The Life and Times of Benjamin Theodore Key
by pasta16
Summary: *sequel to The Life and Times of Penelope Ann Mayer* All about Bentley's life from when he meets Murray at the Orphanage when he is four to him having his first kid with Penelope at twentey-nine...
1. Chapter 1

**February 2, 1984  
Just outside London, England  
7:18 AM**

Every little kid loves to wake up on their birthday, wondering what gifts they would be presented with. They await it eagerly all year long. And once a thin stream of sunlight enters their bedroom, they race to wake their parents, reminding them of the wondrous day.

Unfortunately, I never got to be one of them.

Instead, I got to be hit in the face with a pillow.

Of course, I was used to everyone in the orphanage making fun of me and hurting me. But you would think they would leave me alone for one day. The two rats stood over top of me, evilly grinning: each armed with a pillow.

"Wake-up, four-eyes!" Nate, the older rat, yelled.

"Yeah! It's your 'special day' today. Four whole years since your parents ditched you here!" Timmy added, and they both laughed, and the two rats scurried out of the room.

I tried not to cry, but if you had to live with them, you really couldn't help it. Everyone in the orphanage made fun of me, really. It would have been nice to have roommates that didn't constantly do this to me, but that was wistful thinking and just made me more upset. I reached for my glasses on the table next to my bed, wiping away tears, when I noticed someone had snapped them in half again. I started sobbing, thinking that this was the worst 4th birthday anyone had ever had.

"Benjamin, wake up, today is...." A tall peacock, around 35, came in and stopped short. She ran the Happy Camper Orphanage, and her name was Miss. Megan. She was the one that had found me four years, five hours, and fifty-three minutes ago on the doorstep.

"Oh, Ben...who did this?" she asked, taking the glasses from my hands. She wrapped me in a bear hug as I kept crying. Mrs. Megan was the only one I ever trusted, and I freely cried into her chest. She rubbed the back of my head, which was shaved almost every week because someone would put their gum in it while I was sleeping.

"There, there, sweetie. Don't let them bring you down." She whispered, and reached a hand into my nightstand, grabbing a roll of masking tape. I let go of her, and I hear a rip as she tore off a piece of tape. A hand wiped away stray tears from my face and placed the bulking metal of the glasses on my face, and I could clearly see Mrs. Megan now. "I'm really sorry sweetheart, but glasses are really expensive to replace." I nodded, knowing that already. She told me that every time they broke them.

Both of us stayed quiet, before she started talking again. "I got you a new book. Now it might be a little hard for you just yet, but within a week I am sure you will understand it." Without my glasses, I hadn't noticed that she had brought a book when she walked in. On the top of my night stand was a new book, making my own library a total of 16 books. She grabbed it, placing it in my hands, and I read the cover with my newly repaired glasses.

It was called _Treasure Island_. It was an old book, but I loved when she got me them, that were just for me. No one else in the orphanage was allowed to go near my books. She smiled, rubbing my head as I flipped through the pages. "I have to start breakfast…don't worry about Nate and Timmy too much sweetie." She stood up, and the peacock closed the door behind her. I hopped off my bed, and went into the corner of the room, hitting the corner of the wood plank, opening one of the secret compartments of the old house. I counted the books, making sure the other occupants hadn't found my hiding spot for my stuff yet.

Book in hand, I left the small room wearing a long sleeve shirt under my shell and jeans two sizes too big. I walked down stairs with my new book, trying to ignore what my roommates were saying. Nate and Timmy were 6 and already going to school, and learned a lot of mean thing to call me and how to make fun of me there. I could already tell I was going to hate school.

I walked past the kitchen and Miss. Megan asked if I wanted to eat anything. I shook my head, and put on my ragged jacket to head outside. The orphanage was pretty big, and it could hold about 30 kids at one time. It was surrounded by a meadow, and a few trees here and there. You could see other houses, with their happy families inside. In the distance, you could see London. It was only a good fifty minute drive to the heart of London from here. I sat under a tree. It was pretty warm for February, and there was no snow on the ground. I could stay here all day until it got dark around four. Anything was better than going inside, and being made fun of for being too smart or too small or being ditched as a little newborn.

* * *

When it started snowing around 2, Miss. Megan forced me inside. Everyone was awake now, so I made sure to try to get up to my room without being spotted by anyone. If I could, there was an old dumbwaiter I could sneak into and if I brought a flashlight, I would be able to read without being disturbed. Of course, I had no such luck.

"Hey idiot! If you're so smart, why don't you talk?" I ignored Melissa, at 10 year-old tiger that got everyone to start making fun of me when I had told her she was doing her math homework wrong about a year ago. Since then, she made my life horrible. I continued walking to my room, and started up the staircase.

"Hey! She was talking to you!" Nate yelled as Timmy pulled me by the arm, making me fall down the three steps I had gone up. My book tumbled out from under my arm, and Nate picked it up. He flipped through the book, and ripped out a single page. Then another. And another.

"No! Please! Stop!" I pleaded. Megan, Timmy, Nate, and eight others just laughed.

"Listen to him! He sounds like a retard!" Megan hissed, and the others laughed. "No! Please don't hurt my only friend." She mimicked with her own nasally voice. They laughed and laughed, and staying more and more cruel things. The game was that they would continued until I cried, and then someone would most likely kick me, and only then would they leave me alone. I was still on all fours, Nate still ripping page by page out slowly. I just let my head hang, a single tear dropped on the insides of my glasses…and another.

I held my breath, waiting for the pain.

**POW!**

I clenched my eyes, waiting for the pain to start, since it even sounded like it was going to hurt massively. "Leave him alone, meanies!" I looked up. A big, pink hippo was standing over top of me. Another boy Larry, who was Melissa's "boyfriend", was on the ground, his lip bleeding. They hadn't hurt me. This kid had hurt them.

"Thomas Murphy!" A rather large dog yelled at him. I knew she was social-services, but I wasn't sure her name. This Thomas guy must have been new, and was checking out the home as they signed papers for him to live here.

"But they were hurting him!" The boy pointed out. I looked at him as I stood up. He was huge. Really tall, and a bit big in the middle. He looked like he was about 10.

"Thank you, but we usually don't hit people here, Thomas." Miss. Megan said as she walked into the room. She bent down to us and whispered. "Don't get in anymore trouble until she is gone. Got it?" She winked at us and stood up, taking the other lady into her office.

"You ok?" Thomas asked. I nodded. He smiled. "They were really mean. Why did you let them do that?" I shrugged. "You seem really nice. As long as I'm here, I got your back. You can call me Tom. What is your name?"

As he said it, I just kinda stared at him. He seemed so big and scaring, yet he was really sweet and nice. "Ben," I said in barely a whisper. Tom picked up my book, and looked at it as I knelt on the ground, grabbing the loose pieces of paper.

"Can you really read such a big book like this?" I nodded. "Wow, you're really smart!" I shrugged again. After a few moments he talked again. "Are there any snacks I could have? I haven't had anything since lunch, which was two whole hours ago!" I looked at him, and he looked at me, and we both laughed, mine softer then his thunderous one.

"Vegetables?" I offered.

"Sweet! Where is the kitchen, buddy?" I looked up at him again, and lead him to the kitchen. No one that I can ever remember, other the Miss. Megan, had been this nice to me. I opened the fridge, and he took a bag of carrots and another of green peppers that Miss. Megan would cut up for us for snacks. I grabbed a bag of celery for myself. I lead him to the dining room where we sat and ate. As he ate, he told me all sorts of stuff. I just kinda nodded, listening to all he had to say. One thing really surprised me.

"Your five years old?!"

"Yep. Over one months now."

"Your huge. Now way your only five!"

"Well you look like your only three, yet your reading that smart people book."

"I turned four today." I said staring at my celery. Too small and too smart, I thought.

"Cool! How long have you been here?"

"Exactly four years." He looked confused. "I don't like talking about it."

Murray stared at his empty bags of vegetables, and I offered him some of mind. "Last week, my parents were on a date, and were driving home in a snow storm. The men said that they slid on a turn, and went off the road into a ditch. They were my only relatives, so I was put here." he said, tears coming to his eyes. I remembered that snow storm. It had been pretty bad. I gulped, and decided if he trusted me to tell me that, I should do the same.

"February 2nd really isn't my birthday. And Ben isn't my really name either. Four years ago, they found me on a doorstep late at night. They said I was about 2 months old at the time. My parents left me without a name or anything. Miss. Megan, the peacock that winked at us earlier, found me and gave me the name Benjamin Theodore Key. The Social-services people decided to make my birthday today, instead of trying to find out a closer date." I looked at Tom, who immediately grabbed me and started sobbing on my shirt.

"That is so sad!!!!!!!!!!" he started to wail. I patted him on his back, and he calmed down. He looked so tough, but he seriously was just one big soft guy.

"Well you two look like you're having fun." We turned to see Miss. Megan in the doorway. "Now seeing that you have frightened everyone your age in the home, Tom, we will have to do some room switching, so I hope you two don't mind bunking together." She smiled, as Tom started jumping up and down.

"REALLY?"

"It would seem so, Tom. Now go get your stuff out of the office, and I will show you your new room." Tom ran out of the room to get his things. She walked over to me, and grabbed me in another bear hug. "I'm really proud of you, Ben. I'm glad you're talking again."

"I just didn't feel like talking. Who else do we have to room with?" Unfortunately, three people were to a room here.

"Well, it seems that we have 14 guys and 16 girls. A full house, meaning that a room for the boys will only have 2 people." My eyes widened as she said that. "That also means that you two will unfortunately be in the attic."

"Anything is better than now!"I said, as Tom came running back, with a garbage bag in hand.

"I have all my stuff," he said waving the trash bag in his hand. I always felt bad for new people that came, having all their prized positions in a trash bag. I never had to go through that, fortunately.

We stopped in my room first. Larry had already moved in, throwing my few positions into the hallway. I would have to wait until they were at school to get everything from my secret compartment. Until then, I hoped they wouldn't find it. After Miss. Megan yelled at the boys for throwing my stuff, we headed up to the attic, a small room, that everyone said was haunted. It wasn't painted like the other rooms, so it was just wood. If Tom kept growing like he did, he would hit his head on the ceiling foundation in only a few weeks. The best thing about this room was, unlike my old room with only one, this one had loads of hiding spots, perfect for me to hid my things.

"We are sleeping up here?" Tom asked, sounding a little scared.

"Yes. It that okay, Tom." He shook his head up and down nervously. "Well, I need to go finish some paper work and start dinner. Be good up here." Mrs. Megan said, leaving with a smile.

"You ok, Tom?" I said. He looked like he was turning white.

"It is really scary up here." He looked around, seeing a small spider, and jumped into the air, and hide behind me.

I opened the window, letting the spider out. I looked back at him, and we both knew we were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

**February 29, 1984  
Just outside London, England  
1:13 AM**

In the past month, everyone had left me alone. They were all scared of Tom, which was fine with him, since he didn't like them anyway. It was nice finally being able to read without getting made fun of. And he liked that I "knew everything". He thought it was so cool having a smart best friend.

Other small things worked out for us too. Like right now, I could read with the light on, since he was scared to go to sleep in the dark. And since he was a really heavy sleeper, I could turn off the light when I was done, and he wouldn't wake up until the sun was up and in our room.

Another thing was that we were given certain size portions of food. I would take a full portion, and give most of it to Tom since he was always starving, and I was never hungry. He really liked that.

I looked over at my roommate who was fast asleep already. He stirred a little as I reached to turn off my lamp. It was nice having him as a best friend, I thought. Actually, it was more like having an older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 5, 1984  
****Just outside London, England  
****7:24 AM**

"Well?"

I couldn't stop laughing. Tom was going to be starting kindergarten. The school system all the kids in the orphanage went to, demanded that all students wear uniforms. For Year 1 and 2, the boys were made to wear these shorts, knee-socks, and plaid shirts. The hippo didn't look to good in the uniform that was meant to be for tiny little kids.

"AHHHHH!!! I REFUSE TO GO!!!" He threw down the little beanie on his head, also part of the school uniform. He started to get his shirt off, when Miss. Megan came up.

"Thomas Zachery Murphy! The bus will be here in 5 minutes. Button up that shirt now." Tom grunted about how he hated the uniform as he buttoned it up. You never wanted to be the one to get on her bad side, so when Miss. Megan started yelling, you did as you were told. She bent down to pick up the beanie, and placed it on his head. "You look fine. And you are going to do great."

"I don't even wanna go. Ben does, can't we switch?" We looked at her with pleading eyes. I hated that he got to go and I didn't. I knew there was a huge library in the school.

"Boys, not now. Your going to be late Tom. Now get down stairs." Tom mumbled a good-bye and left. I was really upset seeing Tom and all the kids that made fun of me all the time leave. It wasn't fair. I was smarter then all of them.

**..................**

**September 29, 1984  
****Just outside London, England  
****3:54 PM**

"Hey buddy." I said, as he sat next to me under the tree. He had just gotten done school, and was still in his uniform. I was going to tell him that Miss. Megan was going to yell at him if she saw him sitting in the dirt, but he looked already depressed.

"Hey pal." His tone made him sound more depressed. After awhile, he said, "Why do you like learning so much. It's so hard and useless."

"It's not useless. And it is only hard if you make it hard." I replied, staring him down trying to find out what had happen today.

"We started the alphabet the other day, and everyone got it so quick. Then they started saying it over and over so fast. I couldn't keep up." He looked at his feet.

"Come on." I tried tugging on his arm to get up, and he finally budged. We went up to our room, and I spent hours getting him to learn it. He hated it, and me, and started getting extremely frustrated. But right before our bedtime, he could recite all 26 letters in order. He was really proud of himself, and had this smirk. He was thinking of something, but I was to tired to figure it out.

**............................**

A few weeks later, Miss. Megan went to the school, because she had a parent-teacher conference right after school that day. The school had called because they wanted to talk with her about Tom.

When her and Tom finally got back, she look furious. "Benjamin, in your room now." All the kids in the room looked happy. For the past half a year, they couldn't go near me, let alone make fun of me, because of Tom. The only reason they left me alone today, was because they were scared about what would happen if they messed with me. But now I was getting in trouble, and they were glad.

As I got up to the room, Tom was sitting on the bed, crying, and Miss. Megan was pacing back and forth. "Sit!" she barked. She was really furious. "Now Tom, say the alphabet!" He just sat there. "I know for a fact that you know it. Ben took a lot of time, and you learned it. He was helped you with the number line, as well as the order of the King and Queen names."

I stared at him. I helped him with all those things. Why did Tom pretend not to know them.

After both pairs of eyes had stared at him for quite sometime, he said, "I don't get it by myself. So I figure if I fail Year 1, I can take it again with you." He finished looking right at me.

"Thomas, you can not just do that type of thing..." Miss. Megan started.

"I don't care and you can't make me do anything." Tom cut her off, staring at her.

"You will be going to school, and passing. No discussions."

**...............**

**September 5, 1985  
****Just outside London, England  
****7:24 AM**

"Well?"

"You didn't look great in it last year, and you don't look any better in it after growing 4 inches." We laughed. We were both getting ready for school. Year 1 to be exact. After 9 long months of groundings, being told to do homework and practice work all day long, and even going to far as banning sweets, Miss. Megan could not get Tom to pass. I tried a little bit, and didn't talk to him for a week, but inside I was kinda happy. He would have to stay in the orphanage until he graduated. I was scared of being left behind.

We walked downstairs, grabbed our lunch and waited outside. We were quite a pair. I was a small, skinny, turtle, while Tom was this huge, tall, strong hippo. I was the brain and he was the brawn, yet we made the best of friends. "You know, your going to a school where your smarter then even the teacher." He laughed. He had told me a lot that the other kids were smart, but nowhere near me.

It was a long bus ride, having to stop and pick up other kids, and we made it for the first bell meaning get to class. Tom showed me all the places where he had explored. It was pretty cool. He would stop and talk to all kinds of kids, Year 1 students to Year 8 students. They all thought he was really cool, and I felt like a third wheel. We eventually made it to the classroom.

"Ahh, Mr. Murphy. Nice of you to be joining us again." A female rabbit said at her desk.

"She is really mean, and doesn't like me. She says I am too loud." He whispered. We found our seats, and because of our last names, we got to sit right next to each other. There were about 25 other kids in the room. When the bell rang to start class, I was ready to learn.

"Now class. I am Mrs. Ferrymen, and am your Year 1 teacher. I hope you are all ready to learn. This year we are going to be learning the alphabet, the number line, some of the names of the kings and queens, and even start simple reading and math skills. Now this is hard work, but I am sure all of you will get it. Now today, we are going to be coloring name cards so you can put them on your desk. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Everyone but me and the big guy next to me cheered. He sighed, and I hit my head on the desk. This is going to be a long year, I thought.

**...................................**

Thankfully, through out the years, it did get harder; But not by much. As we went into Year 3, we finally were able to buy new uniforms. We could now wear tan slacks and a white button down shirt. When it got cold, we had to wear a sweater vest, but it was better then the plaid short-sleeves and shorts.

Through-out years 1 and 2, Tom seemed pretty popular. Everyone was scared of him his first day, coming in a little kids uniform and everything, but they got over that fast when they saw he was just a nice guy. Everyone knew him, and if you didn't, you had no life. Even the girls, who thought most boys had cooties, wanted to play with him. And with me by his side, he was doing good in his classes. I knew most of it, so I would either read in class or help out Tom.

I on the other hand, was unknown. I just kinda stayed in the background. I didn't show off that I was smart, because I didn't want to leave Tom. We just had this bond that we wanted to stay with each other. I would usually just avoid people, and read a book, only talking to Tom. In my classes, I did fine, except for in gym; I wasn't very coordinated or skilled at any sport. I could deal with the mental parts of school, and help Tom with them. But Tom had to help with the whole physical and social parts. He was so strong and fast when it came to sports. It was really unbelievable.

**....................**

**September 10, 1987  
****Just outside London, England  
****10:34 AM**

It was a weekend. Me and Tom were sitting under the tree. I was reading a book, and he was just tossing a futbol in the air. The white and black spots would swirl in the air, making a gray color. He was excited, that now we were Year 3 students, we could play sports. He signed up for futbol, wrestling, and baseball. He tried to get me, but I backed away. After two years of gym class, I knew to stay away from any ball-related sports.

A police car pulled up, and an officer and a raccoon popped out. They walked into the house with Miss. Megan. Tom didn't seem to notice, but I knew him. I got up to check something.

"What up, buddy?" he said putting the ball to the side.

"That boy, I think I have seen him before. He was in the newspapers. I think his surname is Cooper."

"So?"

"His family was murdered by a bunch of thieves. The cops said the murderers had no ties to the Cooper family, but why would they want to hurt them?"

"Probably to get money or whatever. You over-think things to much Ben." I looked at him.

"They weren't any normal thieves. They were the Fiendish Five. They wouldn't go after a few hundred dollars and grandma's pearls."

"Jeez Ben, forget about it."

"We should worry about it. Remember only one girl has left in the past two years. Meaning there are 15 girls and 14 guys, and 3 people to a room makes him with us. We are going to be sleeping with that guy, and if he was murderers chasing him, I don't want to sleep with him."

Tom thought about it for a second. "Well then pal, make a time machine so I can go back and not protect you. You had some pretty mean girls beating you up, and I don't want to get into that." He said with a laugh.

He started kicking the ball around the tree, and I sat there, trying to read my book, but to nervous to concentrate.

**....................**

"Boys, this is..."

"Sly." He said, cutting off Miss. Megan before she could say his name.

"Oh...but of course. This is Sly Cooper. He will be rooming with you. Is that ok with you two?" We nodded. We stood in our room, after Miss. Megan telling us to get in and meet our new roommate. The boy, Sly, seemed really suspicious. His eyes darted everywhere and his grey hair covering his face. Miss. Megan left us alone to talk. His eyes landed on us, checking us out.

"I'm Tom!" Tom said in he's usually happy-go-lucky tone.

"Yeah, she said. Your Ben right?" he said looking at me. I nodded. "That one mine?" he pointed to the bed with and empty bookshelf on top. I nodded again. My bed had all sorts of books and papers. Tom's had all sorts of sports things and snacks. He went over to his bed, placed his trash bag of items on the ground, and fell instantly asleep as his head hit the pillow.

We looked at each other, and quietly left our new roommate. We went back to the tree in the front yard, when I realized I had forgotten my book. "I'll be right back." Tom nodded, and started heading the futbol. I reached the room, and saw through a crack in the wall that he was up. He tricked us to get us out of the room. I heard a snap, and then I saw him holding some sort of weapon. I gasped, and he turned around. He saw me.

He opened the door, as I stood shocked on the steps. "Your pretty quiet. I didn't hear you coming. I guess you forgot your book?" he said, pointing to the blue book I was reading earlier. I nodded. I got a closer look at the weapon. Well, it was more like a staff with a golden hook in the shape of a C on one end.

"Ho...Ho...How did y...you..." I stuttered.

"It comes apart." He took of a part, showing me. "I hide it with my clothes. I didn't think they would allow it. People don't need to know." He said it with such a look, it was like him saying, "Say a word about it, and your dead." I nodded. "Good." He turned around and started to take the whole thing apart, getting 5 pieces of the staff.

I left, half-running, and bumped into Tom outside. He knew I was scared, but I didn't tell him what happen. It would just freak him out. I made a mental note to find out more about this "Sly Cooper" person though.

__________

Hey...thz for reading and all the reviews...hoping your enjoying

But now it is serious time....now this is for the guys....if you and a bunch of guys decide to walk around in the middle if the night, and see a few girls walking by themselves, please don't scream obstinacies at them and follow them for a mile or two....it scares the hell out of us

Thank you....


	3. Chapter 3

**September 22, 1987  
****London, England  
****5:02 PM**

"Nice practice TZ!"

"You too, Mickey. See you in class tomorrow!" Tom yelled to the Year 4 student behind us. At his futbol practices, I usually stayed and watched. I was actually interesting seeing him run around the field, bulldozer-ing everyone on the field. "You seem really into that book. You never put it down."

"Just a little research. You would be bored with it." Actually, you would think this was the most amazing thing ever, I thought. About 5 years ago, someone wrote a book about the Cooper Family, who were Master Thieves. The author believes that the family dates back to Ancient Egyptian times. He also believes that Connor Cooper, the latest Cooper in the family line, is the last one, unless he had a kid. He used a cane with a golden C on the end. A picture shown in the book proved to look just like our roommate's. If this guy was right, and my suspicions were correct, then Sly was a thief and the last one. I changed the subject. "So what is with TZ?"

"I dunno why they call me that. I guess it is better then 'Tom'." He always hated him name, saying that everyone had it. "The other day at practice, coach got tired of saying Tom and getting five people saying 'what', so he took our first and last initial. He didn't like TM, so he used the Z from Zachery instead." He sighed, clearly not happy with this name either.

It was getting dark out, so we used McIver's Path, a shortcut through the woods to cut our time in half. Tom grabbed something to eat at the home, and we went to our room. As always, Sly was just sitting in bed, his hat pulled down over his eyes. We soon found out that he wasn't sleeping after him doing this for weeks so Tom gave the usual happy "Hey Sly!" Sly gave the usual nod and a hey. He didn't even bother to move his hat from his eyes as he laid on the bed. He never talked much. I always said that to Tom, but he always replied that I talked even less then him. It was true. I never talked to anyone other then Tom and Miss. Megan. I just never felt like it, but this guy really scared me. I tossed my bag on my bed, making sure he didn't see my latest book. I had taken the cover off it, but he still might open it and take a look, and see it was about his family. I was not looking forward to what might happen if he found out I was digging deeper into his story.

The two of us headed downstairs, but as soon as we were on the landing on the first floor, Miss. Megan told us to go get Sly for dinner. Tom stared at me with a whimper. He was hungry and had a long practice and walk home. By the time he walked up and down the four stories to get Sly, most of the food would be gone. "I got him, buddy."

"Thanks so much!" He turned and ran for the table as I headed upstairs again. I haven't been alone with this guy since the first day, and I wasn't looking forward to it now. I took a breath, before going up the attic steps and opening the door. When I did, it scared me.

He was sitting on my bed, reading the book I had tried to hide deep in my bag. "You sure are quiet, but you suck at hiding things," he said as he turned the page.

"How did you..."

"You came in, looking rather guilty. You seemed over protective about your bag as well. So I checked it out. Seems you doggy-eared quite a few pages about my dad." he read more, not bothering to look up.

I gathered myself, dead set on finding out the truth. "So you are a Cooper."

"Yes." He just continued to read.

"How did the Fiendish Five find you and your parents?" I wanted to know, to make sure me and Tom were safe.

"They are some smart guys, kinda like you. My dad always said a 7 year old was smarter then them." He replied, turning from the book to smirk at me. For the first time, he looked like he wasn't going to murder me.

"You're the last one, right?"

"Yep." He placed the book back in my bag, and gathered everything he pulled out, and placed it back. "So you come up here for a reason. And I am sure it wasn't just to finally say something to me." He laughed.

"Uhh, yeah...dinner is ready." He stood up and fixed his pants and walked to me by the door.

"Thanks for not telling Tom anything. And I fall asleep pretty easily with the light on, if you want to go back reading at night."

"How did you..."

"I'm not as smart as you, but I am still pretty clever." he walked past me and down the steps. I closed the door and followed, more confused about my new roommate then ever.

**........................**

Over the next few months, me and Sly went back and forth. We tried to find out something about the other person. It started when he stole my file from the office, saying how I got my name and everything, saying we were now "even" now that he knew my past. When he was on the bus going home, I took the short-cut, running the whole thing, and beat him home and found his hiding spot for his cane. He had them hidden under certain planks of wood, and seemed quite angry I had found them within minutes of being alone. Then small pranks started like my underwear ending up on a flag pole and his hat ending up as a birds nest. Then he found out that everyone used to pick on me. And then I found out his real name.

It was the middle of December. He had asked Melissa some of the things she and her minions used to do. She was more then happy to tell, still sour about back then. When it was just me and him, he would make a comment about my always broken glasses or how weak I was with out Tom. I was angry with him, but at the same time, it was fun. It was something in my life I didn't tell Tom about. I felt bad about having a secret and not telling him, but I needed to do this without pulling him into it. Something I would stand up for myself. After another one of his comments, I though how he made sure no one knew his name. At school, he managed to change his name on the class roster, so no one really knew. Only person I knew that knows was Miss. Megan. And possible a file in her office. He managed to steal mine, so I could get his.

She was busy with dinner when I snuck into her office. I opened her filing cabinet. I found what I was looking for, and surprised when I did find on the tab of his folder:

Cooper, Alfredo Lucas

I laughed really loud, and quickly realized my mistake. I stuck out right before I could get caught.

**......................**

**December 29, 1987  
****London, England  
****2:32 PM**

I was looking in stores, looking for a present for Tom. He was going to be 9 in two days, and I wanted to find something special for him. We really weren't given much money for an allowance or anything, so me and him made a deal to only buy birthday presents for each other. So Christmas went by, and we gave each other nothing, knowing our birthdays were coming soon.

We were riding tricycles a few weeks ago, and he was going really fast, having to stop and go back to find me. He told me he could go even faster, but the dirt from the road kept getting in his eyes. That when I knew what he was getting for a present.

I went to a sporting good store, which thankfully was having a sale, and I saw what he would love. A pair of goggles, with black rimming around them. Even on sale, they were still to expensive.

"I guess great minds do think a like." I turned to see Sly. Lately, him and Tom had become good friends, so he was probably looking for a present for him as well.

I looked around, "What other great mind do you see other then me?" I said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." he replied smugly. "I think he will really like them, four-eyes."

"Whatever Alfredo." I looked up, staring him right in the eyes, and his smile dropped.

"Hmmm...I have really underestimated you. Never would have taken you as a thief." His glare matching mine.

"I have never taken anything. I'm not like you and your family." His smirk went right back on his face.

"You looked at my file, right? You stole information that wasn't yours." I just stared at him. He was actually making sense. "To bad you aren't good enough to actually stealing an item," his gaze switched to the goggles. He turned and walked away saying "Later, four-eyes!"

When he was gone, I looked around the store, trying to find other goggles, but every pair I saw couldn't stand up to the ones I found earlier. I did a quick check, making sure no one was looking, and stuffed the goggles on display into my bag. I left the store, trying not to look at anyone. I knew I must have had that guilty look on my face. Once I got outside, I took a breath. I had what I needed, and for some reason I didn't understand, I didn't feel bad about taking them.

"My dad always said a 'thief is born, not made'." I turned around, seeing him. "That was some nice work. You checked the other goggles, looking around to make sure that most of the customers left and there were no cameras. Headed towards the front door, checked behind you to make sure the cashier was busy with another customer. Your hand just glazing the stand, and grabbed the goggles off the mannequin. Casually stick them in your bag. I wasn't sure you would do it. Bravo."

I stared at him. He had watched me do that entire thing. I thought about every little thing when stealing them, making sure I wouldn't get caught. And he knew exactly what I was doing. "I think your dad was wrong. You defiantly made me just do that."

"And I made you use your brain to your full potential to get them? My dad was right. Thieving is in your blood."

"My parents weren't thieves."

"Were so." He smiled.

"Shut it." I snapped back.

"Prove it, four-eyes." His smile grew larger. He had me beat. It was my word against his. He walked with me to the school, where I was going to meet Tom after practice. He was still smiling when we walked into the gym where the Year 3 and 4 students were having a holiday wrestling practice. I was still scowling.

"Whoa...you guys are together." He smiled at us as he grabbed his stuff. "How come you are together?" he said with his smile, looking back and forth between us.

"We meet up in town." I said, hoping he would drop it. He took the hint, and we started the walk home. It was snowing and extremely cold. Tom stood between me and Sly talking about the most random things. We were about half way through McIver's Path when we say a bunch of older animals, about 10 of them, and in their early teens, walking our way.

"Ohhh...look at the little kiddies." One said.

"Well, two of them are little; the one in the middle is a fat porker." The smallest one, a fox, said, who was still about a foot taller then Tom. They laughed. As I did, I noticed a few of them with their hands in their pockets, holding something.

The biggest one, a bear, in the middle said, "Well, kiddies. We had a horrible Christmas this year, so we're going to have to ask you for your money." Suddenly, half of them pulled out daggers and knives. They looked at us, eyes looking somewhat murderous.

The three of us froze up. I squeaked. "Wow, did you hear the puny turtle? I believe he just squeaked." The bear said again. They started laughing. "Now, how about pulling our that allowance?"

Sly was the first to move, and not for his wallet. He ran at them picking up a branch, and swung it at them. Tom followed suit, and charged after them yelling, trying to help Sly. I stood there, knowing I couldn't help at all. I would just get in the way. Tom thought the same thing. "Get out of here, Ben!" was what he yelled, as he uppercut one of them. Then one raccoon came from behind him with a knife.

As the book flew through the air, I wasn't sure how it had gotten there. I didn't remember grabbing it from my bag and throwing it at the guy behind Tom. The nameless raccoon seemed pretty surprised too, and forgot how to duck and got a face full of book. A rabbit came after me, and I went to get something else at my bag, but before he could, the little fox knocked me too the ground. I landed and the two of them came at me. I felt Tom's goggles in my hands. In a split second, I got an idea. I dug my fist into the frozen steam beside me, cracking the ice and grabbed a stone. I got my hand to put the rock in the goggles and fired it at the rabbit. The stretch of the goggle straps gave it real momentum knocking the guy out cold. That worked much better then if I had just thrown the rock or the goggles. The fox stopped cold and ran away.

I got up, and saw Sly and Tom standing over about 8 guys. Tom had a lot of scratches over his jacket from the blades, and Sly looked like he had hit himself with the branch he had. Tom bent over to get my book. "Thanks pal," he said, a little out of breath.

I took the book, and looked at Sly again. He was grinning. "What is your problem? We just got beat up and you look like we struck gold."

"We didn't get beat up. We won."

"Really? Because your eye looks great for someone that just won." His eye was starting to turn nasty shade of purple.

He laughed. "Since I meet you guys, I knew you were special."

"HEY!" Tom yelled.

"I mean in a good way, Murray." He replied.

"Murray? I like that!" He though over his new nickname.

"Good, because I want you to join a little gang of mine, Murray. You too, Bentkey."

"You are not calling me Bentkey." I yelled.

"How did you come up with Bentkey? And what type of gang?" Tom said really excitedly.

"Benjamin Theodore Key=Ben T. Key=Bentkey." He said, explaining his nonsense.

"You make it sound like a tike torch." I said angrily at him. We could not have just gotten beat up, and him want us to join his little family thing. "My name is Benjamin."

"Bentleg?

"Screw you." I picked up my bag, and still carried the goggles in my hand.

"Bentzey?" I started walking away from the idiot.

"Come on! I'm going to need someone to keep me and Murray safe! Please Bentley!" I stopped. Murray would love to do the whole thieving thing. He could get really hurt if that idiot was leading him. And I guess Bentley didn't sound horrible.

"Fine." He started jumping in the air.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Ask special over there, Tom."

"I like Murray." He looked so happy with is new nickname. I sighed.

"Well, Murray, I want to tell you about this little family secret of mine." Sly started out. After that point, my life would never be the same.

**.....................**

**January 29, 1988  
****Just outside London, England  
****8:23 PM**

"Ok. I think I got it." Sly said sarcastically for the one millionth time.

"Can you please just be careful!" I yelled at him.

"So what_ is that,_ again?" He said laughing pointing at my drawing.

I hit his head with my hand. "I am not a artist. I got it the first time. Leave me alone!" My plans did _look_ pretty bad, but the idea was good.

"Thays loskd giah." Murray mumbled.

Both of us turned to look at him. "Don't eat the crayons! You'll make yourself sick!" I hissed. He came back to reality.

He started spitting them out and wiped his mouth off. "Bleck...I could have sworn I was eating cookies." Me and Sly rolled our eyes.

A month ago, right after Murray's birthday, Miss. Megan told everyone that she had to leave for a few months. Her mom was sick, and she was going to take care of her mom and dad. We all hoped she would be back soon, for more reasons then one. Ms. Puffin was an sour old owl that hated all of us, would be in-charge of us. She was never the head of Happy Camper Orphanage thankfully. If she ever messed with us, Miss. Megan would tell her to knock it off. But with her gone, the only two people that would be here was Ms. Puffin and Scary John the Janitor, both who hated children.

Once Miss. Megan left, Ms. Puffin placed all these stupid rules. No one was allowed to go to town except for school and sports, everyone had a 7 o'clock curfew with all lights out at 8. The worst rule was that no one was allowed to have sweets. Murray almost cried at that. But Ms. Puffin had a sweet tooth and kept a cookie jar at the top of her bookshelf. And we were going to steal them.

We hear he walking around downstairs, so we quickly rolled up the plans, turned off our flashlight, and hoped into bed, before she opened the door to our room. Then as quick as she came, she left.

"Tomorrow." I whispered.

"Tomorrow." the other two said in agreement at the same time.

**...................**

**January 23, 1988  
****Just outside London, England  
****8:00 PM**

"Bentley, over? Do you read me? Bentley, this is Sly, over. I'm in position one. Can you hear me, Bentley!?!"

I shook my head. I had worked all day on our communication. "Of course I can hear you, Sly! My ingenious cupunicator is working flawlessly! Move to position two immediately. We don't have much time. Operation Cookie Connection has begun!" I look at my watch. Only 3 minutes left out of the 3 minutes and 42 seconds we had started with. So far, Sly had managed to sneak from the trash can he had been hiding in for the past hour to the window, opening it to make sure he had an escape. Me and Murray were waiting outside, him on a tricycle I fixed up to go fast and me behind him in a wagon. Sly added his own touch, putting an echo-sketch on the side of the wagon with his "calling card" on it; a raccoon face.

We hadn't much time. Sly only had 3 minutes before Scary John the Janitor came and cleaned up the mess we made in Ms. Puffin's office. She would never know we were in there as long as we got Sly out in time. Both of us hear the scraping of furniture, hoping no one else heard it.

Last night, and all day, I had told Sly that timing and planning was everything. Ms. Puffin would leave her office at 8 o'clock and make her rounds checking everyone was in bed. Scary John the Janitor, not wanting to bug Ms. Puffin, cleaned her office after she left. I calculated about a 3 minute and 42 second window opening. Scary John the Janitor would see the mess, but not wanting to ask Ms. Puffin what she was doing, would clean it and have it look good by the time she came back at 8:29, after she made sure that we were all in bed.

Then I heard Sly, with 30 seconds left. "Okay Bentley. Everything is all set." That is when I lost it.

"You don't have the cookies yet??? Abort mission!!! We've run out of time!"

Then I heard him running, land on the desk, pull on the light switch, and land on the bookshelf., I heard from him again, a little out of breath. "It's okay...I'm almost at the cookies, Just a few more...This didn't look so high from down there..." Great. Now after the fact, I learn he is scared of heights.

"We're outta time!!! Get out while you still can!!!" I yelled, so I was sure he heard me on the cupunicator as well as just me yelling from outside. Murray looked scared, for both Sly and the cookies.

"Hold on, guys!" I waited for him to say something else. "Got 'em!" I smiled, and Murray did a quiet little cheer. He was told he couldn't say one word on the mission, since he never knew how to whisper. "Wait...I hear someone at the door. Uh, is that you guys?"

My heart stopped. "No, we're outside the window, Sly!"

"Uh oh, that must be Scary John the Janitor at the door..." That was all Sly had to say before Murray jumped in.

"Scary John??? Oh no!! Don't worry Sly! Just leave it to me!!" Murray started pedaling and we zoomed away.

"Huh?" I heard Sly say. He was going to be pulled out of the room by the string holing the cups together. I held on as tight as I could to the cupunicator making sure we didn't lose Sly. Murray pedaled as fast as he could, and we zoomed off at a scary pace.

"B-B-Bentley, how do you make this thing stop???" Oh no....Murray pedaled the tricycle so hard is wasn't going to stop.

"I would recommend using the brakes, but ummm...that was my project for next week." The three of us flew into the yard, stopped about a quarter mile away from the home by a tree.

"I'm sorry guys. You okay?" Murray asked Sly, who had ended up stuck in the wagon, after I flew out of it.

"Just fine, Murray. Man, are we lucky!" Sly said with a happy, dazed look on his face.

I wanted to hit him. He was doing the same thing as last time when we got beat up. "Lucky?! We just crashed and failed our mission!"

He pulled off his hat, showing it full of cookies. "Well, we defiantly crashed....dig in fellows."

Maybe he wasn't such an idiot. He just looked at everything half-full, other then me. I rolled my eyes, seeing how happy the hippo was. I took a bite of my cookie and smiled; maybe this won't be as bad as I thought.

_______________

Hey...sorry for it taking forever.....hope some of you are like me and seeing the mid-night showing of harry potter!!!

Thz for reading, and all of my reviews and subscribers....I'm really glad I can call them Bentley and Murray now...Tom and Ben were getting on my nerves.

and i never knew...but 2 comics came out about Sly Cooper...you should read them along with _**Murray's Past**_ by _**Jammin Jabala**_ (if you don't, he will cry)


	4. Chapter 4

**March 15, 1988  
****Just outside London, England  
****9:38 PM**

"Wow, you really stink at this." I said with a grin. Now that Miss. Megan was back, we could sneak outside and not get in major trouble. Sly was trying to work on his "totally sick moves", using his cane to reach the top of a big oak tree. So far, no luck.

"Just watch me this time." He said as he got up onto his feet. He got his cane, aimed for a branch and made a perfect jump for it. In mid-air he would grab another branch to move up. By the third branch, he lost his balance and fell face first...again.

Me and Murray watched making sure he didn't kill himself. "Your family is made up of master thieves through out all time. Isn't there some book where you could how to do cool flips and stuff?" I asked, looking at him spread eagle on the ground.

"Of course....I just don't exactly have it."

"So instead of watching you kill yourself, can we got find it?"

"You two would go with me?" Sly said with a smile that I didn't trust.

"Of course buddy." Murray said, putting the glove and baseball he was playing with to the side.

"You promise?"

"Why? Where is it..." But Murray cut me off.

"We will help you know matter what!" He grabbed me around the shoulders, and we looked at him. Murray wore a huge grin, and I was extremely curious look on my face. "So where is it? We could go get it now!"

"Just promise me that you will keep getting stronger," Sly said pointing to Murray, "and you keep getting smarter," he said pointing to me, "and at the end of Year 13, we will go get it."

"I promise!" Murray said. They turned to look at me.

"Who has it Sly?" The raccoon mumbled something that struck fear into my whole body. I gulped, "I really hope I didn't just hear...'Fiendish Five'."

"You may have." I groaned.

"What is this Fiendish Five?" Murray asked. Me and Sly turned to look at him.

"Uh...Murray. They killed my parents...." Murray's eyes grew really wide, and he gulped.

"I think I'm gonna start lifting weights." I looked at Murray, dead set on helping his friend.: my idiot roommate.

"We need to pull off some more small 'gigs' before we go after them." I said after awhile.

"Your coming?" They both said at once.

"You two would get put in jail the first day." Sly bent down to get his cane.

"Well, it seems we will all start working." He ran at the tree, got to the third branch and fell...but he landed on his feet gracefully this time.

**............................**

**September 4, 1988  
****London, England.  
****7:53 AM**

"Mr. Cooper! What have I said about your hat!"

"Yes, Sir." He took of his hat. "First day of school, and the Headmaster is already yelling at me," He whispered groaning. Me and Murray laughed.

"Yo TZ! Wait up!" A Year 4 student in our class, Tommy Thermion or Double T, was racing to Murray. Unfortunately for Murray, when Sly gave him his nickname, it could only be used between the three of us since it would be our codenames during our soon coming gigs. "You are not gonna believe what coach ids doing!"

"Why? What is going on?" Murray asked.

"Your being bumped up. Your going to be playing football with the Year 5 and 6 kids!!!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah! Coach wants to talk to you right now!"

"See you guys." He told us before running off with Tommy.

"This is so cool. Murray is gonna love being on the old kids team. Someone form another school might be a real match for him." Sly said excitedly.

"He trains enough and he a good player. He deserves it." Sly looked at me. "What?"

"Murray does sports year around, and I work on my moves at night all the time. Ever think about working out. Maybe even eating once in awhile?"

"Great, not you too." I said sourly. Murray and Miss. Megan always got on be about not taking care of myself, like doing exercise and such. 'I was a kid and should be running around climbing trees; Not reading all day and working on inventions'. They always got on my last nerve about it. Not I had Sly on my back.

"Look, I am not strong or talented like you guys, so I stick with what I am good at. And that is thinking."

"And stealing," He added. "Your really good at that." He laughed as I elbowed him. "Sorry weakling. That didn't exactly hurt."

I stormed off, him still laughing like and idiot in the middle of the hallway.

**........................**

**February 2, 1989  
****Just outside London, England  
****2:31 AM**

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up instantly. I smelled smoke. I got up quick, and Sly and Murray were standing by the door, trying to figure out what to do. "Bentley! It is at the bottom of the steps! We cannot get out!"

"The window. Come on!" Even in the danger, I couldn't help but think without me, they would have gotten really hurt up here. What if they went alone on missions--I shook my head, getting rid of those thoughts. We ran over to the window, and Murray held it open. Sly pushed me through first and I started sliding down the roof. It took a few minutes, but I managed to get to the ground, Miss. Megan waiting for me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT BENJAMIN THEODORE KEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I looked around. There was no fire. Sly and Murray weren't behind me. And I was outside, in the freezing weather in only battered pajamas, on my 9th birthday.

"Ummm....I was sleep walking?" It was all that I could think of. She grabbed my arm, leading me into her office. Apparently she was working late, and heard someone on the roof, and went outside to see me "escaping". She was more then furious. She sat in her chair for what seemed like hours, not saying a word. Then a knock came from the door.

"Come in." She was very quietly, still glaring at me. In walked Sly and Murray. Sly looked horrified, and Murray was crying.

"Ummm, Miss. Megan. This isn't Ben's fault. We played a prank on him, telling him there was this fire at the bottom of the steps, and got him to go out the window." Sly said, looking guiltily at his feet. Murray sniffled in agreement.

"Is this true?" She looked at me. I shook my head, but Sly continued.

"Miss. Megan, why else would he go out a 4 story window, unless we tricked him?"

"True. But why in the world would you do something like that to your friend?"

"Birthday prank." He said with a shrug.

The peacock held her head in her hands. "Get out. Go to bed." She looked up from her massive headache, "Never again, on anyone's birthday!"

We walked out quietly. It was only when we reached the room and in bed did I say anything. "You know I am getting both of you back on our birthday, no matter what she says."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Bentley." Sly said turning of the light.

**......................**

**February 16, 1989  
****Just outside London, England  
****12:11 PM**

"Dude, what are you...?" I stopped Sly, putting my finger to my lips. I was by Miss. Megan's door, overhearing a very interesting conversation. Life changing, really. He came up behind me, and placed his ear on the door. He grinned as well. When we heard the scraping of chairs, we moved so we wouldn't get caught. We ran outside. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Nate and Timmy, my old rat roommates, who have always been complete asses to me, were getting adopted. Now those two, along with Melissa and some of her other cronies, were gone. Never to bother me again.

"I can not believe that they are leaving." I said with a smile. "All the way to York. I read that it is more then a two hours train ride from here!"

"You know what this means right?" Sly asked.

"Other then Michael, Sarah, Lisa, and Greg, we are the eldest here." I said with yet another smile.

"In only a little more then four years, Michael will graduate Year 13, being kicked out, making us the kings of Happy Camper's Orphanage!"

"You say that it is a good thing no one wants to adopt us. And _this _place is a kingdom?" I looked around pointing to our "glorious" kingdom.

"Just be happy they got rid of the people that beat you up all the time, smart ass."

**....................**

**September 1, 1989  
****Just outside London, England  
****3:43 AM**

When my friends had made me jump out a window, I knew I was going to get them back. Tonight was Sly's 10th birthday. It had been almost two years since he first scared the living hell out of me. Now, it was payback.

When they pulled the prank on me, they worked together to come up with a plan. But I wasn't going to let either of them know what I was going to do; So Murray's birthday was coming early this year. I got up, using my "quiet skills." Sly hated that I was quieter then him, the "Master Thief". I grabbed the supplies I would need for the next day, preparing myself for the greatest prank ever.

**...................**

I woke up, being dumped in a bucket of cold water. "Jeez Bentley. I thought you would be a bit more original then a bucket of water on top of the door." Murray and Sly laughed, but stopped seeing me get out of bed smiling, fully dresses.

"Happy Birthday Guys. I figured you can share the special day together." I said with a smirk. Sly tried figuring out what was going on. Both were still in their pajamas, Sly realized that I might "have taken their clothes". He ran over to the closet, finding nothing in it. Murray ran over, both of them demanding where their clothes were. Out of my pocket, I took out a button, and pressed it with an malicious smirk on my face. Then a *pop* sound came, and a green cloud covered the two.

The cloud disappeared quickly, leaving a green hippo and raccoon. "Here are your clothes." I said handing them a bag with all our clothes, and ran out of the room before they could kill me.

I ate breakfast quietly, waiting for them to come downstairs. Right now, they were most likely taking turns in the shower, trying everything to get clean, not knowing all you would need is a can of tomato soup and a sponge to get the color off. It was defiantly one of my greatest inventions.

"Haha Ben." Sly said hours later, Murray behind him. "How do you get this stuff off of us?"

"I dunno. I didn't do it. Looks like you should be more careful when painting." I said with a smirk.

"We start Year 5 tomorrow! We can't go looking like Martins!" Murray cried. Everyone, especially the little kids were laughing at the sight of them. Then Ms. Puffin came in, not looking so happy at their appearance.

"What did you two do?! To the bath with you two nimrods." She said in a stern voice.

"It doesn't work; It won't come off! He," Sly yelled, pointing to me, "did this!"

"I didn't do anything." That was when Sly lost it. He jumped into the air, knocking me out of my chair, and easily getting me into a head-lock. "Okay! I give. I'll tell. Under my bed is a few cans of tomato soup. Take them and a sponge, and it will easily come off." He let me go, punching my head, and ran upstairs. As I got up, but Ms. Puffin and Miss. Megan were staring at me, extremely angry. It was worth it though.

**............................**

**September 1992**

Before we knew it, we had become Year 8 students. I couldn't believe my friends were 13 and I would be up with them in only a few short months. We had been a bit more careful about our birthday pranks, after the whole green skin issue. After a few weeks, they forgave me, but they were still quite mad at me for messing with them by leading them in circles.

Sly continued with his training and could actually make it to the top of the tree. His cane didn't look so much like a staff now, as he grew taller. He was already at 5'6", and the cane seemed perfect for him. Murray, with all his sports and after school weight training, lost all of his baby fat, and was just pure muscle. He was still scared of bullies, insects and such, but he was starting to get over it. As long as someone was making fun of anyone else, Murray was the guy to give a beat-down. Both of them were extremely popular, with the guys and girls in our school. Sly was the funny, athletic one that girls just melted over. Murray, being this big "sweetheart" had loads of friends, and the occasional crush.

Girls always fought over Sly right in front of him. They were all types of girls. Younger ones, older ones, preps, gothics, jocks, and cheerleaders. I think I hated everyone one of the girls he dated. The girls that liked Murray on the other hand, were these sweet little things, that were to scared to say or do anything. Murray looked at Sly, wishing he had girls like that, not even noticing that loads of girls liked him, just to shy to do anything. (*cough Jammin Jabala cough* look behind! She is right there wanting you!!!!!*cough* (A.N. idiot truly did have a girl staring at him and he had no clue...so cute 3)

As for me, I had nothing. I didn't really mind. Girls just kinda over-looked me when I was with Sly and Murray. I wasn't exactly athletic either, so I stuck with what I knew. Books and studying. I was happy with it, but It would have been nice to have someone of the female species to be a little interested.

Miss. Megan thought the same thing as me and gave us her "all-knowing talk". We tried not to laugh during it. She couldn't say the words when talking to us, using "protection" and "being with a girl you like". After giving us these guitar picks on a gold chain, and leaving, me and Sly busted up laughing. Murray was totally lost, and we had to explain to him, if you want to sleep with a girl the first time in your life, give her this necklace first. Then he started saying he wanted to keep it, liking the pink color. Then he understood.

"If I am willing to give it up, then I really like the girl." He said.

"Yep." Me and Sly said at the same time. I looked at my green one, while Sly held his blue one.

"She did a really good job picking colors," I commented. Sly's head picked up, usually showing he came up with a brilliant idea.

"We now have our colors for our uniforms for the Cooper Gang!" Murray cheered as I said he finally had a good idea.

I thought for a second. "Sly, when do we actually know when we are ready? To be thieves, I mean."

"We don't. In the Thievious racoonus, it states we can have our first big gig at 17. Until then, we can only train and do little gigs like stealing cookies or sports equipment."

"I though you didn't have the book?" I asked.

"I don't. But on my 8th birthday, I received it officially. I looked at it for hours, just glancing at it. I would have focused more if I had know that would be the night that the Fiendish Five came into our house and stole it along with my parent's lives." He looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't worry. Soon as we are done Year 13, right?" Murray asked.

"Right!" The two of us said at the same time.

____________

Hey thanks for my reviews and readers...ur awesome.....

Also...any american people that read this and not sure what the whole Year-grade thing is...I base it off wikipedia... ./wiki/Education_in_England it has a graph explaining English schooling...

Also...im leaving for a week vacation...ill be back next Friday or Saturday.

Also...(last one) ignore the whole (*coughcough*) moment...just trying to bug someone/make them feel better :]


	5. Chapter 5

**February 2, 1993  
****Just outside London, England  
****3:46 AM**

I was dreaming. I wasn't sure why, but it was about Alan Sheppard, the first American that flew into space. We were watching this old fashion missile take off. It looked liked Freedom 7, the ship he took to fly in the sky. It went up and exploded right in front of us. He leaned over and said, "Gee, I sure hope they fix that."

And then it got really cold. And wet.

I shot up in my bed. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" They were right in front of me, an empty bucket in their hands.

"AHHHHHH!!!" They started laughing at my screams.

"Have a wet dream Bentley?" Sly asked with a smirk. Murray giggling in the background.

"Yeah, it was about Alan Sheppard and some Mercury rockets." I replied sullenly.

"What?" Murray asked, clearly confused. Sly just laughed.

"Never mind. So what is with the ice water? My bed is soaked now!" I said bitterly.

"Instead of getting yelled at Miss. Megan every time we pull pranks, we decided just to do small one this time." Sly explained with his oh-so-cute smile. I wanted to smack the grin off his face.

I grabbed some ice cubes, throwing them at the two. "Jerks."

"Yeah, but turning us green was fine?" Sly said as a rebuttal.

I got out of my soaking bed to change into dry clothes. Taking a shower was out of the question. This would actually be the first birthday we haven't gotten in trouble in a long time.

"Now come on!" Murray said, pulling my arm, and out the there of us went onto the roof.

"Guys, this really isn't safe...." I looked down, in total disbelief I had climbed down the wall only 4 years ago.

"Well, we knew you had forgotten about it." On the roof, three blankets were waiting, along with some snacks.

"Of course, the meteor shower!" I had planned to see it tonight, but of course, I forgot that today was February 2.

"I still can't believe a genius remembers everything, except for today's date." Sly smirked.

"I would have eventually remembered." Way after it ended I thought sadly. "So you guys go through my notebook or something?"

"Stole it while we were in English." Sly smiled, clearly proud of himself for doing it and me not notice. "I was hoping it would have a girl you liked, but instead it had inventions and weird stuff like it. I like the bombs though. When you going to start making those?"

"One, stay out of my bag. Two, they were just plans. They could really hurt people if I make them. Three, do you really think a I keep a diary?" I sat of the roof, wrapping myself in a blanket. To the South, the lights were blazing in London, but if you sat your back to them, all you saw was darkness and stars.

"Wow, this is really...boring." Murray muttered.

"I like it." Sly said leaning up, head arched towards the sky.

"Makes you wonder why you're here. What your propose in life is."

Sly nodded, and Murray looked like he was going to fall off the roof asleep. Clearly, Murray was only up here because it was my birthday. We stayed up there for almost an hour, before Murray dragged us in, saying we were gonna get sick.

**.........................**

**December 31, 1993  
****Just outside London, England  
****2:16 PM**

Me and Sly were sitting under our favorite tree. That was when we saw Murray running towards us screaming. "I GOT IT ! I GOT IT!" We looked at each other confused until Murray came close enough to actually talk. "The job at the garage. I get to work on cars part-time after school...AND GET PAID!" he went over the details, saying it would juts be heavy-lifting first, but then he would eventually get to work on cars. He would start working 15 hours a week at 2 pounds per hour.

"Murray that's great!" Sly said. I was a bit more concerned.

"Murray, don't you think that would put you behind in your school work? That is 15 hours that could be spent doing work." I looked at him nervously. He was having a hard enough time with all his sports and classes, but now a job?

"Look Bentley, there is now way I'll make it past after Year 11. So I'm just planning now for a job and everything now. I thought out of everyone, you would be happy." He said clearly disappointed I didn't like his idea.

"You don't know that. You need to finish school, including Years 12 and 13!"

"I won't pass the test, Bentley! They won't let me into year 12 and 13 if I don't pass the test!"

"Yes, you will!"

"No, I won't!"

"GUYS!" We both turned to Sly.

"What?!?" We yelled back. Both of us furious at the other.

"After Year 11, we are all going to be splitting up to do what we are best at." He turned to Murray. "You will end up working." He turned to me. "You will end up going to an institute for harder classes to get ready for collage. And I, well, I'll end up still in high school." The three of us stood there a minute. He was right. Once Year 11 was done, we would be doing different things. Still living in the same small bedroom, but each of us would go through-out the day separated.

"Well, this sucks." I said, falling to the ground. The other two followed suit.

"We are only half-way done Year 9. We still have 2 and a half years left. And 4 and a half before Miss. Megan kicks us out of the house." Sly reasoned.

"You mean when we try to get ourselves killed?" I muttered, still not overly happy about going after the Fiendish Five.

"We're not going to get killed Bentley."

"Yeah, ok..." I said sarcastically.

**......................**

**January 16, 1994  
****London, England  
****10:23 AM**

It was no surprise that Sly and Murray were at the Principal's office, but this was new for me. The secretary looked over at us, clearly confused at how this shy, quiet boy was sitting next to the two biggest trouble makers in the school. The headmaster, an owl, came out of his office, "Mr. Cooper, Mr. Thomas, and...umm..."

It was clearly a sigh he had no clue who I was. I had gone to his school since Year 7, yet he had no clue who I was. I was used to it, since most people I meet forgot about me, or didn't even bother with me. "Key."

"Mr. Key, of course. My mistake. Now you three in right this moment." He waited for us to shuffle past him, and take a seat in the chairs. When he closed the doors, his face seemed to go very red. "Now, somehow, the pool has turned into gelatin, trapping one of our P.E. teachers into the goo. Two students saw you three by the pool, missing your music class, and saw Mr. Key pour some mixture into the pool." he stared me down, but I remember what the two told me to do. Don't say a word, and if we start getting in real trouble, start crying.

Sly was the first to answer. "Sorry headmaster, but we were simply just going to the bathroom. We never stepped inside the pool room."

"I have two students that say otherwise, Mr. Cooper."

"And the three of us say we weren't. So unless you have other proof, it is our word against their's." We all knew no other proof would be found. Somehow the security tape from the pool room "mysteriously disappeared".

"Mr. Cooper, we all know two things. You are a very smooth talker. The other, we know you pulled this little prank with these two students. Your bags please, gentlemen." he said with a smile, as we regrettably handed over our bags.

Murray's held all sorts of snacks, and some crumpled paper, which was possibly his homework. It also had a key to his gym locker, and his wallet. After pulling out a sweaty pair of socks and goggles, he stopped, throwing everything but the food, which he confiscated, back into the bag, handing it to Murray, holding his nose.

Sly's held a few books, but mostly they were filled with poetry he had written for his many admirers. It also held a screwdriver, some bobby-pins, a crowbar, a black mask, and other tools which I just wanted to hit Sly for bring into school. The headmaster confiscated them all, warning Sly never to bring this stuff into school.

As he went for mine, I gulped. None of us though he would go through our bags. We would have made sure to leave everything back in our room. Murray had all sorts of snacks and Sly of course had his "tools". Mine however held plans for inventions, complicated math equations I had managed to solve, and even some actual inventions.

He stared at the stuff he pulled out of my bag. Looking from me to the work on the desk. He was dumb-founded, not thinking he had a genius in his school that was in league with the two idiots beside him. "Mr. Cooper. Mr. Thomas. You are to go back to class. Now." Both looked like they were going to fight, but both got this look from the headmaster meaning not to interfere. They left, leaving me with the headmaster.

"Now, Mr. Key, it seems you need to explain your self." He said holing up my newest invention. He pressed the play button, and it started playing "I'm Gonna Be" by the Proclaimers out of the small speakers. He pressed another button on the small machine, and "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield started playing. (Yes, Bentley made the first MP3 player when he was 13)

All I could do was stare out the window, while the headmaster went through everything in my bag, stopping to look at everything. When he pulled out a copy of The Iliad, which was printed in the original Greek type, he sighed and sat down. "Have you actually read this book?" I nodded. "You know, most people consider this one of the hardest books to read. Your 13 and this is in Greek." I shrugged. "You know, you truly don't belong in this school. This is not your full potential, from what I am seeing from your bag. I need to talk to your teachers, and your parents." I nodded.

**........................**

"What are we gonna do?!?!? You can't go to a different school!!!" Murray panicked as we walked home using McIver's Path.

"Well this isn't my fault!" I glared at Sly.

"Hey! Putting Miss. Miller in the pool full of jell-o was as much of my idea as yours."

"You just wanted to get rid of swimming for the rest of the year. I'm fine with swimming. It is like the only thing I can do well in P.E. class. You're the thief that drowns in 3 foot water." I snapped back.

"Well...why would you keep all that stuff in your bag!" Sly said, changing the subject.

"I didn't know that he was gonna check our bags. And I didn't want Miss. Megan or Ms. Puffin to find them, so I keep them with me at all times." I looked at the brochure the headmaster gave me. It had a private school for geniuses on the front. It was all the way in York, and I was given a full scholarship after the headmaster made a few calls.

We were silent all the way home. When we got there, Miss. Megan was waiting for us. She always knew I was a total genius, but she knew I would be devastated and depressed if I had to leave Murray, so she never forced me to do anything, as long as I worked on things like the music player or reading a book in another language. I think I would even be sad to leave Sly now.

**...........................**

"I'm telling you! He is a genius!" We laughed to ourselves, outside the headmaster's office. The headmaster was yelling to a bunch of people in his office. We had tricked him, and I would get to stay with Murray and Sly. Before I went to that school in York, I had to take a test, which "somehow" I fail, proving me to only be an average student. I took a different test, and made sure to get the same results, telling me I was just an average kid. The men in suits were furious with the Headmaster. It was hilarious. "Mr. Key, come in if you please!" I got up, getting a thumbs up from the two, and walked in. "Bag, now!" I handed it over.

"Of course. So do I get to go to that big fancy school yet?" I added a smile as I looked at the men beside me. The headmaster pulled out all of myself, finding a hand-held video game, some candy wrappers, school text books, some tests that I recently took getting C's and D's. The headmaster got more and more furious and red. Then he took out a ordinary tape recorder, which was the famous "music player".

"I think we can all agree this was a waste of time." One of the men in suits said, having the others men nod in agreement, leaving the headmaster speechless. After they left, he looked at me.

"Detention!" Was all he said before pointing to the door, telling me to get out. I grabbed my bag and meet up with the guys. We laughed for a long time after that. But we agreed, no more inventions, or thieving tools/food, at school. It was a close call, and we really needed to be more careful. I ended up building a hiding spot in our room, keeping all of it safe.

**......................**

**September 5, 1994  
****London, England  
****5:13 PM**

It was the first day of Year 10. I was in the library, severely missing it after the long summer break. I though I had only been in their reading for a few minutes, when Murray came in after soccer practice, telling me I had just spent two there. "Hey Ben! Ready?" He yelled from the doors. He got shushed by the librarian, yet again, and her said sorry.

"Where is Sly?" I asked.

"He was talking to a bunch of girls. I decide to leave and get you so we could both drag him home."

"Sounds like a plan." I looked at him, who looked a little depressed the girls were always over him. I wanted to point out the three giggling girls from our class, that have clearly been watching him all day. One, I knew, had had a crush on him since forever, yet had never said a word to him. Girls are so weird, why can't they just say something?

We started for Sly's locker, when we heard a lot of banging. We turned the corner, seeing Sly banging his head on his locker. Before he could do more damage to his head, Murray grabbed him. "Why is the only locker in the school I can't open, is actually mine?" he said depressingly, as both of us laughed.

"Because you're an idiot." I grabbed the piece of paper from his hand, and put in the combo, opening on the first try. Surrounding us, were girls, who were all laughing at the show that was happing.

"Poor Sly!" One said, giving off more giggles. I rolled my eyes, wondering how one idiot could possibly have so many admires.

**...................**

**December 31, 1994  
****Just outside London, England  
****2:59 PM**

I looked up from my book. "Where is Murray?"

Sly looked up from polishing his cane. "Uhhh..." For his birthday surprise, we had stolen all of his snacks. We though he was looking for them, but we haven't heard from in a few hours. We grabbed our coats, and started running around looking for him. We started into town, when we saw this dark blue van coming right towards Sly. He did one of his tricks to get out of the way of the van, landing on his feet, then slipping on some ice. He was such an idiot.

"Sly! Are you ok?" I yelled running towards him.

"Bentley? Is that you? I see a bright light....I'm floating...away." he said, actually sounding like he was hurt. He was getting better at lying.

"Stop being so over dramatic." I said hitting him over the head.

"You were worried about me." He said with a smile as he sat up. I rolled my eyes. The van waited there, and with the tinted black glass, we couldn't see who was driving. It revved up again, and came for us. I kneeled there, too shocked to move. Knowing I would be, Sly grabbed me, pulling me in close as he rolled us out of the way. The van passed, and then backed up. Sly was on top of me, but stood up, ready to either fight or pull me to safety again. When the window rolled down, it surprised us it was the friendly hippo.

"Hey, just making sure you would protect Bentley if anything happens." We stared at him shocked. Over the years both Sly and myself had done ridiculous tests to make sure all three of us were ready for the upcoming task. But never once had Murray done something.

He rolled up his window. "Shotgun for life!" Sly yelled, hoping into the passenger seat. I went through the back doors, finding no other seats, except for one chair strapped to the floor. "Murray! This is so cool!" Sly yelled, looking all around the new vehicle.

"I know. I saved up for it all year." he looked so proud of himself. He pulled a card out of his pocket. "I'm legal to drive by myself now since I'm now 16!"

"Just make sure not to hit anyone." I said dryly. Having Sly on top of me was not the greatest experience of my life, and I was bitter about it.

"It has room for all sorts of gizmos and computers for you Bentley." he said, trying to make me feel better. It was pretty big, without the seats....

"I think he likes it." Sly said with a smile. I didn't hear him, stuck in my trance, wondering what I could put in this huge space.

"You totally saved him." Murray turned to Sly.

"Well, yeah." Sly turned to Murray, saying it as if it was the obvious thing to do.

"Well, with all the fighting you two do..."

"He is just as much my brother as you, Murray." Sly cut him off. "I would do anything for the little geek."

"Good, because for awhile now it seemed you only wanted him because he is smart."

"And for awhile now, he has seemed he only wants to do this to protect you."

"Trust me, that is what he thought when we were younger." Sly turned to Murray, somewhat confused and upset. "Then he learned to love ya." Murray smiled, punching Sly in the shoulder.

"What do you guys think about a tracking device, and a I could make a few good computers to put back here." I said, coming out of my trace. I looked at the two, both looked jumpy when I said something.

"Uhh...sounds good, buddy," Murray said distantly.

I looked at them confused, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing!" Sly yelled. Murray laughed. I looked at Murray.

"Don't worry about it, pal. Lets see what this van can do!" Murray said, revving up the engine.

Mental note: nail seat to the ground and add a seatbelt.

___________________

Hey....sorry about the long wait...with vacation, the short story, and my computer crashing...it has taken awhile....

Hope you guys check out my short story _What If..._it is all about Bentley and Penelope...its sad...

Also....the story about the locket incident was inspired by a picture at deviant art under _Cooper's Locker Problem..._

.....it includes Sly Cooper in an Ouran Host Club Uniform....my favorite manga :D


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just realized if I don't give credit to people...they get really mad and threaten to take away your profile....so here it is for my three short stories, and the two big ones so far:**

**I DO NOT OWN:  
****-sucker punch  
****-sly cooper characters  
****-treasure island  
****-black people  
****-london  
****-vegetables  
****-batman comics  
****-the alphabet  
****-football/soccer  
****-wrestling  
****-baseball  
****-police cars  
****-DNA  
****-'thief is born, not made' saying  
****-Scary John the Janitor  
****-Ouran Host Club  
**_**-Fahrenheit 451  
**__**-1984  
**_**-harry Potter movie  
****-nervous system  
****-MP3 players  
****-dark blue rapist van  
****-whiskey  
****-**_**you and me **_**by lifehouse  
****-Lexis  
****-apples  
****-the hamptons  
****-bi-planes  
****-Kinderdijk, Holland  
**_**-Breakway **_**by Kelly Clarkson  
****-Whaaaaaaaaaaaatsupppppp  
****-Royal Hawaiian flowers  
**_**-i'm gonna be **_**by the proclaimers  
**_**-jessie's girl **_**by rich springfield  
****-ect. ect. **

**BUT I DO OWN:  
****-my own clever ideas  
****-canada  
****-jamming jabala **_I'm his pimp :D _

**.......................................**

**January 4, 1995  
****London, England  
****12:31 PM**

"We are doing what?!?" I said, completely paranoid.

"It will be simple, just so we can get used to stealing stuff and lying if we get caught." Sly said it simply as if he was reciting the alphabet. Murray just nodded, barely following what was going on.

"So you want us to steal the fruit?" I shushed him, trying not to get us in trouble. That Saturday morning, when Sly told us we were going to the grocery store, I was confused. Now, as we walked the aisles, checking for security cameras, shop workers and other shoppers, we were going to steal produce.

"It is really simple. It is busy now, so no one will really notice. Once we get better and better, we will do it when less people are around. We actually need to start training. We can't just leave the orphanage and expect to get back my book along with beating the Fiendish Five."

"Well, I am the tech guy/strategist. I don't need to be here." I started walking out.

"Remember the rush you got when u took those goggles. How great it felt. You're a thief, one that doesn't want to think he is, but a thief. You will feel less stressed and be less uptight if you follow your instincts." I followed them unwillingly, but afterwards, I did feel better. I tried staying focus, not wanting to get to cocky and get caught.

I got this rush that felt amazing. It was like when I stole the goggles and came up with the plan for the Cookie heist.

"Whoa...you didn't even bother to pay for my goggles!"

**.......................................**

**May 4, 1995  
****8:43 PM  
****Just outside London, England**

I was reading a book in bed when Murray gave off this blood-curling scream. I looked up real quick, to see Murray pointing at Sly, who was in the middle of getting undresses. The raccoon just stood there, no shirt on, looking for where a spider or cockroach might be.

"Murray!" We both yelled at the same time and he calmed down, but he still pointed to Sly. Then I realized the rumor going around school was true.

"You didn't!"

"What?" he said with his stupid little grin.

I lower my voice, to make sure Miss. Megan or any little kids didn't hear. "You slept with Rachel Amur under the bleachers." I hissed, seeing he no longer had his chain with the guitar pick on it.

"So what?" he replied, playing it off as it was nothing. Murray pretty much fell over on the floor.

"She is a total slut!" I had said it a bit loud, receiving a glare from Sly to quiet down. "You treat girls like dirt, Sly! It is no wonder why only girls like Rachel Amur surround you!"

"It was no big deal, Bentley."

"It was all around school!"

"People will forget it by next week."

"Yeah, when you shag a girl in the boy's locker room. Was it seriously behind the school bleachers?"

"So what. You don't get it. Both me and Murray have had dates and girlfriends. Have you even talked to one other then Miss. Megan?" he said with that stupid grin again.

"Whatever. Forget it." I stormed out of the room, book in hand. I went outside, and sat under the tree. I was 15, I didn't need a girlfriend right now. I should be focusing on the upcoming finals for Year 10. I took a deep breath, looking up at the night sky. It wasn't black yet, but that purplish color right before it turned black. I pulled out my own chain, wondering if I would ever find someone. I closed my eyes, trying to think what she would look like. She would have to be smart. Really smart. She would also...maybe if she....

And that was the problem. Other then just wanting her to be smart, I didn't care who she was or what she looked liked.

God, I am such a loser....

**.....................................**

**January 4, 1996  
****London, England  
****5:34 PM**

"Murray, just pay attention. You need to learn this stuff for the test coming up soon!" We were in the library after his wrestling practice, trying to get him to learn so he would pass onto Year 12. Clearly, he just wanted to work at the garage full-time and work on the van. He just nodded, really wanting to get a snack. "Look, I gotta get to work. Try to study some more, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Was all he said, as he started packing up his stuff.

"Not even going to humor me?"

"Nope."

"I can help you if you like." We turned to see girl from our class. The squirrel was the one that had a huge crush on him, and followed him wherever he went. Finally, she was talking to him, with only 6 months left of school. I rolled my eyes. Murray, who had clearly not been happy with study changed his mind real quick.

"I would love some help. It will take a long time though." He said with a smile. Great, after today he was going to end up with a girlfriend. They just kinda stared at each other, not noticing the extreme awkward silence or me still standing there. Finally I just left, not saying a word. I walked a few blocks to the electronic shop I worked at, which usually I just checked everything over and pocketed a few spare parts that would have gone into the trash.

I thought back to that girl, Zeya Logrono. She was pretty, tiny compared to the 5'11 guy next to her. She had these big grey eyes, and really soft-spoken. She wasn't the brightest, but she was kind and caring. No one could ever hate her, she was just too nice.

I started working on a computer, making sure the dial-up was working properly. I tried to calm myself, because once he got home, he would expect me to be happy for him that he finally had someone that liked him. Even if she had liked him for years....

I walked home, a few hours later. I didn't really mind the snow, or the harsh winds. I was too long into my mind. I was nice, quiet, but nice. I didn't treat girls like dirt. Maybe I wasn't the cutest thing ever, but why did no one like me. I tripped over a rock in the snow, and fell face first into a bank of snow. I didn't bother getting up and fell fast asleep.

**........................................**

**January 5, 1996  
****London, England  
****7:04 AM**

"Achoo!" I sneezed again.

"102.7" Was all she had to say. I wasn't going to school for awhile. "Well, Benjamin. I hope you enjoy your bed. You will be there a long time until this fever works it's way down." Mrs. Megan left, probably to get me some more soup. Then Murray hit me over the head for the umpteenth time that day.

"I can not believe you fell asleep in a snow bank. Your so lucky I actually stayed at the library so long, and saw you driving home." Sly nodded in agreement. They were both mad at me, which they had the right.

I remembered being nudged on the side of the road, about an hour later. It was Murray. He picked me up throwing me into the van. I remember him muttering something, over and over, but I couldn't remember what. He drove like a mad man for only seconds until we ended up at home. He dragged me inside, onto a couch, where he started yelling for Miss. Megan. A bunch of little kids surrounded me, asking me why I was blue. I didn't understand their question, and thankfully Ms. Puffin threw them back into bed. Then Sly came running down, wonder what the hell I was doing sleeping in a snow storm. After awhile, a doctor came, saying the cliché, if he makes it through out the night, he will be fine.

Then the two idiots started crying, telling me I had to live, I just had to make it!

After while, Murray exhausted himself, and fell over in a dead sleep, and Sly started talking in a soft whisper:

"Bentley, I am so so so sorry. I have pulled you into my family stuff, making you do this to protect Murray. And even when you did say you would join, I acted like a total douche to you. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." he started crying, tears pouring out of his eyes, soaking into my sweater. I wanted to tell him to stop, that I wasn't dead yet, but for some reason, I think he felt he needed it to do it. It wasn't like he would ever do it when I was awake. I kept my eyes closed, trying to keep my breathing slow and even. "I know I treat you horribly, but you and Murray are like the brothers I never had. Family that I would be happy to pick all over again if I had too." he was silent for a moment. Then he ruined the moment.

"BENTLEY? ARE YOU AWAKE!?!?!?!?" he started screaming at me, shaking me awake. waking up Murray.

"What gave me away?" I asked opening my eyes a little, my voice sounding really parched.

"Your breathing wasn't rhythmic anymore....bastard." he said sourly, as he turned to walk away. Not sure what going on, Murray found a way to make it better. He pulled Sly over in a tight grip, and Murray crushed the both of us in an extreme bear hug. Very painful.

**..........................**

**February 13, 1996  
****Just outside London, England  
****3:14 PM**

Murray was running around the whole room, trying to figure out what to do. It was the day before Valentine's Day, and he wasn't sure what to do. He of course had a date with Zeya, and he was planning to take her to dinner and a movie. Now he wasn't sure if he should bring a stuffed animal, chocolate, flowers, or all three.

"I still think you should bring a stuffed animal." Sly suggested.

"Flowers are nicer." I added.

"But she really likes chocolates." Murray said in a whine. It was times like these that I questioned how I was such good friends with people so much different then me.

"So get chocolates Murray." Sly said for the millionth time.

"I'm gonna go call Timmy, and see what he thinks." Both of us sighed as he ran out of the room to find the phone.

"What are you planning tomorrow."

"Planning, I'm sure you mean how many girls?"

"Of course." I rolled my eyes. I didn't even feel sorry for the girls he treated like that. Most of them deserved it.

"Surprisingly, only two."

"Wow...jerk."

"Hey, calm down. One is for me, and the other for you. They are both 12 Years in Upper School. One is a raccoon and the other is a bat, very cute. I know it isn't the smart girls Institute you would want to be with, but..." He said with his puppy dog eyes. Clearly he promised a double date.

"Can't. I'm still ground for my near-death experience. I really wish I could go though." I said with as much fake happiness and joy that I could muster for my last sentence.

"And I'm the jerk..." Sly rolled his eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"What I always do. Go to school, work, and come home and work on the computer I'm making."

"Nerd."

"Better then a Pimp."

"Nothing is better then a Pimp." He said with the classic Sly smile. "So you sure you don't just wanna sneak out and come?"

"Yes." I turned back to the book I was reading before Murray came in, bombarding us with the classic Pre-Valentine's Day question.

Apparently with his family's Master Thief skills, he got mind reading powers. "You know, your not gonna find Mrs. Right if you all you do is read and invent. How about u talk to some of the people in our class, other then the two of us?"

I looked up at him. Ever since falling asleep in that snow bank, I had been wondering who she might be, where I might find her, how do I know when I meet her. "I don't feel like it." Was what I said. What I though was that I am way to scared.

**.............................**

**May 5, 1996  
****Just outside London, England  
****10:27 AM**

We were sitting around the kitchen table, an envelope in front of each of us. "Boys, your never going to know where your going if you don't open those envelopes." Miss. Megan said anxiously, gently trying to get us to open our envelopes. They held where we would being going for Year 12 and 13. Or if we would be going anywhere for further schooling.

I reached for mine, and then took back my hand, still too scared to find out how badly I had done on the test. Murray gave up and opened his, both me and Sly stared at him as he opened it. He quickly turned a dark color pink and looked like he was going to fall over. "I failed..." Was all he had to say. All the studying with me and Zeya had been in vain. Me and Sly reached for ours at the same time. I couldn't believe what mine said. Sly looked at me.

"Full scholarship at the Institute for the next two years." I said with a smile. I would be able to start a degree in Engineering Technologies.

"Sucker. I got Upper school." Clearly happy with himself for not having to do to much work since Upper school prepared you for a job, not collage.

We looked at Miss. Megan, who looked like she had a migraine. "You ok?" We all said at once.

"Trust me, when the three of you are gone, my life will be much easier." She shook her head. We all looked at each other, knowing we had put her through a lot. Murray never wanted to go to school, Sly would disappear all the time in the middle of the night doing who-knows-what, and I would work on inventions, that might explode every now and again. We ran over to her and tackled the poor 46-year-old peacock into the biggest bear-hug she had ever been in.

**.........................**

Over the next few months, everything went well except for one issue. Murray was happy to be working at the garage full-time and spent his free time either at the gym or with either me, Sly, or Zeya. Sly and Zeya went to the same Upper School together. They say it is a lot of fun, and way more people then the 30 people per Year at our old school. Sly was more then happy to have more and new girls to toy with. As for me, the Institute was more my level of intellect. The library was even bigger then at the other school. It was great.

After a few months of being at the library every day doing my homework, knowing once I got home I would be bombarded with little kids wanting to play, I saw this cat. She sat in the same spot everyday. She had these long black curls, and beautiful brown eyes. She was tan, and extremely Italian. She sat in front of me in calculus as I later found out. Everyday I would check if she was there, and everyday, my heart felt like is was going to pop out of my chest when I saw her.

One day in late October, I was grabbing a book when I heard someone yell "Hey Rebecca!" two girls I didn't know waved to her, and the pretty Italian looked up and told them to shush. I casually walked over, trying to be as sneak as I was when stealing produce with the guys, and listened in.

"This is a library guys. You need to be quiet." Rebecca hissed at the two girls.

"Well sooooorry." One of the others said. "But your like not gonna believe who I just like totally got asked to the movies from."

"Who?" Rebecca said, clearly annoyed. Anyone but Sly. Please, anyone but Sly, was all I could think.

"Sly Cooper!!" The two girls gave this horrifying squeal. Rebecca looked like she was going to kill them for making so much noise. I groaned.

"He is a total pimp. Why him?" Rebecca asked, pleading to get an actual reason. I was really starting to like her.

"Have you seen him? He is gorgeous!" The two blondes squealed again.

"You two are going to get me kicked out. Shut up!" She hissed at them again.

"Well, I am sorry. Sly offered it to be a double date. His friend goes to this school, and he is really smart." I screamed. Everything seemed like it stood still. No one moved, no one talked. They just moved there head towards me to see what was happening. The people in the same aisle of books looked at me, thinking I must be crazy. Turning a bright pink, I ran out before the three girls would try to find out what was going on. I stormed home, seeing Murray and Sly over by the van.

"Hey pal, what up?" Murray said, looking at he seeing me very red in the face. That was when I tackled Sly. He never had a clue what I was planning on doing, go I got a few good punched to the head before he rolled over me, putting me in a simple head lock.

"What the hell is your problem?!?" Sly yelled, slightly out of breath.

"My problem? Why the hell did you set me up on a date with Rebecca?"

"Because you were to scared to do anything. Me and Murray saw you drooling over her in the library, so I tracked down one of her friends, offering a date. They said fine. I thought you would be happy!" he let me go, letting me cool off on the grass. Murray stood ready to intervene. "Look, I'm sorry. I will never try to help you out with your love life ever again. Even if there is a girl I think you would be soul mates with, I won't do a damn thing. Ok?"

He looked down at me. He looked angry, filled with confusion.

I got off the ground and muttered a thanks. I went to my room, and shut the door, falling asleep right as I jumped into bed.

**......................................**

**November 2, 1996  
****London, England  
****3:24 PM**

I went over it in my head once more. I tried not to worry, knowing if I did I would just mess up. But it was my nature, and soon my stomach was churning.

I stood up from my chair, and walked over to her. "Umm...Rebecca right?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Mhm...Benjamin right? From Calculus class?" I nodded. Just ask her the simple question. You can do it.

"Yeah. My mind was wondering during class, and I was wondering if you had the homework assignment?"

She gave me this beautiful smile. "Of course. Would you like to borrow my notes too?" my heart skipped.

"I would love to borrow them." I said, try not to sound to nervous.

"Well here you go. Would you mind meeting tomorrow at the mall so I can pick them up?" Right, today was Friday. I couldn't count the number of times I had gotten to school and found out it was Saturday.

"Sure. What time?"

"Noon?"

"Okay. I'll...umm...see you then." I took the notes, practically running outside.

**.....................**

**November 29, 1996  
****Just outside London, England  
****8:47 PM**

"Hey Bentley." Sly came into the room, making sure I hadn't thrown myself off the roof yet. "Don't worry about it too much. It didn't deserve to happen to you."

"Did I deserve to be put in this crap hole? Did I deserve to never know my parents? Did I deserve most of the things I get? NO...YET THEY KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!!!" I was furious. It was all because of that girl.

About a month ago, I went to the mall to return her notebook. We got down to talking, and I was falling head over heels for Rebecca. She was so pretty and smart, she made me nervous being with her. When hours had past, we left the mall going separate ways, but not before she kissed me....on the lips.

After that, I majorly started falling for her. She seemed really interested in all the stuff I did with my computers. She showed me some off the stuff she worked on for her Biology Major. She was brilliant when it came to all sorts of animals and theories, and she even lost me sometimes, having to go back and explain.

Along with all the talking, the physical part of our relationship was going really well too. It was actually tonight, that I was going to give her my damn chain that both Murray and Sly had given away a long time ago. (Zeya and Rachel of course)

Sly had followed me, saying he was going to the movies to meet up with a girl, exactly where I was going. "You know, you have looked so much happier with Rebecca."

"I feel happier. She loves me, and I love her."

"You tell her that?"

"Yes. I actually say what I feel unlike you."

"And she was okay with it? You have only been with her a month?"

"You can not seriously be the person giving me lectures on girls and being kind to them and not moving so fast." I looked at him, and he shrugged.

That was when my world turned upside down. Right in front of the movie theater, Rebecca was making out with this bulldog, with big muscles and bigger hair. We both stopped and stared, and then she saw me.

She wiped her mouth, running over towards the shocked me and Sly. "Ben, look, I'm sorry." Then the big guy come over, and grabbed her by the waist.

"This guy bugging you babe?"

"Nah, Sammy. This is Benjamin, we go to school together." She winked at me to keep quiet. Which I did.

Not Sly. "Actually, this is her boyfriend, since it seems you have forgotten, Rebecca." he grabbing me.

"This shrimp is the rebound guy!?!? Christ Becky, I thought you would pick someone a bit better then pip-squeak turtle." I gulped. Of course I was the rebound guy.

"Geez Sammy, leave him alone." Rebecca said, in a pouty way.

"Look at him! He's crying!!!" Sammy rolled over laughing, and Rebecca did to. Doing whatever her Sammy wanted her to do. Sly jumped, and I got him by the shoulders, stopping him.

"Let's go Sly." And for once, he actually listened to me.

Then, hours later, here I was. Laying in bed, yelling my head off. "Life sucks." I said turning over, so my face was in my pillow. The girl I loved, was just using me as a pillow until that Sammy guy came back.

Sly took a seat, right on top of my back. I started yelling, and sat up, after pushing him off. "At least you made me move." He said with a shrug. Of course, now everyone though I was suicidal, just because of some girl. "You know, you shouldn't worry about it so much. You will find someone, that really likes you. That you will give that damn chain too. And I promise, I will never put you and another girl together." I looked down, and due to a nervous complex, I was playing with it. I put it down, and start wailing. Sly grabbed me in a hug, and didn't let go until I feel asleep.

__________________________

Awww.....brotherly love

Also...down with Rebecca!!!!! That bitch....

Also...I hope you like Zeya, im gonna make a one shot about her and Murray, seeing their relationship from beginning to end....

Also....(yet again)...the Cooper gang will official start in chapter 7

Also...(yet yet again) if you actually read through the top bold part, I feel sorry for u, u must be so board...but the part about Jammin Jabala is true...

Also...check out Slylady345's "National Crazy Thief Week!"


	7. Chapter 7

**January 19, 1997  
****Just outside London, England  
****1:21 AM**

"Bentley....Bentley." Someone was nudging me. I rolled over in my bed, looking up at a certain raccoon.

"Dude, what time is it? I have finals tomorrow." I said, half-asleep.

"Nothing much. Just make sure by this time tonight, two weeks from now, you have plans to rob the Bank of England. Just go back to sleep, buddy." he said very sincerely, almost like it was nothing at all.

"Okay. I'll start working on them soon." I turned over, starting to fall asleep again, when I realized what he said. I jumped up while yelling, "You want to do what!"

I leapt up, and he covered my mouth. "Shush. The little ones are sleeping." All I could was shake my head.

Murray was up now. "Why does Bentley look like he is gonna kill you?" he said, looking at the two of us.

I removed Sly's hand. "He wants to rob the Bank of England." I hissed.

"Wait, you didn't know that? He has been telling me that for like a year now." I looked at Sly, glaring.

"Look, I knew you would try to talk us out of it."

"So your giving me two week to come up with a plan...to rob a bank! Why do I have to go to jail on my 17th birthday!" I said, whining a little.

"Well, one of the few things in the Thievious Racoonus I remember is that rule number one is no one in the Cooper Clan can not pull any big heist, over about 100 dollars, until they are 17. We would have done it sooner if we knew your real birthday." He said, as easy as that.

"So, since we are all part of this Cooper Family, where is my 'deadly cane'." I said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare make fun of it, Key."

"I'm going to bed. We will start recon tomorrow and I'll come up with a plan." Sly smiled, and the three of us fell fast asleep.

**.............................**

**February 1, 1997  
****Just outside London, England  
****3:45 PM**

"Ok. I think I got it." Sly said sarcastically for the one millionth time.

"Can you please just be careful!" I yelled at him.

"So what_ is that,_ again?" He said laughing pointing at my maps.

I hit his head with my hand. "I am not a artist. I got it the first time. Leave me alone!" My plans did _look_ pretty bad, but the idea was good.

"Anyone else having a strange sense of déjà vu?" Murray asked. We looked at him. "I don't know, I just think we have done this before."

"In this strange déjà vu thing of yours, do you remember eating crayons?" I asked, trying to think back to the only other time I made a map for a heist.

"YEAH!!!" Both me and Sly rolled our eyes. I rolled off my bed, and reached under bed, where a secret department stood under the floorboard. I rummaged through some papers, grabbing the plan for the cookie heist. I placed the piece of paper with all these crapping drawings next to the maps of the Bank of England.

"Hmm...I think I like this one better. It's more colorful." I said pointing to the crayon drawing. We all laughed.

"Geez. This was from forever ago!" Sly said, picking up the drawing.

"Right before my 8th birthday. Back when you still scared me." I said to Sly, who was lost in his thoughts. He still managed to stick his tongue out at me. "You know, tonight we don't have to worry about Scary John the Janitor and Ms. Puffin. We need to worry about cops...with guns." I gulped, hoping we wouldn't run into any of them.

"Do you have a weapon?" Sly asked.

"What? Of course not!"

"Then they are not allowed to shot a gun at you. They can only point it at you and chase you down"

"Is that suppose to make the guy that trips over his own two feet rejoice?"

"Jump into the British Channel, you swim fast enough."

"How about we use the van and not get shot at!?" Murray butted in. We all started laughing.

"Ok guys. We have gone over the plans "millions" of time. We just need to be careful...ok?" The two nodded as I said what I said.

"So you guys ready to take another pre-heist picture?" Sly jumped up, and flew to his side of the room, grabbing a picture of us right before the cookie heist and my newest invention.

We looked at the picture that we had all memorized by heart. I was on the far left, holding a book of course. I looked so puny and skinny next to the two next to me. I still was really. Even back then, I kept my hair a close shave, just because I was used to it. Melissa and Nate and Timmy would always stick gum in my hair, making Miss. Megan have to shave it every other week. I was wearing an over-sized t-shirt, and jeans that were way to long. I was glad once I got a job, allowing me to buy my own fitting jeans and button down shirts.

Murray, who stood in the middle behind us, was the tallest by about a half a foot back then. He had about a whole foot on me. He too was in jeans and a t-shirt, but they were actually small on him. He still had some baby fat, showing a lot of it in those clothes. He kept having these growth spurts, so Miss. Megan couldn't keep u getting him new clothes all the time. He was making a muscle of course, and in the background, you could see his tricycle. His hair style hadn't changed at all either, still in his wild dreadlocks.

Then stood Sly on the far right, in front of Murray. He was the only one with clothes that actually fit, since it was clothes his parents had bought him, and he hadn't grown. The only thing out of place for him was his hat, that always slid down over his eyes whenever he would move. Thankfully, his ears grew and his head got fuller of hot air, and he could wear his father's hat with no problem now. His hair was much longer now, and worn in a flip, but still had the dark grey color.

The three of us used the window to get outside. Murray pretty much threw me over his shoulder as we climbed down, using the tree so Miss. Megan wouldn't hear us on the roof...again. Murray refused to put me down, even once we reached the van. We got one of the kids to use my invention, called a binocucom, which was a communication device, much better then the cupunicator I had made when I was little. It showed your face, along with the person you were talking to. Through the lens, you could also see plans I put through them, as well as them just being simple binoculars. The little bunny took a picture of us:

Sly was on the far right again, still the same height difference between him and Murray. He wore his hat of course, and held his cane this time, that he also grown into. He wore a pair of tight jeans, along with a ironed polo. He always looked nice, wherever he went. Murray stood next to him, dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt, with all sorts of unidentifiable spots and smudges from the garage he worked at. Under the clothes, you could really see his muscles and abs, and the baby fat was long gone. Since Murray refused to put me down, I was stuck sitting on his shoulder. I hated that I was the skinny turtle being held up by the muscular hippo.

After the picture was taken, we raced upstairs again. The only problem was, we kept getting stopped by little kids in the orphanage. We were the oldest, the ones that protected them, and the ones that would always help them. With the money we got tonight, most of it would be going towards them in birthday and Christmas presents and an actual swing set, rather then a old tire tied to a tree they would fight over constantly.

**....................**

**February 2, 1997  
****Just outside London, England  
****12:03 AM**

"You guys ready yet?" Sly asked impatiently, pacing back and forth in the room.

"Hey, your not waiting on me." I said, watching Murray throwing all his stuff around the room. "What are you looking for?"

Murray looked at Sly, and he jumped up, and both started looking for whatever was missing. I was funny seeing Sly, dressed up at a blue Old English Gentleman, with a black piece of fabric covering his eyes. It made him look a lot older then 17. Murray, dressed in a baggy light blue shirt, bright pink pants, and of course the pair of goggles he had fallen in love as part of his mask, which also had a pink helmet attached now.

I sat on my bed, watching the two run about. I was wearing a white short-sleeve button-down shirt, and a pair of blue jeans. There was no way I was leaving the van, so there was no need for a disguise. Unfortunately, my friends though otherwise.

"Found them!" Murray eyed, holding up a red bowtie and these really thick glasses that you couldn't see through. Sly shook his head, not believing Murray could have possibly lost them, and then they turned to me with these huge grins...

After about 10 minutes, we were in the van. I was still bitterly angry for them tackling me, and sticking the huge red bow on me along with the big glasses. You could barely see my face with the damn things on. They reminded me of a one-sided mirror. I could see out, but people just got a reflection of themselves when they looked at my face. Only after they succeeded getting them on did they say "Surprise!". Defiantly my worst birthday by far.

Murray drove his van, parking it about 10 blocks from the bank. We would only be using it if the cops got hold of Sly and he need a quick escape. "Remember Sly, only worry about safe box 123, 274, 345, 378, and 412. Only hard cash, no jewelry, got it? Any trouble, call it in and we will come get you." I handed him the key Murray had made only a few days ago

*********Flashback*******

"For my plan to work, we are going to need a copy of the master key. Murray, your going to go into the bank, disguised of course, and open up an account for a safe box. The man will show you too the room with all of the safe boxes, and he will leave once he gets yours open. Once he is gone, reach into your suitcase, and pull out this packet of papers, spread them out on the table and look like your reading them. Keep still, moving your head back and forth like you are reading them. Then I will tell you what to do from there. Got it?"

"Yeah. But why am I doing this?" He sounded like he already knew he was going to mess up. He wanted me or Sly to do it.

"Too risky pal. I need to be in the van, doing security stuff giving you time to do what you need to do. And even with Sly in disguise both times he goes there, it would be too obvious that two young raccoons walked into the bank within only a few days apart." he nodded, and changed into a business suit we got cheap at a Goodwill store. "Your gonna do fine." I smiled, and he gave me a nervous smile back. Once we got to the bank, Murray jumped out, leaving me by the computers I built in the back of the van with Sly up front.

"This is going to work, right?" Sly asked rather timidly.

"It is going to wok perfectly." I said, a lump forming in my throat.

"Didn't you say that before the Cookie heist?"

"Shut it, Sly." I glared at him. Already hacked into the bank security, I saw Murray walk in. The bank had limited security dealing with technology. Mostly just cameras that couldn't record any sound, so we watched him, not sure how scared or nervous he sounded. After filling out a lot of paperwork saying he just wanted the safe box for business, he lived in New York, and he was 25-year-old named Louis Carter. After a background check, they found the website I made with his company and his picture.

"When did you make all of that stuff?!" I looked up seeing Sly staring at the computer. There were five of them. One showed the website with Louis Carter and his company. One was connected to the binocucom while one was connected to the computer on of the secretaries was using. It would move by it's self, showing her doing paperwork, and soon be giving Louis Carter's a safe box number electronically. The last two were security feed, showing all eight of the cameras the bank used. He was dumb-founded by it all.

"Sly, this is what I do for the team. I stay in the van, making sure you two are safe with the plans and inventions I come up with." I said with a smirk. "You and Murray are more then welcome to get caught by the police when you leave, but I'm staying in here, in my element." The paperwork went through, and the secretary added Mr. Louis Carter into the system. He was given box number 277, and I got the names and number of each box lit up on the computer. I made a quick print out, getting over thousands of names and box numbers.

Then Murray was taken into the safe room, where he opened his briefcase, taking out the documents. Sly watched as I recorded him just reading the papers, making a loop feed for the security guards in the bank. "Ok Murray, your good to move." I said into my binocucom, green of course. Murray pulled his pink one out of the secret apartment in the case.

"Okay buddy. What do I need to do now?"

"Sly can pick lock the safe boxes, but as you see, each box needs two keys. One that every individual is given, and one the bank keeps as the 'master key'. I need you to grab the squirt bottle and the rag." He did as he was told. "Now walk over to one of the boxes, and squirt the goo onto the far right keyhole. Make sure not to get any air bubbles by squinting the entire bottle into to keyhole. Have the ragged under it to keep from making a mess." He did everything perfectly, a bit shaky, but perfectly. "Once air hits the goo, it will automatically harden. Hold it steady."

After a few moments, I told him to take the mold out. He placed it in the briefcase with the his binocucom. "Last thing, ok Murray?" he nodded. "I need you to go exactly how you were standing again, hands on the table looking at the papers." he did it perfectly, and I took the loop off, giving security back their live feed. "Good, pack everything into your box, and walk out."

He placed the papers into his security box, and left, joining us in the van. Once he got into the driver's side, he let out a big breath of air. "Holy shit. That was scary...but so much fun." he looked at us with a huge smile.

After that, I took the mold of the key, scratched off the end, and got rid of any air bubbles still left in the mold. I also checked out all the people with safe boxes, finding people most likely with a lot of hard cash in their safe box rather then documents and jewelry. I also tried finding people that deserved to be ripped off, people to greedy and are complete pricks.

**********************

He took the key, pocketing it. "Don't worry. I got this." He jumped out, and dashed across the roofs of London, no one having any clue what was going to happen. He reached the roof right before the bank, and grabbed his blue binocucom. "What now, Bentley?"

"Were you listening at all when I explained the plan?"

"So you'll talk Murray through stuff, but not me?" He gave a fake sound of sadness in his voice.

"Jeez. Do you see that air vent on the side of the building?"

"Yeah."

"Go through it. Take a left and then a right. Fall threw the second opening once you make the right. I have the security on a loop of the safe room, so you have 10 minutes before the guards make their next round."

"On it." Within seconds, Sly was in the safe room shown on my computer. I check my other computer, running the loop feed for the security guards, and it was working perfectly. I looked over at Murray, who was board out of his mind, not taking any notice to what I was doing unlike Sly. He placed his cane on the table beside him, and put the master key in the first safe box, and he got out a bobby pin to pick the other lock on the box. Thankfully, both of us didn't mess up, and the box opened. He grabbed the cash, placing into a white sack, of course with an American green money sign on it. This is what happens when you leave the idiots alone for two seconds, I though, shaking my head.

It took no more then four minutes for him to open all the safe boxes and get the money. He got out, and was back in the van by the time the guards started making their rounds. Inside each of the empty boxes, a calling card from the Cooper Gang would be found.

We drove a safe distance away, before Sly showed us the money he had gotten. Over 300,000 pounds was in that small little sack. I almost had a heart attack. "Was it worth two weeks on planning and messing up your birthday, Bentley?" Sly asked, and all I could do was nod. Both him and Murray laughed. "And that isn't all." We looked at him as he pulled out of the bottom of the sack, three jewelry boxes.

"Sly! What are we going to do with that! I told you no jewelry!" I hissed, mad because he hadn't listened to me.

"It was a sign from God, telling us to keep doing what we are doing. When I opened the last box 412, it held these boxes right on top." I looked at them, as Sly turned his flashlight on them. One was a long, pink box, another was a smaller, wider blue box, and the smallest one was a green box.

"Not gonna lie, _that_ is creepy." Was all I could say, shocked at what had happened. Sly grinned as we took our own box. Murray's pink one held a diamond necklace. Sly's blue one held diamond earrings. And mine held a diamond wedding ring.

"I think the wrong person got the wedding ring..." Murray said looking at me, as Sly laughed. I could only mumble curses at God under my breath.

**.............................**

It took a long time before people found out what was hidden in their safe boxes. News crews and police were baffled how this happened. Most people thought the Cooper Family had disappeared, gone for good. Sly got really mad when they thought it was just impersonators. Murray ended up sitting on him to make him keep still, making sure he didn't try to do anything stupid. After all the gifts and such for the kids, we thought Miss. Megan was catching on, since she knew I was smart enough to make a plan to rob a bank, and Sly was able to pull it off. But she never said a thing. After a few more smaller heists over a few months, the mysterious impersonator was getting a lot of publicity. We even meet a very feisty cop from Interpol, Inspector Fox, who told the public, we were in fact the real deal. Sly fell in instant love with the blue-haired fox. It was funny seeing the one-sided love relationship.

Then, before we knew it, me and Sly were graduating Year 13. I had decided to "go around the world" with my best friends for a year before going to collage as an excuse to anyone that asked. While Murray went to say a final good-bye to Zeya and Sly went to do whatever, I started packing my bags, finally leaving the place I had called home for the past 18 and a half years That is when Miss. Megan came to talk to me.

"Benjamin?" I turned around, seeing the woman I had pretty much though of as my mother.

"What's up, Miss Megan?" I asked, since she looked like she was going to start crying. She pulled me into a bear hug. With my recent growth spurt, I was finally taller then her. She grabbed my face, just looking at me.

"Benjamin, I swear, if you get yourself or those two put in jail or hurt in anyway, I will find and kill you. You are the brains of this little gang. Protect them." She said, even with tears rolling down her face, she still sounded extremely threatening.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." I said with a smile. I was somewhat relieved that she knew. It had been hard for me not to tell her anything. Keeping a secret from Murray and Sly was simple, but the peacock was a different story. She gave a weak smile, grabbed the Treasure Island book still on my bed, looking at it. I knew the whole book by heart, because ever since she had given it to me for my 4th birthday, I had read and re-read it. "Please, keep it safe for me?"

"Get everyone of your inventions out of this room, all the bombs and tools, and I will keep it perfectly safe in my office." She held it so tight. She never told us who her favorite was, but I always had a feeling. "You never should have stayed in this place. You deserved a proper home with parents and siblings."

"Why? I already live in this mansion with you as a mother, and 117 brothers and sisters."

"You kept count of every single one didn't you?" She said with a smile.

"Of course. So just so we are clear on this, investors get to visit whenever they want, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled, looking at this boy, she had know his whole life. When her soul mate had died in a tragic car accident when she was 22, leaving her with no family, she came here to work; to forget her lover and the children that she would never have of her own.

Since then, she had meet and raised over 300 children, and he had been by far the longest to live here, by far the smartest, and by far the kindest. And a very close favorite.

The next day we left to Paris, France, where Thiefnet lead me to believe a copy of a folder on the Fiendish Five was held on by Inspector Fox. It would give me the information I need to track them down to finally help Sly.

_________________________

Yeah.....they are finally going after the fiendish five....

Im going to be skipping this part about them fighting the fiendish five, seeing there is a video game you people can easily play to find out what happen...if ur depressed about it, Murray's Past by Jammin Jabala is going over everything....

**But what they did according to me(a.k.a. all i care about):  
****-stole the folder  
****-fought Sir Raleigh  
****-stopped in New York on their way to Mesa City...made fun of a rich heiress for running away  
****-fought Muggshot  
****-fought Ruby  
****-fought PK  
****-fought Clockwork  
****-Sly kissed Carmelita**

Ta-Da!!!- the end

The next even chapter will take place right before Sly Cooper 2...also here is

**my timeline:  
****June 1, 1998-stole folder from Interpol about Fiendish Five  
****October 3, 1998-defeat clockwork  
****September 28, 2000-find out someone stole clockwork pieces  
****February 2, 2001-defeat clock-la, Bentley gets hurt  
****January 8, 2004-want to open Cooper Vault, need to find Murray  
****September 8, 2004-open Cooper vault**


	8. Chapter 8

**August 29, 2000  
****Miami, Florida, USA  
****2:32 PM**

"You know, I'm really sorry we messed up your 17th birthday, but did you really have to make my 21st on a BOAT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!?!?!?!" Sly whined as we stood in line, ready to get on the cruise boat.

I thought back to our first big heist, and all the plans I had made for it. "Just deal. We will be off the boat soon enough." I said, kicking him to make sure he stayed quiet. He growled back. It was funny seeing him act up so much. Murray was far in the back of the line, seeing that all three of us could not get on the boat together with a good story. This gig, me and Sly would be step-brothers on vacation, and Murray would be a rich guy by himself after a "messy divorce". When the three of us finally made it to mine and Sly's room, they were shocked in surprise. Especially since Murray would be right next door, in a room exactly like this.

"Uhhh...Bentley?" The two of them said together.

"I know." I said with a smirk. The two of them thought the cruise boat would have them stuck in a room smaller then a closet. Instead, the room was huge. Two queen size beds along with a pull-out couch. A big screen TV stood up on the wall. There were also two doors. One leading to the bathroom with a full bathtub and marble floors. The other lead to our own balcony, that had three seats. And of course, Sly couldn't stop staring at the chandelier, filled with sparkling diamonds.

"Dude, this is amazing!" Sly turned to me, a grin from ear to ear. I was going to remind him it had to stay and you can't steal it, but then it would go into why he couldn't just hide it in his luggage. I wasn't ready to explain it to him yet.

"Just try not to fall over board, ok Sly?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, I really like this boat." Sly looked around, getting over being "depressed". "So what are we doing for the heist anyway, or we only here get to freak me out?"

"I'll explain later." Both Sly and Murray looked at me, unsure of why I hadn't told them my plans yet. Usually by now, I would have been yelling at them for two weeks to pay attention to the plan. All they knew was that we were going to steal the Dragon's Eye, a priceless red ruby, going on thiefnet for millions. They knew nothing about the main objective.

**...................................**

Murray came back to the room hours later, full from the all-you-can-eat buffet after a work out in the weight room. Sly was getting dressed, about to go to the casino and the bar to talk to the ladies. He's fake ID had him at 23 already. I really wanted to mess with him by putting him only at 20, but I decide to play nice since I knew the torment he would be going through later in a few days.

"Before you leave, we need to go over the plan." I said, barely making out the words.

"Finally! Now first, what is up with you?" Sly said, putting down his hair gel, while Murray nodded in agreement.

"We are going to be stealing the ruby as you know. A month ago, I figured out that Louis Petteril, the owner of the ruby, and the boat, was planning to make big money."

"Yeah. He is a crook." Sly said, looking at me as if I were stupid. He didn't know the guy was a pure evil crook.

"He had this boat made from scratch. He made the plans, and hired his own contractors to build it." The two of them whistled, seeing this boat was about a half a mile long. "The boat now is going to be going around Caribbean islands, but just for Louis. After this maiden voyage, it will go all around Canada. After looking at the construction plans, he built this boat to sink in only a few moths time due to faulty wires and such, with the ruby and all the passengers going into the freezing Atlantic water with no time to reach the life boats, just so he can collect a lot of money from insurance people. So-we-are-going-to sink-the-boat-safely-once-we-steal-the-ruby,-and-leave-plans-proving-what-he-was-doing-so-Louis-will-go-to-jail." I said the last part so fast, but of course Sly understood me.

And then he fell over, unconscious.

"Pal, are you serious?" Murray said, hoping it was a joke. I nodded. "Are we going to be ok?"

I nodded again. "Even if the worst possible thing happens, I have a plan for us to swim, and have Sly floating on a door."

"I trust you, buddy." We eventually woke Sly up, and he sat and listened to my plan quietly for once, clearly still in shock that his Best Friend was going to save a got of people from freezing to death, by making him swim in the ocean. But, once they were on land, he was going to kill me.

**.................................**

**August 30, 2000  
****Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean  
****11:34 PM**

It was odd. I have never really been on a boat before, for obvious reasons, but this was amazing. On the deck was three swimming pool, millions of Jacuzzis, and beach chairs full of girls in bikinis. Inside were three restaurants, little shops, stages for shows full of dancers and comedians, a free buffet, and even a library. But my favorite part was the night on the top of the boat. Everyone was at the shows or dinner, making it seem like I was all by myself. I took out my music device, that "looked" a lot like an I-pod, but could hold plans and 200 TV channels along with music, and looked up. With absolutely no light pollution, the stars looked beautiful. I would just stare at them, thinking. Sly and Murray never understood. They felt I should hit one of the clubs and pick up a girl, like they were. Though I couldn't explain it, I didn't want to. I just rather read a book or stare at the beauty above me. I knew if I got Sly up here, he would love it, but Murray was another story.

Not wanting to move away from the stars, I just stayed where I was, warm inside my shell, looking above at the starry, cloudless night.

**...................................**

**August 31, 2000  
****Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean  
****2:23 PM**

"CANNONBALL!!!!!!!!" Murray yelled as he dove into the pool, everyone cheering him on. It was a contest to see who would make the biggest splash. Murray was going to be a clear winner. Me and Sly did a polite clap, yelling our heads off in the inside. What sucked about this was we couldn't really talk with him or anything like that since "we didn't know him". A girl Sly was with seemed more interested in him then the contest. They had been making-out the entire time until Murray came up. And then they started where they picked off. Grabbing one of the books I took from the library, I moved to sit away from the couple. Murray came over, sitting in a beach chair next to me. Raising his hand, as if we were just meeting, I shook it as he said "You look miserable."

"I feel fine. Actually relaxed compared what we are doing tonight." Murray laughed.

"Seriously, talking to a girl wouldn't hurt you."

"I'll remember that. And when I get 'shanked' by a girl for talking to her, I'll blame you." I said with a smirk. Again, just because I had a different mind set then most people, they though I wasn't having fun since I wasn't with a girl. Murray left, somewhat disappointed he wouldn't join in, and went over to some girls that seemed interested in him.

I stayed there, happily just reading a book, unaware of my two best friends sighing as they looked at me. After awhile, I got up to see the sun set, telling my step-brother and new rich friend to come see the green flash. The girls surrounded them seemed really special, and argued with me there was no such thing as a green flash. After explaining how the atmosphere acts like a prism, and shows the color line before sunrise and after sunset, human eyes only ever see the green color in an environment you can see for miles in with no obstructions, like an ocean. Since it was cloudy yesterday and this morning, this would be the perfect time to see it. I didn't mention the fact that we wouldn't be on the ship much longer. Soon enough, all the people that heard me lecturing were on the side of the boat, waiting for this "green flash."

And it was beautiful. No one has ever been able to re create the color, not in paint or even crayons. It was rare and perfect. Everyone started slapping, and even Murray got excited about it with Sly. Afterwards, people disappeared, to get dressed for the fancy dinner tonight and the shows going on until 2 AM.

Soon, the day was ending, and I was up at the top of the ship, staring at the sky, wondering how a thief could possibly worry about saving everyone on the ship and stealing a priceless gem at the same time. I wish I could ask Carmelita that, just so I can see her head explode.

As mid-night came closer, I put in my ear com, just in time to say something for Sly, who already had his com in.

**..........................**

**September 1, 2000  
****Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean  
****12:00 AM**

"Surprise." I said in a whisper in to my ear com. Murray laughed while Sly cursed.

"So this is such a nice boat, do we have to sink it? Isn't there some way to fix the problem."

"Sly, don't you think I have already tried that? I don't purposely want to sink the boat."

"You never know. Lately you have gotten rather sinister." Sly retaliated.

"Thanks buddy." I rolled my eyes. It was kinda true though. With every plan, I would get better, making them seem a little sinister. It also didn't help to have Sly and Murray beat up every security guard as a back-up plan for more then one gig. "Just don't worry, and don't do anything hasty. Remember, we don't have of our actual costumes, binocucom, or any major tools." Just some minor stuff that could sink with the ship, and of course Sly hid is cane very well under all of his clothes, separated into the five sections, I thought to myself yet again. I hated not using the binocucom, since with the ear coms, I couldn't see what they saw or show them what to do on my computer.

I got murmurs that agreed, promising they would be careful. I meet Sly in the rendezvous point, where using my laptop, I sent some interference to the security control room, making it so they couldn't see anything on their feeds or radio anyone. Sly, taking one of my bombs, went through the air vents quickly, dropping it into the control room with all the security guards and cameras. A powerful knock-out gas seeped through the bomb, knocking the frantic guards trying to find out what was wrong unconscious. Then he opened the door for me, both of us with small gas masks on.

"Nice." I said, stepping over one of the guards. Sly closed the door quickly, making sure little gas would escape.

"When will they wake up?" Sly said, clearly worried about them sinking with the boat.

"Don't worry. With the clean-up we will be doing, Murray will carry them out along with anyone else." I said, trying to comfort him, who was still majorly scared about the boat sinking.

"We really are gonna be the last ones on the sinking boat." I nodded, and luckily he only was shocked for a few moments, rather then falling unconscious again. I plugged my laptop in, finding the codes we would need to get into the engine room. We left, slipping out with all the security feed on my laptop. We could see and hear everything on the boat. I disappeared back into our room, while Murray and Sly worried about the ruby. Someone would notice something was amiss, so they moved fast. I worked putting my bombs together, hiding the parts in different places to get past security. Some were in a can of shaving cream, some in a shampoo bottle, and the metal parts were hidden in a two pairs of dress shoes, size 16, thanks to Murray.

I kept working on finishing the bombs, while at the same time looking at my laptop making sure the guys were safe. Murray was distracting Louis just fine in a game of poker. Murray was beating him with my help on the security cameras. Once Louis started yelling, demanding how Murray was cheating, and sent his guards after him, Sly grabbed the Dragon's Eye, leaving a calling card. Once Sly was safely out of the way, Murray yelled and pointed at the stand for the gem. Once they turned, Murray escaped. Ditching his disguise of a big hat, mustache and sunglasses, he and Sly came back to the room. Sly quickly put together his cane, and the three of us pulled out tuxedos, our make-shift costumes for the night. We placed extra clothing underneath, since we would need them to make our escape. Most everyone was at a dance show, and dressed up for it, making us not a strange sight. Only when we would be putting on the black masks, would we look odd.

We headed down to the engine room, where guards were searching for the notorious Cooper Gang. I waited outside as Sly, cane ready, and Murray, with his bright pink gloves, easily took care of the assortment of security guards. It still amazed me the power Murray had. Now that recently he gotten over the whole hurting people and getting scared easily on missions, he became so strong and powerful. All those years on the football field and lifting weights was paying back.

With the men taken care of, I headed in, putting my mask on as the other two had once they entered. Murray grabbed the bag with my tools, as I concentrated on my computer. A few more times, guards came, and I took shelter as my brothers fought. I really didn't like being this close to the action, but there was no choose. The bombs were very delicate, and would most likely go off if Murray and Sly fought with them on the way down to the boiler room. So I had to go, and would turn the bombs on once we got to the boiler room.

"You know, with your aim, we could get you on the field with a crossbow and some bombs." Sly joked, as I came out of my hiding spot once again. I rolled my eyes. "I did over come my fear of boats and water, and you can over come your fear of field work." Me and Murray laughed at the whole "over-coming my fear of swimming" thing.

"You learn how to swim, and I will go and do an actual mission." I smirked as we continued.

"You know, buddy, it isn't that hard. I mean we have been doing this for almost four years." Murray looked down at me, an all-knowing smile was under his mask.

"Three and a half." I said correcting him as we walked into the boiler room. It was huge, but crammed with all sorts metal tubes and wiring.

"Sure about this, Bent?" Sly asked. He knew this was his last chance to try to stop me.

"We do this, and I promise I'll start training and go on an actual field mission. Okay?" I said, not meeting his eyes as I pulled out the five bombs. As I activated them, placing them in the right spot to make sure to create a hole that would make the boat would sink, just not to fast, the two started jumping around, doing a little dance. "Ready?" I said standing up, almost hitting my head on a metal cylinder.

We quickly left the boiler room. Using the computer, I checked no one was in the way one last time, and detonated the bombs. All was quiet after the explosion, and then total chaos started. People were running and screaming above us. We ran out, taking our masks off as we ran into the crowd. Sly hid his cane, and Murray his gloves, in my bag along with my computer and the gem, and we made towards the bottom of the ship. Due to my calculations, we would have two hours before the ship totally sunk. Using the computer system, I checked every room in the boat three times. Making sure no one was still asleep or needed help during the chaos, we placed on the masks again, and ran to the security room, as I unlocked it. Murray grabbed four men as Sly grabbed the last two, and found our way upstairs, our calling card pinned to each guy as we dumped them off at a life boat. After one last check, I had made sure everyone was safe, and on a life boat. We entered an empty room, and tore off our tuxedos, standing in jeans and shirts. We pulled out sneakers from the bag, and Murray hid his gloves, along with the fist-sized gem. Sly took apart his cane, hiding it under his baggy clothes again.

I sadly left my computer in the bag, knowing there was no way I could take it. We left, grabbing life vest and quickly made it upstairs to get on a life boat. Almost all were gone, along with the one we were to support to get on. We stood on the deck with quite a few other guest that had missed their life boat, and pushed into one of the few extra ones. Sly was happy not to be floating on a door, as we were lowered into the water. We were picked up by the Coast Guard even before the boat fully sank. The butt of the boat was fully sunk, and it started going straight up and down when the boat snapped in half. It was amazing, yet horrifying that that could have happened in minutes only a few months from now.

Once we reached Florida again, we were checked out and Robert and Simon Donald as well as Theodore Affleck were set free, seeing no injuries to us. In the van, Sly got changed into his Sly Cooper outfit, and left some very incriminating boat plans for the police to see.

After being on the road for awhile, Sly finally asked the question that had been bothering him for two days. "So how come we sunk the boat while it was in the ocean? I mean, what was the point of that?"

"If we did it in the harbor, it wouldn't have sunk and they may have fixed it without the cops figuring out what had happened. With the gem stolen, the cops would have their full attention on Louis Petteril, and then they would poke around the boat plans. Then just in case, you supplied them with a detailed explanation of what was going to happen." I replied, having thought about my reply for weeks.

"You know, you saved a lot of people, so I feel bad about having to kill you." Sly said turning to face me, dead serious.

I gulped. "You don't have to if you don't want to." I added with a smile. His expression didn't change. He just stared at me, then turning his attention to Murray. "We are really gonna have to get him in fit for missions. What do you think?" Murray, who wasn't to happy about being on a sinking boat, agreed. I was literally enrolled into a very hard, excruciating boot camp after that moment.

**..............................**

**September 24, 2000  
****Paris, France  
****2:46 PM**

KABOOOOM!!

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" I cover my face as I flew through the air. I had thrown one of my bombs at Sly, which he easily picked up with is cane, directing it right back at me. I ran, but didn't get out of the way fast enough, which ended me getting sent into the air....again.

I ended up tumbling as I hit the ground, and laid right on my back, no moving. "Hmm...you should have moved faster." Sly commented, standing over top of me.

"Jerk." I spat at him, before sitting up. I felt sore all over, had a nastier shade of green over my body, marking the bruises from the torment the two of them did to me to make sure I would be ready on the field

I slowly got up, getting a hand from Sly.

"Ready for another round?" He smirked.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back." I said sourly, placing the crossbow, bombs, and other tools I carried with me when training. Walking past the control room, Murray was still laughing his head off at the training. It had been 22 days straight of this, no stops except to build or fix something, eat, and sleep. As I walked, I fixed my hat to make sure no one noticed the arrangement of bruises on my face. Going past a news paper stand, I noticed something that scared me so much, I froze right in the middle of the alley, staring at the headline:

CLOCKWORK PARTS RECOVERED, PUT ON DISPLAY

I quickly stole a copy, running back to base. They were joking about my latest blunders while training, but stopped short, seeing my face full of pure terror. I put down the paper so they could see, and went to work to see how the pieces had survived. They had been burned and melted into nothing by the lava. How could they have possibly survive that? After hours of research, it was clear to us, we were going to have to break into the museum, and steal them back, before they could do any harm.

I could have never conceived it would have ever turn out how it did.

__________________________

Hey....hope u guys enjoyed....

Also...im not going to go over the details in the second game either, and only a few for the third...if ur depressed, go buy the game or wait for Jammin Jabala to write about it in "Murray's Past" which is the same thing just in Murray's point of view....

Again...hope u enjoy and keep reading...if u want, watch the music video on youtube "I'm on a boat"...funny yet would probably be rate MA...i listened to it when writing this chapter...

also...wish Jammin Jabala good luck in NYC by reading his own story of how the Cooper Gang meet and his little short about the night Sly's parents died....We are caught up at the same place, right before Sly 2....pretty cool right?


	9. Chapter 9

**February 9, 2001  
****Paris, France  
****8:37 PM**

I stared up at the ceiling. It was all I could do. Counting every single little dot, trying not to think of what was happening with my best friends. Trying not to think about the cops that surrounded me. Trying not to think about the immense pain I was in, or at least part of me was in.

"Hmmm....Mr. Bentley, the brains of the operations." I turned, not at all surprised the fox had found me.

"Inspector Fox. So tell me, how it Sly?" I said with a very Sly-ish smirk.

"I think you know very well that he escaped. With you help, I might add." She said, frustrated that she had had him in chains, and lost him.

"My help? I was in an operating room for hours. I couldn't have helped." I said with fake confusion. She got redder and redder. I knew she was hoping I would tell her how I had done it. How if I was in a hospital all night, how I could have rigged the helicopter so Sly could escape. It was fun to mess with her, seeing I hadn't any entertainment for a week. Once the Inspector lost Sly, she sent men all over town looking in hospitals for a man with recently badly hurt legs. Thankfully, Murray had enough common sense to leave without being noticed while I was still asleep from the anesthetic. Since then, I had been alone, cameras placed on the wall to watch my every step. I let out a small sigh, knowing I wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

She stepped closer to the end of my bed, taking out my chart. "Are they allowed to do this?" She asked, pointing at the chart. My head was to foggy to try to figure out what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"These drugs. There are more then a dozen different pain killers and muscle relaxants." I must have looked confused, and she went on. "Did you know you were on all these? They could severely hurt you."

"Not like I have much of a choose now do I? I'm to "relaxed" on the pain killers they throw down my throat to make my own decisions. So since I have no family or friends or a living will dictating them what to do, the doctors do what they feel is best. And what they feel is best is what the cops tell them what to do. They hope to put me on enough drugs to tell them were Sly and Murray are before they can take me to a French Prison and torturer it out of me." I said, thinking my 5 second thoughts, aloud as always. Then a huge rush to my brain came, and I bent down, hands on my forehead, almost crying in pain from the headache. Before I knew it, Miss. Fox placed a moist towel on the back of my neck, relieving a lot of the pain. After a moment or two, I sat up, looking at her and thanking her.

"You are my criminal, and I'm not going to let them treat you like this in a hospital." She said with an angry glare, as she left the room. She was loud enough that I could here her yelling for an hour at the doctors, the constables in charge of guarding me, and even her own boss over her cell phone. I was thankful, and knew why the other two had felt the cop was "okay". After that hour, she came back, dragging a doctor by his ear.

"Bentley, have you ever seen this man?" I shook my head. And she turned to the doctor. "AFTER A WHOLE WEEK, AND YOUR OWN PATIENT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!!!" She threw him towards my bed, and he managed to not fall face first on the ground. "Bentley, do you even know what is wrong with your body or why you are on so many drugs?" I shook my head again, afraid for the doctor who seemed to cower next to my bed. "He," pointing at the man next to me, "never told you or explained anything in the whole week you had been here?" I started to shake my head again when the Doctor made the biggest mistake of his career, pissing off Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox.

He stood up, trying to defend himself. "Well, Inspector. He was asleep most of the time, and he could have easily gotten a nurse when he was awake to review his chart with him, or even grab the chart himself..." He stopped short, noticing his mistake to late.

"Bentley, can you get up, walk to the end of your bed, and grab your chart please?" I only gulped as she turned her face to the doctor. "His chart says he will be here a MINIMUM of 8 months due to all of the surgeries and recover he must go through before heading to a prison. That means, 8 months to a year of being neglected because he was "sleeping".

"WHAT!?!?" I asked as both of them turned to face me. "I will be here for a year? That can not be possible." Medical book I had read while in the Institute in London ran through my mind, trying to figure out if I truly would be here this long, when another brain rush came from the too many doses of pain killers.

**...................................**

Two days ago, Inspector Fox got the doctor to explain what was going on. Clockworks jaw had snapped my bones along with my nervous system. They would do four more surgeries along with the two they had already done when I had first gotten here, to try to fix the bones. And unless if I had some strange miracle, I would never walk again due to the destroyed nerves. The surgeries would take a span of 8-12 months, depending on how well I rehabilitated, then I would be placed in a jail cell. But, they were trying to save my legs, since after amputation, there would be no way to replace "the stubs" with artificial limbs that would work and not cost hundreds of thousands of dollars. I would be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life.

I didn't try to think about it. My own stupidness had brought me this. I should have stopped to think before getting into a giant owls metal head and grabbing something that would shut the machine off, most likely end up making the jaw close shut due to no power. But no, I didn't think.

And then, for the first time I could ever remember, a girl saw me naked. It had scared me right out of my mind when the Inspector left and a young nurse came in with a tub of water and a sponge:

"No." I started at them, my head rushing as I thought about what they were going to be used for.

"Mr...uhhhh...Bentley?" She stutter in French, trying to figure out what to call me.

"Bentley is my nickname. You don't need to add the Mr. in front of it." I answer back in fluent French, and I think I heard the entire Paris Police Department sigh at that moment, by me not giving her my name. She smiled.

"Of course. Now, back to the sponge bath...."

"Simple, I utterly refuse." I crossed my arms, staring at the ceiling again.

"Well, I'm sorry to say but after a week of operations and pains you have had, you smell horrible and you won't be in any condition to shower yourself anytime soon." She said with a smile. It was true that the hospital had completely ignored me, even in hygiene, but that was okay. I didn't want her to do this.

"I'll survive." I kept my arms closed, and arms pointed at the ceiling.

"I won't hurt you. And If it would make you feel better, I can get on of the male nurses." My head moved so I could give her this look.

"Do I look...gay?" I said, trying to find the right word in French to describe it.

"No, just dirty. Now hold still, or there will be more then one nurse, and your hands and arms will be tied down." She answered, with this evil little grin. And wouldn't you know, it was _more _uncomfortable then I imagined it was going to be.

**..............................**

**February 11, 2001  
****Paris, France  
****12:33 PM**

"Interesting ceiling?" I look towards my door to see the Inspector. I had been counting the holes again.

"Not as interesting as when I was when on all those hallucinogens." She cracked a small smile before setting down a heavy backpack. I glanced at, wondering why she was carrying such a thing.

"Head stop spinning yet?"

"Yes. Thank you again by the way. Everything is going perfectly, except for the...ehhh...daily sponge baths."

"Traveling around the world with two other guys, and your secretive?" She smiled, looking down at me.

"Just uncomfortable." This was one conversation that was getting very awkward for me.

"Well, I was hoping by now your head would have stopped hurting now your on less pain killers and other drugs." She said, stating it as if were a question.

"My head is fine. I can think clearly with out getting a headache."

"Thank god. I did not want to bring this this here again." The vixen gabbed the backpack, over turning it on my bed. 26 different books popped onto my lap. "Wow, you look as if Christmas came early." She said jokingly.

"You have no idea." I looked over all the titles, some where in Spanish, French, English, and even on was in Latin.

"I have heard you and Sly speak all these languages, so I figured you could read them."

"Yeah. Both of us were good at speaking other languages. French is our favorite and we can both make very convincing French people. Sly knows about 17 languages and I know about 19."

"Sly knows how to speak 17 languages? And how do you know two more?"

"Sly is actually pretty smart when learning something that helps him to be a better thief. But he never bothered with dead languages such as Latin and Ancient Greek."

"Hmmm...interesting. Well, I have to get back since my lunch break is almost done, and I'll be checking up on you time after time. Just call me if they start treating you badly or you need more books." She handed my a cell phone. Just as she grabbed her bag, the nurse came in, with of course the tub and sponge. Inspector Fox started snickering as she left.

My luck is great, isn't it?

**...........................................................**

**November 2, 2001  
****Paris, France  
****8:37 PM**

I looked at the book I was reading, yet I got no where. I kept re-reading the same line as the same though came through my mind. "Your body will be fine. You will be moved to a prison cell by the end of the week." The Doctor's vile smirk as he said these words would not leave my mind. I just hoped my friends would find some way to break into a jail to get me now that I would be fine to move and not be in serious harm. I was thinking to hard, I didn't realize who the two people were that just walked in.

"I already had my sponge bath for the day. Please inform the other nurses that I won't be requiring another until tomorrow afternoon." I said, not lifting my head from the pillow. It had become a game for the nurses to make my turn bright red every day, and usually tried to give me two or third baths a day until I put my foot down, demanding them to leave me alone.

"Well, that's a relief...." I looked up eagerly to that voice. Sly stood next to Murray. To get past security and all the Interpol constables following me 24/7, they dressed as a doctor and nurse. Sly threw off his Doctor's uniform as he walked over.

"SLY?? MURRY?? How did you...?" How they could have possibly figured out that I was fine to leave on the same day I was told was amazing.

"No time to explain, partner. We've got to get you out of here before..." Sly started, before stopping.

"You ok, Bentley?" Murray asked, seeing a tear roll down my face. As much as I wanted to leave, they would want me to be part of the team. One stupid mistake like last time, and one of them could end up dead.

"I...I'm sorry, guys. But I can't. The two of you are better off without me. I'll only get all three of us apprehended the next time." I grabbed the book I was holding face down, trying to get them to understand.

"Bentley, you're the only person that can keep us out of prison." Sly said with a smirk.

"Really?" I didn't know what to say. But Sly went on.

"Are you kidding? Murray and I tried to hit a museum in Italy last week..."

"Italy? Why..."

"There's this map, Bentley, that leads to my family fortune. No time to explain here. In any event, the job was a complete disaster."

"The Murray blames himself." he said sullenly in the corner.

Sly continued. "Now, we were lucky enough to improvise a last-minute plan to get us that map, but it should never had come to that. You're our eyes, our ears, our brains! We really need your help, pal." He was making it really hard to get them to leave. I wanted to know about Italy, and be with my brothers, but I would only get them killed. "All for one, and one for all, Bentley. That's the only way this works."

I though it over in a quick second. "Gosh Sly. I...we'll need to brainstorm a new method for me to get around in the field but," I though it over one last time, them smiling over top of me. "...okay, count me in!"

That was when the three of us looked at the forgot security cameras recording our every move. Murray was the first to start. "Uh...Sly? Maybe you should have left your disguise on?"

Suddenly, six cops came through my door, guns waving in the air at us.

"Up against the wall, Cooper! You to lady! Keep those hands where we can see them...or else!" The head cop said, pointing his gun to Murray, the "female nurse". The three of us looked confused and would have started busting out laughing if the situation wasn't so tense.

"Don't worry, baby...I like a girl on the wrong side of the tracks." Another one of the cops commented.

Sly was the first to come up with a plan. "Ok, Murray, on the count of three, I want you to grab..."

Murray cut him off. "No. Not this time, Sly....when I make my move, get Bentley out of here." he jumped up, scaring the cops, especially the one who had been hitting on him. "GO, SLY!!!"

"AHHHH!! She's a dude? How disturbing!" The one cop said as the wig fell off of Murray.

Sly, thinking on his feet, immediately grabbed me off the bed, and we started for the open window. "Sly!! We can't just leave him here! It's unconscionable!" I yelled, looking back at Murray.

"One thing at a time. First I'll get you to safety. Then I'll come back to spring Murray." We both looked back, Sly ready to jump. One of the cops was calling for back-up, when Murray noticed both of us were still on the ledge.

"Get out of here, Sly!! Go!!" he yelled, and out the window we flew.

**....................................**

**November 3, 2001  
****Paris, France  
****1:24 AM**

I just laid on the couch in the new safehouse waiting for Sly to get back from breaking Murray out of the city jail. The room was filled with all sorts of gadgets, and all were out of my reach except for my binocucom and laptop, both which Sly handed to me before leaving, along with a long-sleeve button down shirt, jeans and underwear to get out of the hospital gown, to make sure I could help. Hours later, the battery was dead on my computer, and I couldn't just call and talk to them since they were trying to sneak back to the safehouse.

Finally, I head the click of the door knob, with both my friends walking in. "About time. You okay Murray?"

"Yeah, I'm fine pal."

We were all quiet for awhile. "Who's hungry?" Both of us looked up hungrily at Sly question. In no time, Sly was back with two large pizzas. "The best pizzas are always made in the middle of the night." he said with a smirk and all of us laughed.

"So, tell me about Italy and all the other stuff you have been up too for the past nine months?" I said, reaching for a second slice.

"We wanna know about you! We kept an eye on police frequencies trying to figure out when you would be safe to travel with us. I wanna know what was with the sponge bathes." Sly said and both laughed again as I turned red.

"Never again. Got it?" I glared at them, and they shut up. I talked about the surgeries and meeting with Inspector Fox almost every week, getting Sly very red and jealous, leaving out how they had treated me when I had first go there along with the horrifying sponge baths.

"So you can never walk again?" Sly said, and I added another nod.

"The Murray is so sorry! It is all my fault!" he said as he started sobbing. I placed my hand on his back.

"It is no ones fault but my own, Murray." I added a smile, but he just cried harder. I looked over at Sly, who looked pretty close to tears himself. I had no clue that both of them felt somewhat responsible for what had happen. "I'm serious. Don't blame yourselves." We were all quiet for a long time, until I started. "So, you guys went through a lot of training to get me on the field. I'm sure you two can find a way to torture me out on the field now."

Sly gave a sad laugh and Murray looked up, drying his eyes. "Are you sure?" Sly asked, unsure why I would still even want to do missions.

Then I nodded, and started thinking aloud. "We are gonna need a wheelchair for me to get around. Then I can start designing a more useful one for when I'm on the field. I could place a lot of gadgets in the metal frame of the chair. My sleep darts and a few inventions I was thinking of in the hospital...."

"I think he is drooling just imagining it." I looked at them, smiles grinning ear to ear.

"Shut it, Sly. I haven't exactly been able to work on any projects lately."

"Well, I'll be right back." Sly got up to leave and both me and Murray looked confused and then he turned around sharply. "Where can I even steal a wheelchair from?"

"A hospital. But first, tell me everything. I want to know!" I begged, making Sly sit down and tell the story.

"Well, the story starts that night of your 21st birthday. You guys left after I struck the deal with Carmelita. I was really surprised that you guys left your stuff behind." I did a quick look around, seeing my crossbow, hat, and of course my binocucom in plain sight.

"Sorry Buddy, but when I took you to the hospital, I left our stuff behind. Me and Sly went back later to see they were still there, and we saw them not hurt at all." Murray explained. I was so out of it that night I had barely noticed.

"Oh, of course. Good thinking Murray." Sly continued with his story.

"The police got there, and I put under arrest. Carmelita and I were taken to a helicopter, which we spent two hours flying around in it." He seemed to be lost in thought, thinking back to that night.

"SLY! You weren't suppose to spend two hours in there. It could have run out of gas!" I yelled at him for not thinking. I had taken me forever to convince Murray to go back for Sly as I was rushed into surgery prep. Thinking quick, I got Murray to remember how to make the helicopter spin in long, wide circles and then have him parachute out, leaving Carmelita to wonder what was going on after awhile, and go up and check. By then, Sly should gotten out of any restraints he was in and also parachute out. At most, it should only have taken 15 minutes.

"Never mind that Bentley. Back to my story, I got out safe and sound and started for the safehouse, surprised to see Murray there. He told me about the hospital, that you were in surgery, and cops came in and he ran out. We were planning on breaking you out once you were done surgery, but under disguise, I hear doctors talk about your condition. They were mad that a criminal would be staying for months, not being able to leave since it was to dangerous and you could...ummm...get really hurt. After searching a bit more, I found some papers and even a book describing all the stuff you were going through and all the procedures following it. We planned to break you out as soon as it was safe for you.

"Months went by, and all we did was wait. We didn't want to miss anything about you, but we kept getting these notes from a Jim McSweeny, this guy that used to run in my father's gang, via pigeon leg. We kept getting notes from him every week for about two months. About two weeks ago, I finally broke into Heathrow prison to talk to him. After a bit of talk, I finally started to remember him. The last time I had seen him was when I was three when my dad and him were on a gig and I got to 'watch'. He told me about the place where my family hid their loot and the map to find all of it was in an Italy museum, the place I had last seen McSweeny.

"After that, me and Murray took a quick trip down to Italy, which was a huge mistake. Our first gig without you and we were an epic fail."

"It was all The Murray's fault."

"Barely. We went in there without thinking Murray." Sly looked at him, and Murray looked down at his feet. Turning back to me, he finished his story. "Thankfully, instead of having to break in again at the small Italian Museum, Carmelita had grabbed the map unknowingly after seeing me look at it on the security feed. I broke into her office about a week ago, grabbing this." he smiled as he reached into a drawer, grabbing an old piece of parchment. He handed it to me.

"Kaine Island. Right by the Hawaii Islands. I'll get some research done right away." I said, looking up at Sly.

"No point now Bentley. Right now, you need to put your full attention on your chair." I nodded.

"So did you guys really just sit around for eight months?"

"We trained!" They both said at once, defending themselves.

**...................................**

**February 2, 2002  
****London, England  
****7:32 PM**

We had moved from our Paris safehouse to our London safehouse right after Sly had found me a wheelchair I could use for the moment. We got into some disguises, and took a plane ride, now that the van was MIA.

The first thing on our agenda was to visit Happy Camper Orphanage, and hope not to get killed by Miss. Megan. Mad at us not contacting after the incident on my birthday, leaving her worried and afraid, but after a few choose words, she wrapped me in a bear hug. It took a lot to get her to stop crying, and we were back in the safehouse, multiple ideas running through my head about my new transportation.

I was just starting to finish up the entire project, when Sly came over, truly amazed at what I had built from scratch in just 3 months ago.

"Bentley!! You're a genius! The modifications you made to that wheelchair are incredibly powerful."

"Yes, the standard upgrades should serve me well in the field. Blasters, mines, all the standard fare." I smiled at all the hard work I had put into this. I may be crippled, but this chair made me more powerful then when I was walking around with a crossbow. Even with the jets in my chair, I would be able to jump farther the Sly himself.

"Great. As soon as Murray gets back with the birthday pizza, we can celebrate." I looked at him confused, then realizing, yet again, that I had forgotten today's date.

"Jeez, a whole year." I let out a sigh, as I made the final adjustment, and hopped into my "new wheels".

"Still can't believe you added a seatbelt." Sly joked. He pulled out a blue helmet, with a big red bow on the side. "Safety first." He laughed as I took the helmet, proudly strapping it to my head, bow and all. "Glad you like it. It was Murray's idea."

I let my hand grasp the wheels, rolling myself easily across the room, grabbing the map to Kaine Island out of one of the many hiding places in the safehouse. "We can finally get to work on this. Maybe some real kind of R&R first." I said, and Sly gave a grin in agreement.

Murray came in, dropping all his gear on the floor. His gloves, mask, and belt just laid lifelessly on the floor. I looked up, and he went into his room, grabbing an already packed duffle bag. "Murray?" I asked, knowing something was up.

Sly came in by saying, "Check it out. Bentley had himself already to go finally!" We just stared at him. He looked at the floor as he started to talk.

"Guys, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I can't get over feeling reasonable for all the bad things that happened to us this year. I'm afraid that my lack of ability puts both of you at risk, and maybe next time we won't be so lucky."

I could feel tears roll down my face as I pushed up my glasses some more. "But Murray...we're a team. All for one and...."

He cut me off. "I know....one for all. Not one that puts his friend's lives in danger! I'm sorry guys...I've thought this through and it's the best that I left the team. You're better without me." And with that, he left with duffle bag in hand.

_______________

Hey...hope u enjoyed.....

Most of the stuff this chapter came from the second Sly comic book...I just added my own comments and such....

....next even chapter will be a short one about Sly 3 and what happen immediately afterwards...then you get to find out about the company and such....

...btw...longest chapter in all of history on my fanfiction career yet, 4,902 words!!

:D


	10. Chapter 10

**January 9, 2004  
****Venice, Italy  
****2:34 PM**

"Murray...help...." I laid on the ground, staring up at my best friend that I hadn't seen in almost 2 years. He hadn't wanted to fight, since it would mess with his spiritual training "Dreamtime", but Octavio was too fast and too strong. He had knocked me out of my chair, and he would severely hurt me and Sly if we tried anything. Murray was the only one tough enough. Octavio moved closer to me, and I winced, trying not to think of the pain he could deliver.

"That does it!! I'll floss my teeth with your spine!!" Before Ocatvio came close enough to hurt me, Murray jumped next to me and uppercut him across the plaza. "The Murray is back!!"

**..........................**

We stayed in our Italian safehouse, blowing off some steam as I started working on the plans to reach the Cooper vault and get past Dr. M. Over the past two years, me and Sly had been traveling and pulling small gigs, hoping to eventually run into Murray. I didn't need to talk Sly into waiting to open the vault until all three of us were together, so I hadn't even bothered research yet. But once I did, I realized the guy was a genius.

I tried to get Sly to recount anything he knew about Dr. M. All he knew was that he was in the gang with his dad and McSweeny. He had never actually meet the man. His dad just always said things had "happened" and that he would tell Sly when he was older. It made me wonder how this man could have so much hatred for the Cooper gang when he had once done what I do. It was hard to imagine Sly doing something to make me that angry.

**..............................**

**February 29, 2004  
****Paris, France  
****7:33 PM**

After we had gotten both Murray and the Guru to agree to help, I spent weeks, finally found someone on my level of knowledge that could help us open the vault. We needed someone with better RC skills then me, and I founded the perfect candidate. Unfortunately, the girl, Penelope, had declined. But as I was working on finding some other nominees for the job a few days later, a message came from Penelope as a continuation from our previous talk.

**Air_Heart_Babe: **hey Spex_guy?

I read Penelope's message, wondering if possible that she changed her mind.

**Spex_Guy: **Whaaaaaaaaaaaatsupppppp?  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **Do you still need my help?

Finally, the world was starting to help me out a bit.

**Spex_Guy: **YES!!!  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **Well...I want to see what u and ur team are really made of!!!  
**Spex_Guy: **im listening...  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **The ACES completion is coming up!!!  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **Think your gang can beat my boss, the B.B. at his own game?  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **If you win, I'll know your not a pack of jokers and worth my time heehee : )

I thought it over, doing my own quick research, but came up with an idea to win the ACES Competition and beat the Black Baron. After asking everyone else, they seemed good with the idea. It gave us only a month to build a plane and get to Holland where the tournament was at, but it was worth it if she agreed to join the gang.

**Spex_Guy: **OK!!! It's on!!! Your challenge is accepted. We're on our way  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **Really??? Good luck...your gonna need it!!!  
**Spex_Guy: **BTW, you got a pic?  
**Air_Heart_Babe: **Sure, uploading now

Now, imagine the hottest girl you have ever seen. Add a even smaller waist, bigger hips and breasts, and long flowing blonde hair, and you might come close to imagining her. It was unbelievable that _she_ was a mechanic and extremely smart. I mean, I did doctored my picture a little, but it doesn't mean she did...hopefully.

"Jeez, Bentley. What did I say about internet porn?" Sly said jokingly and everyone started to laugh. I placed my hand to my lips, noticing I had indeed been drooling. Rolling my eyes, I turned the monitor towards them, and they all stopped and started.

"She will be working with us if we manage to beat the Black Baron." As soon as I said it, they all got up. The guru muttered something. Murray left to go lift some more weights, and Sly went into our room, probably trying to get rid of anything that the "hot girl" might find offensive under his bed. I chuckled to myself. Then dread hit me.

If we won, she would see me, the real me. Not the doctored photo I had put up. I tried not to think about it too much over the next few days. We need to win. We need her help.

**.......................................**

**April 2, 2004  
****Kinderdijk, Holland  
****9:12 AM**

Sly had won. He had beat the Black Baron. As the plane landed, Sly and half of the Black Baron jumped off the wing. The other half, was this tiny blonde mouse with white fur. She lead Sly, who called the rest of us over, and handed him the winner's trophy.

"So we are done with the whole Black Baron thing finally?" A sloth walked over to the girl/Black Baron. He was pretty tall with light brown fur, with short, curly brown hair and these blue eyes just like the girl. And just like Penelope.....

That was when it finally donned on me. "Finally!" Penelope yelled with a laugh, taking the last of her disguise off, leaving her in a pair of overalls and a yellow shirt underneath.

"So," the sloth started, looking at all of us, "where is Bentley?" the gang looked confused, and realized Penelope wasn't the only one to change her picture a little.

Murray pointed to me. "He's Bentley. And your Penelope?" She nodded while both her and the sloth were staring at me. I could only stare back, as well. I felt so stupid.

"Wow, and I thought I really exaggerated with your picture!" The curly-haired boy said, doubling over laughing until she kicked him, making him fall off the stage.

After a few more moments of confused stares between the two of us, I asked, "We, uhhh, would still love you to join us, if you still want to of course."

"Hey, I said you had to beat the Baron. It wasn't fair or normal the way you did it, but still, you beat me, so of course I will." She said with a smile. She turned to look at the rest of the gang thankfully, because I think I blushed a lot. She was still really pretty.

**.....................................**

**June 23, 2004  
****Somewhere in China  
1:32 AM**

"Are you sure your okay?" I asked worried, as we flew through China, trying to escape the wrath of Tsao.

"For the millionth time mother, I am fine." Penelope said sourly. Sly started laughing, until I glared at him to shut up. All he did was muffled his laugh. I sighed, turning my attention to the driver.

"We should only be a few hours from Panda King's sister's house. You good with driving, buddy?"

"This is no problem for, The Murray!" I nodded, and started to review the mission. So many errors had happened tonight, the dragon being only one of many snags in my planning. I need to come up with better plans. I yawned, trying to think. Across from me, Sly was starting to nod off. Next to him, Jing was asleep in her fathers arms. Panda King was also sleeping, but had his fireworks at hand. Across from those two, the Guru sat in a meditative pose buy the van's back doors. Competing the circle, Penelope sat between me and The Guru. She was also nodding off. I looked back at Sly, when I felt something bewildering.

Sly was wide awake now, holding back laughs. I knew behind all that fur, he was turning blue from lack of air. Murray turned his head, almost going off the cliff. He tried holding back laughter, and managed somehow. Any other time, I would have turned bright red and feel embarrassed, but I just felt...I was not even sure how to explain it.

After almost being eaten by a dragon, she must have been exhausted. And it would make sense for her just to fall over once we were safe. But on my shoulder?

Happy? Overwhelmed? Overjoyed? Pleased? Even ecstatic was too modest to explain how amazing I felt. Her head laid perfectly on my shoulder, her hair smelling like...raspberries. She was in a deep sleep, her head rising and falling as she breathed.

"Lucky you." Sly snickered.

"What?" I asked softly, trying not to wake her.

"No offence, but she is a bit on the stalker side. I swear, she says the weirdest things, and always stares at me." Murray chuckled up in the driver seat.

"That is true. When your not around, she is normal, Sly. Curse you and your lovable personality." Murray said with a snicker.

"She isn't...that bad..." I started, knowing lies were just coming out of my mouth.

"Yeah, she is." Sly said. I glared at him, not happy how he was talking about her. Of course she liked him; What girl didn't? "She's a nerdy creep. I will not be paying attention, and there she is, standing next to me with a book. If I ask her anything, she would immediately say yes. Penelope, please go get me a soda. Penelope, please destroy your RC car. Penelope, please suck my..."

"SLY!" Murray yelled, making Panda King stir in his sleep. We were quiet for a few moments. "That was going way to far." He hissed quietly. Sly shrugged, and tried falling asleep. He didn't notice the way I glared at him, my eyes replaced with daggers. Murray looked back at me. "You okay, pal? Your aura is not feeling too good."

"I am perfectly fine, Murray. I just need some sleep." I said sharply, ending the conversation. He kept his eyes on the road, not asking me anything else. Knowing this could end badly, I lifted her head, tilting it onto the other side. I sighed, knowing it had been perfect. Her head had fit perfectly on my shell. Now if only I could tell her/convince her.

**..............................**

**July 3, 2004  
****Budapest, Hungary  
****12:57 AM**

I dove into the motel pool, feeling the cool water splash me. We were driving back to Paris in the newly acquired van, and stopped at a motel with a pool in the back. After everyone had fallen asleep, I snuck out. Sly and Murray didn't like the fact I still swam in my "condition". Other then rolling around in my chair, it was the only exercise I could do. I relaxed, making myself float in the water. I stayed like that, just looking at the stars. Not as pretty as they were on the boat, but still brilliant.

As I came up, intending to some laps, I saw her. "Sorry to stare. I saw you come out here, and I wasn't sure what you were planning on doing. Then you jumped into the pool, and I got scared."

Using my arms, I reached the side, crossing my arms over the ledge so I could talk to her. "Really? And you didn't go get Sly or Murray?"

Penelope came over and sat across from me on the cement Indian-style. "Well, I knew they didn't like you swimming, but I wasn't sure how well you were at it. I wasn't going to wake them up just so they could yell at you swimming perfectly..." She added a smile.

"Thanks for that. They rather hate me swimming. So you happy actually sleeping on a bed lately?"

"It is nice having my own bathroom in the room, but I miss the couch in the Paris safehouse. It is rather comfortable." I smiled along with her. She tilted her head to the side a bit, looking at my eyes. "Just wondering, but where did you find glasses like that?"

"I'm not sure. Sly and Murray got them and the red bowtie for me to keep my identity a 'secret'. I just got so used to wearing them. Sorry if the freak you out." Already, the Panda King had yelled at me for having my head looking towards Jing, and him not being able to see where my eyes were looking. Sometimes these mirror-like glasses got me in a lot of trouble.

She laughed, clearly remembering when Panda King had yelled at me. "No, they are just very original. I was just wondering." We just kinda looked at each other in an awkward silence.

"Wanna come swimming. It is a bit cold, but really refreshing." She immediately shook her head, offering only a two word excuse.

"No swimsuit."

"Oh...I guess your going to go back in then?"

"Yeah..." She started to get up and turn around to go back to the motel when she turned around sharply. "I really do want to go swimming. Would you mind if I were to borrow your shirt?" I laughed at her question. She seemed to get red when I did.

"I'm sorry. Just, well, I'm not sure why I laughed. You can of course borrow it." I just looked at her as she started to take off her boots. She stared at me, and then I realized why she wanted the shirt. I quickly turned away. I clinged to the edge as she got undressed into nothing but her undergarments and slipping into the black, long-sleeve button-down shirt. It was one of those really immature moments you really just wanted to turn around and point and laugh while yelling 'Ha-ha, your only in your underwear!!'. That was when I realized I was spending _way _to much time with Sly and Murray.

A big splash hit me, and I turned around to see her in what seemed nothing more then a baggy shirt and her round glasses. She was soaking wet and looked freezing. "I thought you said 'It is a bit cold, but really refreshing'. It is freezing!!" She laughed as she splashed me and I splashed her back. As she got used to the water, we started to race back and forth. She was surprisingly fast, and even using only her arms, she still beat me.

After her fifth straight win, I asked her how she swam so well.

"Me and my brother spent all year swimming in the pool in our backyard for years. It was just a way to blow of steam."

"I didn't know you had a brother." She blushed deeply at my comment.

"Yeah....he is about your age. His name is Peter." Changing the subject quickly, she asked me, "So how do you swim so well? You keep up really well." She said with a giggle.

"The only reason why I passed Physical Education was because of archery and my amazing accuracy, swimming which somehow I did fine at, and as long as I was quarterback in American Football..."

"American Football?"

"Yes. I'm British...we call it 'American Football'." I said the two words with as much disgust as possible. I laughed again as she splashed me.

"You just disgraced one of the two all-American pastimes." She said in fake anger while laughing.

"Have you eaten every single slice of apple pie you ever saw or even watch one football game."

"No, I hate both of them." both of us had to cling to the edge to make sure we didn't drown from laughing too much. "So what is with that necklace? Do you play guitar? I always see you fidgeting with it." I looked down at the green guitar pick that was wrapped around my neck.

"Oh, it is just something I just always wear." Always have and always will, I thought.

After about an hour, the water was just too much for both of us. She used her arms to pull her out of the water, rather then going over to the ladder. The wet shirt clung to her, showing off her very slim figure. Every time I had seen her, my eyes immediately went to her eyes. They were such this brilliant blue that they distracted me all the time, making me just stare. I groaned as I thought of all the reasons I would stare at her now for. I'm am such a pervert...

She grabbed my chair by the edge of the pool, holding it steady for me as I got in and handed me my towel. "Thanks, but don't you want to use it first." I said, offering it to her, making sure I kept eye contact as I pushed my glasses farther up my nose.

"Nah. I'll just dry off when I get back to my room. Thanks for the shirt by the way. I'll get it cleaned for you." She grabbed her clothes, and we parted our different ways. I rolled into the room me and Sly were sharing, wonder if I would ever find someone with him stealing the hearts of every girl we meet.

**...........................................**

**September 2, 2004  
****Kapaau, Hawaii  
****2:34 PM**

I rolled out of the room I had been working in, and saw her reading on the couch. The book was bigger then her, but she seemed extremely into it. I moved myself from the chair, to her side on the couch. As if I were built just for her, she maneuvered her body right into mine, resting her head on my chest. She just fit there perfectly, as I placed my arms around her. She placed the book down, and started to talk. "So handsome, how are the plans going?"

"Fine." I smiled down at her, burrowing my head into her long hair, engulfing myself in the smell of raspberries. I hated lying to her. My answer wasn't the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either. I had finished the plans, by had no clue how to tell her. That after only a few weeks of being together, we would most likely go our own ways, never to see each other again. I refused to let that happen. But what if she wanted to leave?

I decided to talk to Murray and Sly about it later. They knew girls and stuff. They could tell me what to do. I never knew this would have come out of it.

**..........................................**

Hours later, I rolled into the kitchen. Penelope had disappeared, making it the perfect chance to talk to the guys. Sly was sitting on the counter, eating an apple. I showed him the plans.

"It's done. Perfectly safe, and if god truly hates us, I have enough back-up plans and I know the place inside-out to get anyone out of trouble when they need it."

"Bentley! You're a genius!" he took the plans, looking them over as Murray walked in, fresh out of the shower from his work-out.

"What is going on guys?" Murray asked, looking around at the two of us.

"We are ready to finally open the Cooper Vault!" Sly said excitedly.

"That's great buddy!" Both looked at me, seeing me clearly worried about something. "What's wrong, Ben?"

"Well, it is just that I'm not sure what to do, about Penelope and me." I said, staring at my feet.

"I'm going to guess you end up becoming awesome thieves, get married, and have evil genius kids." Sly said jokingly.

"I'm serious! We have been together...what, a month and a half tops? What if she rather move on. Remember that guy at the ACES tournament? What if..."

"You mean Frankie, her gay best friend?" Murray said cutting me off.

"What?"

"Dude, he is gay. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Well...she talked about him and how they meet up. But nothing about him being gay." I thought it over, thinking back to when I had meet him.

"There, problem solved. Now you can go back to your happy little life with your girlfriend that will end up staying with you until doomsday." Sly said sourly.

"What is your problem?" I asked, never seeing him act this way in a long time. Not since we first meet had he had this hatred towards me.

"Your paranoid about everything! She clearly loves you, and there are no problems with you being with each other!" he said, eyes glowing with anger and frustration. I glared back.

"Sorry if I finally found someone! Not everyone can find someone when running away from the cops!"

"Excuse me?! Do you think it is easy for me and her. I love her, yet there is no way a thief and a cop can be together!"

"You think it was easy? For the past FOUR months, she had a crush on YOU!!"

"GUYS!!" we both turned to see Murray, yelling at us.

"WHAT??" We both yelled at the same time, and turned to glare at each other some more.

"Murray, when was the last time you even had a girlfriend? Zeya back when you were 18? Your 25 now, a grown-up. Maybe you should try to find someone." Sly said, keeping his eyes glued to mine.

"What do you mean by that?" Murray asked, truly confused at what was happening.

"Both of us are in serious relationships with girls that we love very much. You aren't. It is just another thing you wouldn't understand." I said off-handedly, trying to figure out why Sly had become so pissed at me.

"At least I don't need a lot of toys to make myself feel important." Murray grumbled which made me tear away from Sly to look at Murray.

"Excuse me?"

"You make me sound like such an idiot compared to the 'Almighty Bentley!!'. At least I can do stuff without worry if they have a ramp for my chair. And you," he turned to Sly, growing redder and redder as he spoke. "If you like her so much, stop being a thief. You worry more about that damn Cooper Vault then her!

"What!" Both of us yelled at him.

"Anyway Sly, why would you bring her into this. You have people constantly trying to kill us! Your parents weren't..."

"Don't you dare go there Murray!" Sly yelled, wanting him to shut up.

"It is true. Why if you family is so powerful, you're the last one! Your just being selfish pulling Carmelita into it, sighing her own death wish!" I yelled at Sly.

"My family may not be here, but they would be proud! I have learned from their mistakes and I will protect any girl I love!" Sly yelled at us.

"Please, your family is proud of what you have done? Hiring the same guy that killed two of them to help open the Cooper Vault?" I yelled at Sly. He just stood their in shock, not believing I had just said that.

"Well, at least he knows who his family is. Your parents already knew what a screw-up you were going to be and ditch you on the steps of the nearest orphanage." Murray yelled at me.

It stunned me, but I muttered back, "At least my parents didn't drive off a cliff to get away from me." next thing I knew, a giant fist came down on my head. Sly jumped up with his cane, and him an Murray got into a fight, putting each other in a headlock. I positioned my self out of the chair onto the kitchen counter, so when the two moved over to me, I punched Murray right in the nose. After several moments, we all stood in our own corners of the room. Sly started for the open window, and I went for the front door.

I had no clue where I was heading. All my mind could think about was what these douche bags did to me. The nerve they had to say those things to me. I ended up on the beach, just as it started to rain. People started running each and everyway, trying to get out the storm. I just sat there, thinking how one simple question had turned out this way. Then I felt someone next to me, as they sat down next to my chair, I noticed the blonde hair of Penelope. I just stared, trying to figure out what to say.

"I guess you talked to the other two?" I just stared out into the ocean, knowing I couldn't make eye contact with her. Did she hate me for what I had done to my best friends?

"Mhm."

"I'm a horrible friend."

"No, you are not."

"I'm a horrible boyfriend."

"You defiantly are not."

"I said such mean things."

"Yes, you did." I quiet for a few minutes, just to gather courage to say what I needed. Something that if I had just done it earlier, all of this would have been avoided.

"Where are you going after the gig?"

"I dunno. I'm sure Canada so I can show my boyfriend off. After that, where ever you want to go."

"Why?"

"Because I love you...a lot."

"What about Antarctica?"

"I'll buy a parka."

"Jamaica?"

"I'll buy sun block for me and your big bald head."

"I'm a crippled."

"Really?"

"I might not be able to have children."

"The two of us having a child might not be the best idea. It would be smart enough to take over the world...when it's three." I turned to look at her. I could feel the warm tears running down my eyes as the cold rain pounded against us. I started fidgeting with the necklace again, trying to figure out to word it correctly. I just took it off, holding it in my hand.

"When me and Sly were 12, and Murray was 13, the person who took care of us, Miss. Megan, gave us these. They were so cool, and we loved them. Murray's was pink, and Sly's was blue. It was how we come up with our costume colors. She was a bit odd, instead of giving us...uh...protection, she gave us these. She told us we were going to meet a lot of pretty girls. And before doing anything that could be life changing, look at her and give her the necklace. If we were ready to give up something we loved for a girl, then she wasn't all that bad. Sly gave his away when he was 15 to some girl under the school bleachers. Murray had this really nice and sweet girlfriend when he was 17, and gave it to her. I never had anyone, but I'm not ready to do anything more drastic then cuddling, but if you were to...uh....live with me?" I said the last three words awkwardly, not totally sure how to put it. I gulped, and her face went expressionless again. My hand started shaking, and I knew I was sweating a lot. She grabbed the chain out of my hand, placing over her head. She stood up and fell into my chair. I looked at her in disbelief.

She loved me enough to deal with all the problems I had surrounding me. That she loved me more then enough to not even second guess herself about traveling alone with me around the world, with of course two other guys.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, and mine followed suit as I encased her. I pulled her head in closer, kissing her so deeply, so passionately. We stayed like that for hours....

________________________________

Hey...so I got a little side-tracked...it ended up being all about Penelope and Ben...oops

So what....how you guys are enjoying....and please write comments!!!

.....anonymously or even a PM, I want to hear the readers options.....


	11. Chapter 11

**September 2, 2004  
********Kapaau, Hawaii  
****8:34 PM**

As I let go of her, we both turned to look at the ocean once more before making our way to the safehouse. It was a quiet walk, her letting me try to find out what to say to the other two. How to get them to possibly ever forgive me.

Penelope held open the front door as I rolled in. Directly in front of me, a bedroom door opened, and out came Murray from his room. Then our of the corner of both our eyes, Sly came in dripping wet from the kitchen, probably sitting on the roof for sometime.

Next thing I knew, the three of us were bear-hugging each other, begging for forgiveness. It was crazy. The only thing to somewhat ruin the moment was Dimitri walking back from who-knows-where and making a comment how gay _we_ were.

**......................................**

**September 8, 2004  
****Kaine Island, Inside the Cooper Vault  
****3:34 AM**

"Sly!! You in here? Sly!!" I looked all around. It was the room where the last signal from Sly's binocucom came from, but he was nowhere in sight. The place was going to collapse, and I couldn't find him anywhere. The only person I found was Dr. M, huddled in a pile on the ground. Rolling over to the baboon, I picked him up by the collar of his lab coat. "Where is Sly?" I said with anger singeing in my tone.

"How should I know. Hopefully he fell over the edge with his girlfriend." Girlfriend?...Of course, Inspector Fox is here...somewhere. As another chuck of rock fell, I knew I had to get out of here. Pushing Dr. M back onto the ground where he belonged, I reached for my green binocucom.

"Murray? You hear me?"

"Yeah buddy! I found Penelope, and we are waiting at the meeting place! Come quick, the place looks like it is going to cave-in!"

"I'm on my way." I clicked a button, and the binocucom retreated back into my chair. "Still not sure where they are?" I glared at the man on the ground.

"Not a clue." he coughed, hacking up a little blood. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go. The place is going to cave-in."

"No." he shocked me, leaving me speechless for a moment.

"What? I know your crazy, but your smart too. You'll die!"

"Hmmp...caring for the enemy. The Cooper Gang is as soft as ever. I'm staying here."

"You can not be serious. You will...."

"I know. I have spent my entire life looking for this place, wanting to see the insides of the place I worked so hard to help build! I refuse to leave, boy. Now I suggest you take your little tools and run along." I stared back in disbelief. He was willing to die just to stay in this place. I turned my jets on, firing them towards the door. I looked back, and he just stood there, looking at the great Cooper Vault.

The whole place was falling apart, and I made quick work of any obstacles in my way. I finally made it back to the rendezvous point, where Murray and Penelope were more then edger to get off the island. "Ok, now just need to think of a way to get off...." I started to say before I, wheelchair and all, was lifted onto the hippo's big shoulder. Next he picked up Penelope, placing her under his arm, and he started to run. "Uhhh...Murray?"

"Yeah pal?"

"Not what I meant." he just shrugged the comment off, refusing to let us down since we were "too slow". After several minutes, he placed us down, and we watched the destruction of the Cooper Vault. The whole island crumbled to pieces, sending the vault deep into the ocean, never to be opened again.

Through out the day, the three of us looked all over the island looking for Sly. We ended up meeting with Panda King, the Guru, and Dimitri, yet all three of them had seen no sign of him. It wasn't until the end of the day when I had found one of his calling cards. Only this time, it was worth millions. He had left us his cane, along with the red pouch he hid all his tools along with his broken binocucom.

**.....................................**

**October 12, 2004  
****Paris, France  
****10:34 AM**

"I figured it would be sometime."

"Sorry pal." I looked up at my best friend, smiling. Him and the Guru were going back to Australia. He was going to try the "Dreamtime" training again. For some reason, I severely doubted that his training would last long.

"Keep in touch, ok?" he nodded, handing over all his spy tech and his costume. He reached down, picking me up and flinging me around like a doll. Penelope couldn't help but laugh. I glared, "Your next, sweetie." She just laughed harder.

He let me down, and gave Penelope an equally huge hug. "I'll really miss you, Murray."

"Don't worry, Penelope. I'll be back!" he said with a huge grin. After bowing to the Guru, thanking him once more for his help, they were gone. After the Cooper Vault job, Dimitri immediately disappeared, knowing he had re-paid his debt. Panda King was close to follow, wanting to get back to his daughter and sister. And with the two back to Australia and Sly MIA, it was just me and Penelope.

"We are going to need to make a whole new vault to make up for the one we kinda destroyed. Up for the challenge?" She nodded, and I pulled out plans I had worked on trying to get into the vault. We would make it similar to the old one, just in a new place. "It would be pretty hard to do it just the two of us, seeing we are going to have to find all the treasures we lost along with building it. I was thinking maybe if your guys up in Montréal would be willing to help us out...." She grabbed me in a hug.

"They would be more then happy. But I don't want you to plan them in if they aren't needed just for me." She said, still not letting go of my neck.

"Trust me, it is just something extra for you. Near Montréal is this ideal place. About an hour from your base camp is this mountain range that is covered in caves big enough to hold a fortune, and hide it perfectly from wondering eyes with our gadgets help of course. With it being winter, not many hikers would be up there, giving us perfect cover. It is perfect"

"It sounds like a plan. Let me call my dad and make the final arrangement."

"D...d...dad?" I stuttered. She laughed.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite. The others will do it for him." I looked up at her, seeing she was dead serious. Then she let off a grin.

"Not funny..." She let go to confirm everything with her team.

**...................................**

**November 30, 2004  
****Montréal, Quebec, Canada  
****12:36 PM**

"Watch your head, newbie." I ducked as a dog walked over, holding a long steel pole.

"They're as nice as always, huh?" I looked over from my laptop to see Frankie. After the sloth finally stopped laughing when I first got to Canada from the whole doctored photo incident, we became good friends, both being the "weaklings that couldn't do anything". "Watcha lookin' at?"

"I'm looking through some security feed. I believe I have finally found Sly, the leader of our gang."

"You for real?!?!?" he looked over my shoulder, to see I was on a police data-base. "He in jail or somethin'?"

"He is pretending to be a English Constable, named Evan Cooper. He was been put through some training, but now he just pulled off his first big case with his partner, and girlfriend, Inspector Carmelita Fox."

"The chick that hunted you guys down?"

"Yes. He is a very special guy, isn't he?" Frankie nodded, and we ducked again, making sure not to get hit but another steel pole.

"Hey Frankie. Ben." Penelope came over, bundled in a warm jacket. Unlike me and Frankie who stayed inside, she was always outside, dictating the men what to do. She sat on a rock beside me, and took a look at the computer.

"Constable Evan Cooper. He seems to be doing pretty well." She smiled, knowing I could finally rest in peace knowing he was truly okay. I brushed a few snowflakes from her hair, leaning in for a kiss when I got hit in the back of the head.

"Oops. Sorry Bentley. Hadn't seen you there." I looked behind me to see Ted, a bear holding a wad of papers. Ever since I had been here, I could not touch, talk, or even look at her without "supervision". There were enough guys to make sure I didn't do anything "funny" while I was here, her dad commanding all of them.

Penelope rolled her eyes as she jumped up. "Nice dad. You know, he is going to be leaving for a few days, can I please say good-bye at least?" I smiled at her for one) telling him to let up and two) pretty much telling me to go see my idiotic friend.

"Really? Your leaving?" He sounded way to happy, and with the loudness of his voice, many more guys popped in, to see if I was really going.

"I'll be back in a few days. One week tops." Even before I finished the sentence, all of the men moaned.

**.......................................**

**December 3, 2004  
****Paris, France  
****8:45 PM**

I looked across the street, wondering if they were home or not. I rolled around, back to the desk in the hotel room I was staying at. I looked at the papers that I had found, spreading them all over the desk, from deep inside Interpol. They told a story of Sly having amnesia from the fight with Dr. M, making him forget everything. Inspector Fox and her boss, Captain Berkley, made a cover story about Sly, saying he was a deep-cover English constable that had been working with for Dr. M the past two years, gaining his trust and then helping take him down. It was a good story, if I do say so myself. After going through some more training to refresh his mind, constable Evan Cooper was put on the task force.

The only reason I could think of them keeping his past a secret from everyone, and keeping him out of jail, was because he was more useful on the field. The three of us helped put a lot of bad people behind bars, using our own ways. I won't be surprised if someday in the future, a call will be put in to find the rest of the Cooper Gang so we can help out Interpol.

I rolled back over to the window, thankfully seeing two silhouette on the balcony. I took out my binocucom, and saw both Sly and Inspector Fox holding hands. I smiled, when he turned his head to face my general direction, and give a wink "That sneaky devil." Something was up. It seemed like he was faking his amnesia.

I stayed up a few hours before he came through the open window. "Constable Evan Louis Cooper, so nice to meet you."

"And you, Mr. Benjamin Theodore Key." Both of us looked at each other.

"So you going to explain, or what?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about." he said, walking over to my desk, seeing all the papers laid out. "You sure did your research. How did you hack into such high-level stuff?"

I gave him a look. "You really just ask that?"

"Just wondering, Bent. So how is everything on your end?"

"Well, we have mostly split up, except for...uhhh....me and Penelope."

"Did I tell you didn't need to worry about a damn thing?" he smirked, making me feel really dumb. "Well, what had the amazing duo been up too? And what about the others?"

"Panda King is in China, Dimitri is roaming all around the world doing whatever, The Guru is in Australia, and Murray was in Australia, but he is now in the States doing National Van Racing. Me and Penelope are currently rebuilding the Cooper Vault...."

"SERIOUSLY!!" he jumped in the air as I said it.

"Yeah. Penelope's flight team was more then happy to help her out, and bug the hell out of me. We managed to get a lot of artifacts and treasure off of Kaine Island. We made the new vault up in Canada, the perfect spot for it really." Sly's smile got bigger and bigger as I said all of it.

"You have been looking for me, and making a whole new vault, and keeping everyone else safe, AND having a girlfriend? And you didn't want to join the Cooper Gang."

"Whatever idiot. As long as your safe, I'm going to leave. I don't want you to get your memory back by talking with me." I smirked, and then he pounced on me, giving me this huge hug.

"Thank you so much Bentley."

"Just remember, my children will not have any part of leadership in the Cooper Gang. That is all on your kids." I threatened, and Sly raised an eye at my comment, and started pulling on my shirt, looking for a certain necklace. "Get off you idiot. She isn't pregnant!" Sly tumbled onto the ground as I threw him off.

"Just wondering." he said with a smirk. He started for the window, but then he turned and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. "My Dad's page of the Thievious Racoonus. Carmelita had picked it up at one of our missions and placed it in a file. Just make sure you write how awesome we did."

"Wait! What?"

He sat on the ledge as I stared stupidly at him. "You know all of my moves, and have been part of this team since you were seven. Your as much of a Cooper as me. I think the brains of the group who is in charge of protecting the book gets to write in it. Since we were the thieves of the New Millennium, I would put your inventions in as this generations new stuff, since I couldn't come up with my own move." and with that, he was gone.

I looked down at the paper, and smiled before placing it in a protective slip to keep it safe until I got back to Canada and the Thievious Racoonus.

**..................................**

**January 4, 2005  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****2:12 PM**

"What do you think?"

"It is perfect!" She laughed as hugged me from behind. We had just rented this pent house for the next year, thanks to some money I had put in the stock market, making it grow five times in size. It would be the perfect place, other then Paris of course, to work on the time machine. My mind had been rushing with ideas ever since Penelope had said an off-handed comment a week ago:

"I can't believe we just did this!" Frankie yelled at the top of his lungs into the new vault. "Bentley, you are a genius!"

"Don't forget my beautiful partner now." I said, looking at her, grabbing her gloved hand. I loved she was short enough that in the wheel chair, I was the taller one by a whole half and inch. She smiled at me. I would have kissed her, but I was afraid for my life with the forty-some men behind me.

"Oh come on. What did I do? Come up with some ideas for the place? You're the one that made those ideas work." She said, looking at me.

"'Imagination is more important than knowledge. For knowledge is limited to all we now know and understand, while imagination embraces the entire world, and all there ever will be to know and understand.' A very great man once said it. I would be nowhere without yours and Murray's outrages ideas."

"Oh boy. What next, a time machine?" She said, jokingly.

**..............................................**

The apartment, was big, with high ceilings and windows. It was already refurnished, so there was no need to decorate thankfully. Both of us would have hated having to do it. There was a kitchen, a full bath, a giant living room, and two bedrooms. The place was right in the middle of New York City, so thankfully, there would be no need for driving. I swear, Penelope was a better driver then Murray, but it was defiantly more scary when driving with her then him.

Penelope went out to start hauling the rest of our stuff in as I looked around. My stomach started to churn, as I wondered where we would be sleeping. The past few months I had no chose but to sleep with a bunch of smelly men in a room, but now, especially after the sleeping arrangement for the past two night, where would she be:

We had made it to New York City, it was still in full swing after all the New Year's Celebrations. We would have been moving into our apartment tonight, but the current owners refused to move until the 4th, which was two days from now. Then me and Penelope after arguing with them, gave up and started looking for a hotel. It took two hours of trying to find a hotel. 25th time is a charm, I guess.

"Excuse me sir? Do you have any open rooms available for tonight and tomorrow?"

"Yes, I have one room open." I almost cried when he said it.

"Really?"

"Yes. It is a suite on the fourth floor, with a master bed."

"I...uhhh...one bed?"

"Yes, sir." I gulped.

"There is a couch correct?"

"Yes, sir, it is a suite. Now, would you care for the room?"

"Uhhh...yes please." I handed over some cash, praying Penelope wouldn't beat me for this.

She stood over by the front door, happy that I had a key in my hand. "Finally! I was starting to get worried we would never find a place."

"You were just starting?" I smirked, as we went into the elevator. She opened the door, holding it open for me as she followed me in with our bag of some clothes and books, along with some basic plans for a machine. I stayed in the small living room where the couch was, as she opened the door into the bedroom to put the bag on the bed. She stopped and stared, and swiftly turned around.

"Ummmm....Ben?" she stared right at me, chalk white.

"I know." I looked at my feet. "I'll sleep on the couch, of course." Suddenly, she was in my lap, hugging me.

"Jeez, Bentley. Your allowed to sleep in the bed. You just shocked me for a moment. Just know, whenever your ready, I am."

"Your just saying that because I'm scared out of my mind to do...it."

She sat up and looked me in the face and said with a smirk "Yeah, I know." And she kissed me.

That night, of course nothing happened. But I woke up feeling great, holding her around the middle, my head atop hers. And again the next morning.

**..............................**

As I was thinking, she came back, and I turned around swiftly. "So which bedroom you like best?" She came in holding two big bags, one filled with my clothes, and one filled with hers.

"I rather like this one, but..." Before I could say another word, she threw both bags into the room I had pointed to.

"I'll be back." And she left again to get more of our belongs. I couldn't help but laugh. I was so paranoid when it came to stuff surrounding her, when I really should be more relaxed.

**............................................**

**Unknown  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****Unknown**

I yawned as I decided to get to bed. I opened the door as quietly, and slowly as I could, trying not to wake her, but I knew it would be a waste of time. She was such a light sleeper, and woke up every time I rolled into bed. I got into bed, and nothing happen. I noticed her breathing was shallow and in the dark I could see she was still in overalls and boots. I felt bad about doing it, but I did anyway. I nudged her and whispered into her ear, "Penelope?"

Nothing.

"Penelope?" I said louder, hoping for something to happen.

Nothing still.

"Penelope!!" I almost screamed, praying she would wake up, and call me and idiot, before going back to bed.

But nothing again.

I quickly got in my chair and turned on the light and rolled back over to her. She look swollen around the eyes, as if she had been crying. I checked her pulse, and put my hand on her forehead. The former seemed fine, but the latter was burning up. I grabbed her up, laying her on the couch in the living room as I raced to grab a thermometer. It said her temperature was only 99.7 F, but it still scared me. Looking through a medical book she had gotten months ago, I tried to find anything that might be wrong with her. An hour later, a doctor was in our apartment. I cleared away anything that looked odd or out of place, not wanting this to turn out with her in the hospital by herself like I had.

The doctor confirmed she was fine, and that she just needed rest. I nodded, letting him out of the apartment. I carried her out of the living room, and into the bedroom, placing her on the bed. I rolled to my side, and got it, praying she would wake up.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes as I encased her in my arms, and fell over in exhaustion.

**..............................**

The next morning, I woke up by myself. I looked around, hoping that that night had just been a dream. Looking at the clock, it was one in the afternoon.

As I rolled out, looking for her, I saw her sitting at the kitchen counter. "Penelope?" She didn't move.

"Penelope!"

Nothing.

"PENELOPE!!" I screamed with all my heart, yet she kept looking off into the distance, lost in thought. I raced over tapping her on her back.

She jump. "What is the matter?" She looked confused as I screamed at her.

"I have been calling you! Are you feeling ok? I tried waking you up last night, but all you did was moan in your sleep. You really scared me." She looked around, dumbfounded, seeing all the medical stuff I had pulled out last tight on the kitchen counter. She looked as if she was going to cry again. I was at a total loss, unsure of what was going on. Then, she just rolled of the chair into my lap, grabbing my neck, and cried into my shell.

"I'm so sorry Ben. I didn't mean to make you worry." She was quiet, looking guilty as if she had done something wrong. It all became clear of what had happened once she said her soft whisper "I am nothing but a useless, bothersome pest."

Without even needing to stop and think, words just spilled out of my mouth. "Without you, we never would have opened the vault. You truly cared about the gang, and wanted to help any way you could. You saved me. Eventually I would have meet up with Lefwee, we were both too smart for our own good, and I am glad to had have you by my side." I stopped to take in a breath. "Your RC gadgets helped be with the basic idea of the Time Machine. If it had not been for them, I would still be trying to find out the structure and interior needed for a Time Machine. You have done so many other things, but one of the greatest things you did for me...well, the entire gang really, was get a grouchy, know-it-all weakling to fall in love, and actually fight for what he wanted for a change."

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. They were twinkling, and I knew she believed me, and found out something rather important. I just didn't know what though.

**.........................................**

**Unknown  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****Unknown**

My glasses started to slip off my nose, and I pushed them up. I was looking for a certain item that would help me with the time machine. A small cooper turbine that can hold at least 14,500 watts of energy. They were extremely rare and powerful, but it would take me months to make my own if I didn't blow myself up first building it. I finally found it. It was currently in the possession of a guy Remy Lamont. He was usually seen at a club called _Saltellare Qua e Là, _in Rome, Italy. Talking to him through thiefnet, he agreed to meet me in the club this Thursday night, if I could get in that is. The club seemed very popular, and I would have to get Dimitri's help, unfortunately. And of course my date would be no other then Miss. Mayer herself.

I started yelling in joy that I had finally was making headway in the time machine. I looked up, seeing her look right back at me, wondering why I had been yelling. She had been quietly reading a book only moments before. "Want to be my date this Thursday night?" She was quick to answer.

"I would love to Mr. Key. Where might we be going for your birthday?" My brain fried a little. I couldn't have been a whole year of me working on this thing. I just couldn't be right. I kept a dead stare on her.

"I have wasted...over a year...on this damn thing?!" I said, not believing it.

"You haven't wasted it. It's just...ironic."

I looked at the machine, thinking it better be worth all my time, and turned back to her. "Think Dimitri would mind if we asked him to dress us up?"

"Mind? He would love to."

_________________________

hey guys......bentley is such a worry-wart isn't he?

....also, we got some new feature on Sly Cooper Fanfiction....WE CAN SEARCH WRITTINGS BY CHARACTER NAMES!!!!!

...so i am begging all you guys to update your Sly Cooper stories and place the main characters in where you write the summery for your stories....it will make it so much easier to find bentley/penelope stuff....and bypass all the murray/jing king stuff :D


	12. Chapter 12

**January 29, 2006  
New York City, New York, USA  
2:57 PM**

"Hello my peeps. You greasy sweet?" I could only roll my eyes as Penelope giggled. He had just woken up and answered our voicemail. We sat at the table, placing the phone on speaker so we could both talk him into helping us out.

"We are fine. You?"

"Lets cut the small chitty-chatty. What do you need my help with, my main man bro?"

"Penelope told you about a time machine I was building when she showed you our latest invention, the 'Poof' right?"

"Yeah, bro. She told me about it, but I figured this out. Everybody but the great man your talking to got one."

"No offence Dimitri, but you would abuse it. No one should know about this invention, it is much too powerful. Both me and Bentley can see you taking girls where ever they want to go, whenever they ask."

"Wow, baby. You only know me too well. Just remember, I'm open for you any...."

"Rules one and two." She cut him off from saying anymore.

"Such salty words from such sweet lips..." This could go on forever.

"GUYS!!" I cut Dimitri off, and both of them stayed quiet for a second.

"Sorry..." They said together.

"Now, Dimirti, have you ever heard of a club called 'Saltellare Qua e Là'?"

"Hold it bro. I refuse to help close that groovy club, like you did to my baby."

"I don't want to close it down, Dimitri. I need you to help me and Penelope get in." A long, loud laugh came from the other end of the line.

"You can't be for real! You two in a place like that?"

"A guy named Remy Lamont is selling something that I needed."

"Remy? Say no more. Get the girl to pick me up, and I'll help. You eggheads are coming into Mousier Magnificento territory, meaning you following each and every one of my greasy sweet rules. Dimitri out." The line disconnected, and Penelope just stared at me.

"He wants us to 'follow each and every one of his greasy sweet rules', and your okay with it? You must really need this part."

I nodded. "We really need his help. He is somewhere in Argentina right now. You ok to find him?" She nodded and "poofed" to get the iguana.

**..................................**

"Now first rule, the wheelchair dude doesn't go in."

"What?!" We both yelled, and he put his hands in front of him, telling us to "cool".

"Saltellare Qua e Là is the place where everyone is a somebody. The only reason why I can get the blonde in is because me and the manager are tight, and she will pretend to be my girl."

I looked at Penelope, and I knew she would hate it, but she nodded. I turned back to Dimitri. "Fine, but you go in, get the item, and get out." I would try to find a way in later, to make sure nothing happened, and she didn't kill him.

"Got it bro. Next rule, Penelope wears whatever I tell her to wear."

"As long as it is approved my me first." I glared at Dimitri.

"No deal. You're a Mormon, and the blonde is gonna have to show some skin to be my girly."

"No lace, and nothing pink. And you keep your hands off me the entire time, got it?" Her response surprised both of us. My jaw dropped as Dimitri gave a wide grin.

"Now we be getting to places. Now blonde person, I need you to take off your head gear." He said pointing to her hair tie, glasses and bandanna. She slipped them both off and changed into her contacts. Coming back, Dimitri jumped up, pulling her up by the hand. He walked around her a few times, and grabbed a brush from his bag. She grimaced as he brushed her hair. He turned her around, and he reached into his bag, quickly grabbing something silver.

"Dimitri!!" I lunged for is hand, missing, and landing on the floor, out of my chair. Before Penelope could even react, a loud snip was heard, and blonde hair feel on top of me. Dimitri, finally doing something smart, ran as she came after him with a knife from the kitchen. Her long, straight blond hair that had gone past the middle of her back, only reached her shoulders now.

"Get back her you little rat!!"

"Rule number three, baby. I get to cut your hair into something fashionable!! You wanna help your lover-boy, right?" They both stopped for a moment, but then Penelope lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, grabbing him in a headlock. I had never seen her move that fast.

"Penelope, let him go." I stared at her, back in my chair. I could still feel some loose hairs all over my body. She growled, stepping off of him.

"Crazy chicky. Dimitri was just trying to help!" She rolled her eyes again.

"I think it looks nice." I said, with a smile.

"You just better want this turbine. If not, I'll kill you right after I'm finished with him." she said, jutting a thumb at Dimitri, and then walking out saying she was going to get a "real hair cut".

"Chicks, right?" Dimitri said, standing up.

"Never do something like that again. Got it?" he looked somewhat disappointed, and then left saying he had to fine a outfit for Penelope. I just sat there, thinking of what I had just gotten her into.

**..............................................**

**February 2, 2006  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****3:34 PM**

"You ready yet, Miss. Angel Dramo?" I asked thought the bathroom door. With the six hour time difference, I was rushing to get everything ready for tonight in Rome. Thankfully, Dimitri was ready and currently waited on the couch, sipping something out of a bottle.

"Yeah. Give me a second." I sighed. That had been the longest sentence she had said to me in days. After Dimitri came back with some sort of outfit, and showed Penelope, she come over and hit me hard on top of the head, and placed the dress in her closet. I wasn't sure what it looked like, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

She walked out in this strapless black dress that ended mid-thigh. It was so tight and gave her this lovely hourglass shape. She also wore these heels that were really just straps that wrapped around her calf. One ear held 5 small hoop earrings, and her tail hung, showing a slight curl. "I look like a slut."

"No."

"Yes." I turned to glare at Dimitri. "She does." he said, as if he was defending himself. Next thing I knew, I had used one of my inventions in my chair to shock him.

"You look lovely." I said turning back to her. She still seemed angry, but I could tell she was starting to warm up. "Just don't worry. A half hour tops in this get-up, and you can change into a pair of overalls." She took a deep breath, and nodded.

"So...maybe if me and you have a little time, we could...." Dimitri started, getting off the floor he had rolled onto when he was shocked.

"Rules one and two." She glared at him, and he shut up immediately. "So do I have a purse, or is that still out of the question."

"Sorry, blonde chick, but that isn't in fashion, unlike the short hair." It worried me that he would be the only one with any sort of gadgets. And with no way I found to be in the club with them, I would have to stay in the Safehouse, almost a mile and a half away. I handed Dimitri a "poof".

"Just give it to Penelope if you have any trouble. Got it?" he nodded. "These are ear-coms, like the binocucoms, we used. Penelope made them so I can hear your every word. Move your jaw slightly to whisper, and I will hear it clear as day." handing it too him, he placed it in his ear.

"No worrys, bro. I'll get the little do-hicky and get your girl out in one piece. Nothing will go wrong with Dimitri Lousteau around." I shook my head, knowing he was bound to mess up something. Penelope came over, and I gave her an ear-com. Before she could move, I grabbed her arm, and she turned to face me.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, I promise" She said, as I moved my hand across the side of her face, moving her hair behind her right ear.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too, Benjamin." With her new heels, she had to bend down to kiss me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, making sure she would be going nowhere to quickly. As we parted, I could feel a smear of black lipstick on my own lips. Dimitri cautiously came over to us, and we poofed.

**..........................................**

**February 2, 2006  
****Rome, Italy  
****10:23 PM**

My eyes wouldn't let go of the screen. My entire body trembled, and I could do nothing to stop it. "Ben?" I gulped before turning around, not believing she had just taken out 7 guys with guns, in a dress. She kneeled down beside me, turning my head so I looked at her. "You ok?"

"Y...y...you ju...just....uhhh." It was all I could stutter, before she pulled me into a hug. "H..how?" She smiled, as she pulled away.

"A long story, but I would love to tell it."

**.........................................**

**February 2, 2006  
****Montréal, Quebec, Canada  
****8:36 PM**

After a few hours, we were out of Italy, and in Team Canada's base camp. Murray, Dimitri, and myself, along with all of Team Canada stood in awe watching the recording of her fight.

"It seems my little girl's training paid off!" Ted yelled in joy along with everyone else on Team Canada.

"Wait...what?" I had no clue what was going on. They knew she could do this?

Frankie looked at Penelope. "I guess you forgot to tell the boyfriend you're a world-class fighter?" The rest of the team snickered as me and Murray looked at each other confused. Dimitri just sat in the corner, drinking hard whiskey right out of the bottle, still traumatic over tonight events.

Ted stepped over, putting a huge hand on top of Penelope's shoulder, and looked at us. "Boys, you are looking at one of the greatest kick boxer, sword fighter, and fisticuffs fighter in all of Canada." She blushed as he said all of it.

"COOL!! I wanna fight you, Penelope!" She giggled and agreed to Murray's wish. I just stared dumbfound at her. She wiggled out of her father's hold, and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry from keeping it from you. I don't know why I didn't tell you. But I have been training everyday, making sure that I can protect...well...both of us." I smiled at her, knowing she must have been training hard her whole life. And the fact she had been working even harder just to protect me.

**.........................................**

**February 5, 2006  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****9:34 AM**

_So take these words  
__And sing out loud  
__Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
__Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again  
__I wish everyone was loved tonight  
__And somehow stop this endless fight  
__Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days_

I woke up suddenly to my cell phone singing the Goo Goo Dolls song. I took a quick look around, too see me and Penelope had fallen asleep together in my chair. She stretched as she got up to grab my phone off the floor. She handed it to me, and of course it was Murray calling.

"Do you have any clue what time it is?" I said groggily. He had always been an early riser, and was the only reason both me and Sly made it to school somewhat on time everyday.

"It is like 9:30, pal! Get up! Get up! But I got big news!" Yesterday, we spent all day looking for a flower together. He couldn't have told me then? Already, Penelope clung onto my neck, falling back asleep. I ran my hand through her ponytail, making sure the flower would stay in a little longer.

"What is the matter?"

"Just get up, and come to my apartment! Oh, and you two need to look nice!" And with that, he hung up the phone. She moaned, knowing she was just pulled into the early morning drama.

"You wanna shower first, or shall I?" She groaned, getting up and heading for the bathroom. Eyes, half closed, I made my way over for the coffee pot. I tried to remember how long we had stayed up and talked. I had her tell me everything about being "Penelope Partone". It had to have been well into the early morning before we both fell asleep.

About 10 minutes later, she came out, dressed in a pair of jeans and sweater. I also took a quick shower pulling on jeans and a shirt with no mystery stains on it. By 10, we "poofed" to Daytona, Florida, right inside Murray's apartment.

"Hey guys! I though you would have come much later." He yelled in his early morning voice.

"Please just tell us why we are here on a Sunday morning." I said, rather annoyed. That was when I smiled food. Real food...Murray couldn't cook.

"Ummm...Murray?" Penelope said, sniffing the air, knowing just as well as me. "Did you learn how to cook?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Jasmine knows though!" I looked at Penelope, and she shrugged. Neither of us had a clue who this Jasmine was. Murray laughed as a cheetah of Asian decent come out of the kitchen. She had long, pure black hair and blinding orange eyes. She was wearing a black dress, along with a chain with a heart on it around her neck.

She smiled. "My name would be Jasmine. It is nice to meet Benjamin and Penelope." Penelope was the first to react.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." She raised an hand to Jasmine and they shook. Jasmine was about a good half-foot taller then Penelope. Then I realized a ring on her left hand.

"Uh, Murray? Who is she?" Penelope shot me a look to be nice, but the other two laughed.

"Well, I meet her about 11 months ago and I fell madly in love." he took her under his arm, and she smiled up at the giant. "Unfortunately, you were busy with the time machine and Sly was traveling and I had no way to talk to him. And no offence Penelope, but it is kinda a guy thing, so I couldn't talk to you. And then her parents gave her...well us really, an ultimidom..."

"Ultimatum?" Me and Penelope said together, as he struggled over the word.

"Yeah! That's it. Well they said that unless if we got married by March 1st of this year, we could never see each other again and Jasmine would be put through an arranged marriage." he stopped, looking at the looks on our faces. The two of us were really surprised to hear what was going on.

"So you guys are getting...married?" Penelope said, and they both nodded.

"Yes. My parents are coming with my sister and grandfather, and will give their blessing hopefully." Jasmine said, looking right at Penelope.

"Are you truly happy, and probably already thinking of marriage anyway?" I blurted out, and all three turned to look at me. "Well?"

"Well, actually...yeah, Bentley." Murray said, startled.

"So she already knows about the Cooper Gang and your past, and is fine with it?"

"Yes, Benjamin," Jasmine said this time.

"Then I hope you are extremely happy." My face grew this huge smile and Murray picked me up.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" As he flung me around the room.

"You speak Chinese right, guys?" Murray asked, finally putting me down.

"Of course." We answered at the same time in Chinese.

"Oh good. I'm the only one in my family that knows English. I was afraid it would be awkward with our families not being able to understand each other." Jasmine said in Chinese, clearly relieved.

"Well, your English is quite good. When did you learn to speak it?" Penelope asked, and the two of them started talking, clearly looking as if they enjoyed each others company.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" I looked at Murray.

"Eventually. Her parents told her in the end of January about the ultimidom-thing But you were going all psycho over the time-machine, and then what happened in Rome. It just never seemed like a good time. But I was going to tell you yesterday, but then you called me to get a flower with you for Penelope to say sorry for totally ignoring her for the past year. So, I called you this morning. Her family should be getting her around 11, and Miss. Megan is going to be coming. She already knows."

"She knows everything. Remember when you, me, and Penelope went from Paris to London to see her about a week before you left for Australia again? We barely stepped onto the grounds when she was hugging Penelope, saying what a lucky catch she was for me." We both smirked. Miss. Megan was in absolute love with Penelope.

"How does she feel about Jasmine?"

"She totally got a bigger hug then Penelope."

"Yeah right." I looked up at him, and he seemed worried. "Not getting cold feet are you?"

His face perked up. "Nah, nothing like that. It is just, remember when we decided who would be the best man for our weddings?"

"No offence, but I doubt Sly will make it to your wedding. And I really doubt he will let me be best man for his Interpol wedding. That just leaves us being best man for each others wedding."

"Yeah...your right." He said, trying to sound happy.

"Murray?"

"I miss him too. But we kinda need to get you married." We both laughed as Miss. Megan appeared before us.

"Well, I'm not late, am I?"

"Just in time." Murray said, wrapping her in a hug.

"Now just remember. I can unfortunately only be here for a few hours. Remember what Ms. Puffin did last time I was gone?" The two of us laughed, as the girls looked utterly confused.

"Never mind us, dearies. Now, let me see the bride!" Jasmine stepped in front of miss. Megan, and wrapped each other in a hug. Then she let going, and gave Penelope a hug.

Me and Murray watched closely, trying to figure out the girl Miss. Megan liked best.

"I so won." Murray whisper.

"You so didn't." I hissed back.

____________________________

Hey...so I have been board out of my mind with my best friend at a camp all week, so I have had lots of time to do this story.....

Hope your enjoying....and prepare for a wedding of a lifetime...


	13. Chapter 13

**February 5, 2006  
****Daytona, Florida, USA  
****4:02 PM**

"It was very nice to meet you." I said in Chinese as they left. Julia left with her family, leaving me, Penelope, Miss. Megan, and Murray. My smile immediately dropped. "They fricken hate you!" I hissed to my brother. The two ladies nodded in agreement. Murray just collapsed on the couch, holding his head in his hands.

"I know they do. But they said I could marry her, so they must not hate me that much. And the sister seemed nice enough."

"Lea only likes you because she gets to plan the wedding." as I said it, he groaned. Penelope took a seat beside him, rubbing his back.

"Just remember, you will barely ever see them. You two will be living here, and they will be in Hong Kong." Penelope said, trying to calm him down. Then Jasmine came in, looking like she was going to cry. Murray jumped up immediately.

"I am so so sorry. Me had no clue they would hate you all so much." Murray wrapped his arms around her.

"We should get going, right you two?" Miss. Megan, turned to us, giving us a hint to let them be for awhile.

"Yeah, just call if you need anything, ok?" Murray smiled at my comment.

"Just make sure you three are ready to travel for China at the end of the month." We nodded, and Miss. Megan poofed to London, as we went to New York.

Penelope sighed, as we just stood in the kitchen. "And I thought Ted was bad. Jasmine's family is on a whole new level. Imagine if they knew he had been a thief?" I said, remembering all the things Ted and his men have done to me, knowing I loved her.

"Some family's want their children to marry on their level. Jasmine is a part of a wealthy Asian family, while they see Murray as some poor, abandoned Englishman."

"Well, it's stupid. They love each other so much. Doesn't the family see that?"

"No. They are blinded by their own desire." She looked off in the distance. This clearly hit hard at home for her.

"Your family would have hated me, wouldn't they have."

"If they knew I was seeing a poor, orphaned crippled, they would put me in a mental institution, and kill you." She said, turning to face me.

"Oh joy!" I said sarcastically. All day, I kept wondering what if she had stayed a rich heiress instead of running away to Canada and meeting up with Frankie and Team Canada. What if she stayed, and married her childhood sweetheart, Andrew Gore? What if she stayed unhappy her entire life, not allowed to "playing with her little cars" or design computer programs and followed the every whim of that bastard. I shook my head, trying for get my thoughts. Next to me, she stood looking through the window, lost in her thoughts. I pulled on her arm, making her fall into a heap onto my lap. "You know what I want to do?"

"Hmm?" She looked up with me with her big, blue eyes. I took off her glasses, along with mine, and pulled her in for a kiss.

Letting go of her, I continued. "I really, really want to steal something." Though I couldn't see her face at all, I could tell she was more then interested.

"After a year and a half, you want to steal again?"

I nodded, "Yeah. And apparently we don't need to find a thief or a muscle man, seeing you can do both." She giggled.

"So, we are just going to be Master Thieves? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah."

"What shall we be stealing first, oh Great One?"

"I'm thinking a bank gig?"

"Heist."

"Gig."

"Heist."

"Gig."

"Heist."

"Gig."

"Fine, Bentley, you win." She said with a sigh. "So will this be part of the Cooper Gang, or will we being doing freelance?"

"Technically, my name is Benjamin Theodore Bentley Cooper Key, or so says Sly. So I guess we would be stealing things for my family vault."

"Thank god. I was starting to worry you would never steal again."

"Stupid Time machine?"

"Stupid Time Machine." And with that, I stopped working on the invention that seemed it just didn't want to be made. Usually, whenever I gave up on stuff, I felt depressed and annoyed. But this time, it felt as if a large weight was lifted off my chest.

**...................................**

**February 24, 2006  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****3:24 AM**

"Well, do I look like a thief?" I looked up from the plans of the bank. I remembered the first time planning to rob a bank, working so hard using everything in my power to find pricks to steal from. Now, as couple of minutes on thiefnet, and I had names and addresses of the most horrible people. Tonight, we were going after the money in the safe that belonged to Drug dealers and Mob bosses. And Penelope looked the part.

Dressed in black from head to toe, she looked amazing. Her hair was pulled back into a tight braid, her ears perked up. A pair of dark sunglasses rested on her nose. While I had been working obsessively for the past month, she upgrades her binocucom so that it looked like a simple pair of sunglasses. She even added her prescription into the lens, so she didn't have to bother with contact lens underneath. She wore a solid black wife beater with straps going around her front that connected in the back to hold her two blades. She wore long gloves that went past her elbow, filled with all sorts of tech to make sure they were electric proof and such. Her legs were covered in a pair of black tights, and a pair of black shorts over top of them. Her tail hung freely, and with the combat boots and a pouch connected to her leg like Sly's, to hold any small gadgets I had for her, completed her look.

"Wow...." I was stunned. She gave a small smirk. Walking over, she grabbed a jacket that looked as if it came directly out of _The Matrix, _and slid it on, covering the swords. "Can you reach your swords with that on?"

"Yep. Going over the plans again?" She came over, taking a seat at the table to look with me.

"I think we are good. We just need one more thing before leaving."

"What?"

"You need a nickname." I smiled, and she laughed.

"Okay. What do you have for me?"

"Well, Sly came up with mine and Murray's names. And Sly got his from his dad, who hated the name Alfredo Lucas Cooper and got a nickname for Sly from the first Cooper, Slytankhamen II. So all of your nicknames were based off of ours names. What do you think about DS?"

"I followed you until you said the Nintendo game system."

"DS, **D**ark **S**ign. A nickname for Penelope is commonly Penny, which is money, that had a _cent sign_. And with all the dark clothes, you have Dark Sign or DS."

"I'm thinking we stay with Penelope and you stop coming up for names for stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought it was unique, Penelope."

"Keep with Penelope, and if it is too long for you, just Fee is fine."

"FEE! I love it!" I knew behind the dark glasses, she was rolling her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me..."

"Like I can tell when your rolling your eyes half the time, with those mirrors on your face." She said playfully. I stuck my tongue at her, and we poofed to the top of a building in Philadelphia.

"So next time, I'm thinking we steal some art work. That good with you?"

"Sounds brilliant, Bentley." And with that she was off. She flew across the roof, jumping down onto a lower one, so I had no visual on her. I had a loop of feed running on all of the cameras all over the block, so we were invisible.

"Where are you at so far?"

"Just outside the bank." I turned on my own "bulky" green binocucom, and saw what she saw. "No guards surrounding currently. They make their rounds around the building every 12 minutes and 14 seconds, right?"

"Yeah." I smiled, knowing this was much easier then having to repeat myself constantly like with Sly and Murray. Through the binocucom, I saw two guards pass, and she got up from her hiding spot. I placed the green binocucom down to see her run across the street in the shadows, and enter a side alley, using her small frame to her advantage to get through the vents.

"Okay, Fee. Remember the floor plan?"

"Go straight for 100 feet, turn right, and make the immediate right after that, jump down and race up the steps, disable the silent alarm, and let you in through the roof."

"Perfect." With that, I poofed onto the roof, waving to the cameras, knowing they saw nothing but some clouds in the background that had passed 20 minutes ago. When coming up with the plan, we could have easily just "poofed" ourselves into the bank, but that wasn't any fun. We wanted to make this a little hard, at least.

After a moment or two, the hatch opened, and a blonde stuck her head out. Jumping out, she held the hatch open for me. "After you, Sir."

"Thank you, Miss." I jumped down, using my jets to land soundlessly on the marble floor. We made our way down the steps, her running, while I jumped from landing to landing. We stopped to allow guards to pass us, and continued to the vault. "Eight guards, fully armed. Can you take them before they set off a silent alarm?" She threw off her jacket, letting the little light shine off the swords.

"Give me five minutes. You start setting up the explosives." She left, leaving me with the vault door. This plan was messy, noisy, and it would be tricky to get out. But we were about to send a message around the world. 'The Cooper Gang is back, better then ever'.

"Freeze!" I was working on the door, placing explosives in all the right places, and hadn't even notice the two guards enter. "Put down the bomb!" I turned my head, and moved my chair to face them. Their scared faces shown in my glasses. They couldn't have been more the 20 years old.

"Well, I guess you got me." I put down the explosive and raised my hands, and the men came closing in. What they hadn't expected was a girl falling from the ceiling right in front of them, a sword pointed at each of their necks.

"Good evening boys. And good night." She stepped back and I hit them with a dart in each of their necks. Turning around, she walked over to me. "Now what would you have done without me?"

I shook my head smiling. "You got the other guards?"

"Mhm....One put up a good fight, and it took forever to knock him unconscious. The others just fell over from freight when they saw me jump in front of them, swords drawn." I laughed, placing the last explosive on the door.

"Ready, my dear?"

"Born ready." With that, I grabbed her jacket while she grabbed the guards and we moved behind a wall, about 20 feet from the vault door. Using a small blackberry, I changed the cameras, so they caught us in the act of blowing open the door. We both smiled big and waved and I pressed the button. We raced into the vault, grabbing the boxes we needed to steal from, leaving evidence of the other people's crimes and locations and of course a calling card. We raced upstairs, just as the cops entered the bank. We raced across the roof tops with our loot, and poofed where no cameras were streaming, right back into our apartment.

"Well...that was fun." I said smiling.

"I'm thinking something a little more sneaky next time." She stood behind me, placing her arms around my neck. She took of my helmet, letting it fall to the ground, and nestled her head beside mine.

**.......................................**

**February 24, 2006  
****Daytona, Florida, USA  
****10:23 PM**

"I'm just saying, you could have at least told me what you guys were planning."

"Murray, we were not going to tempt you into doing a gig."

"You wouldn't have! I just wanted to know!" I looked at Murray, and started to laugh. Then Jasmine came in with two of omelets.

"Here is some real food for your Bentley. I also have some for Penelope as well if she wants." In the few weeks I had know Jasmine, both me and Penelope grew a liking for her. She seemed just the right person for Murray to protect while she took care of him. In the process, Jasmine would try to take care of me and Penelope as well, like making us "real" food. She didn't like the fact we would have coffee and then heat up whatever leftovers were in our fridge.

"Thanks Jasmine."

"Don't change the subject!" Murray bellowed. It was early in the morning when I had gotten the call from him. Penelope refused to get out of bed, so I came over by myself. Then I was bombarded with questions of why I hadn't told him about the gig we planed.

"Your not a thief anymore. You're a rising star in NVR. And I'm telling you about it right now."

"How come I'm not a thief, but you two are?"

"Because both of us had always been thieves. You have Jasmine, remember?"

"You still should have told me." He said sullenly, poking his fork at the eggs and bacon..

"We are thinking about robbing a museum in Paris, and maybe running into Inspector Fox just to prove the Cooper gang is as strong as ever." Murray's eyes grew at that, but remained silent, knowing I wouldn't let him go.

"Being retired sucks." He placed his food on the table and crossed his arms. Jasmine immediately climbed onto his lap and kissed him. "Okay, maybe not as bad as I thought."

"Thank you for breakfast, Jasmine. I'll be going back to bed now."

"Okay, but before you leave, I have a question." Murray said, moving his head to look directly at me.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"How do we pick who gets to be a Cooper and stuff?"

"I'm guessing we are talking about possible children here?" he nodded. "Well, Sly said the three of us are Coopers and part of the Cooper Family. They would mean any of our children that want to do it, can."

"But when would we tell them? How would we tell them?"

"When we feel is right. Your kids and Sly's kids will most likely hear about it when they are much older, while mine and Penelope's will grow up knowing....why are you two looking at me like that?" Murray had this huge grin on his face and Jasmine was all bug-eyed. They looked at each other, and both turned to me with a huge grin. "What?"

"You said 'mine and Penelope's'. Is she pregnant?" Murray asked with a huge grin, Jasmine giggling beside him. My heart stopped.

"N...n...no! I...uhh...gotta go. Bye." I stuttered as I took out my poof before they could say anymore. I went from the living room to my bedroom, seeing her fast asleep on the bed. I could only shake my head as I thought of why everyone kept thinking she was pregnant.

**....................................**

**February 27, 2006  
****San Diego, California, USA  
****12:23 PM**

It was odd being in an airport just as Benjamin Key. No disguise or aliases like when we were usually traveling the world. We had always had to travel incognito as a different person each time because we didn't want one certain person be in the area of each crime we committed. And we defiantly didn't want to use our real names or faces.

But this was just an ordinary trip to for a friends wedding, using my own passport, that only had stamps for the USA and England. And next to me was my ordinary girlfriend, my best friend, his fiancée, and a surrogate mother. "So who exactly are we waiting for?" Miss. Megan asked, as we waited by the front gate. Me and Murray exchanged glances at one another, not sure how to describe the man we were waiting for.

"Yes, I wish to know, too."

"Well, we used to work with him." Murray started, looking at me to finish it off.

"And he is very...uhhh....nice." Penelope rolled her eyes at what I said, and the other two ladies turned to her to know what was going on.

"His name is Dimitri Lousteau. He was a night club owner that became our frogman for a certain job we were working on. He would be very upset if he missed the party, so he was invited. He is...quite a character." Me and Murray laughed, knowing she had described him nicely.

We waited for another few minutes, and started to suspect he missed his flight.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. My flight got delayed, and then I got lost." Three of us stared at the iguana talking to us.

"You must be Dimitri. I am Jasmine." She extended her arm to the man. He wore blue jeans and a brown turtleneck sweater along with dress shoes. His hair was combed, and pulled back into a ponytail. He reached his hand out to shake Jasmine's.

"It is nice to meet the bride. And you must be Miss. Megan. It is so nice to meet you." He said with a smile as he turned to Miss. Megan. I couldn't help but stare.

"If you two could wait here a minute, Dimitri, can the four of us talk?" Penelope said, pulling on his arm towards me and Murray. We walk out of earshot of the two ladies.

"You ok, guys?"

"Are you sober?" The three of us hissed at once. He just laughed.

"You were kind enough to invite me to your wedding. Did you expect me to show up drunk, high, and with a half-naked escort?" We all nodded and he laughed again. "Well, I wouldn't."

"I can only wonder how long this will last." Penelope muttered. Dimitri pulled her in close.

"Don't worry chicky. The big, bad, Dimitri can act himself just for you, ba-be." He laughed again, letting her go. Penelope rolled her eyes, and straightened the skirt and blouse she was wearing to meet Murray's new family in Hong Kong. "Also, I must say you two did a good job in Rome the other week. 20 paintings stolen and no trace left behind. Very impressive if I do say."

We left to meet up with the other two, and we were still surprised the whole plane ride at what Dimitri had done.

"It's Dimitri's twin brother. That is the only logical answer." I said, coming up with another answer to the world's most complicated question.

"I know. Where do you think the real one is?" She said, as we watched him, 5 rows in front of us sitting next to Miss. Megan, Murray, and Jasmine.

"Drunk somewhere on the ocean." We laughed.

"I still can't believe Murray is getting married." She said, looking dreamily at them.

"I know. It just seems like yesterday when I meet him when he punched a guy out for picking on me. I had just turned four, and now I just turned twenty-six. Crazy right?"

"Yeah, crazy." She seemed distant again. She had seemed this way the entire plane ride.

Wrapping an arm around her I asked, "What is the matter?" She smiled, looking up at me.

"Nothing." I raised a brow. "I'm serious."

"Penelope..." I cooed. She gave up and pulled a magazine out of her purse and started flipping through it. I remembered back a few hours when she had bought it to read, and it seemed she got a little depressed as she got it. She finally found the page she was looking for. A white Bengal tiger with grey eyes wearing a tuxedo was holding an extremely attractive blonde mouse with blue eyes in a white wedding dress. As I read through the article, I realized why she was so off.

Andrew Gore married someone that looked exactly like her. The worse thing, they started going out and were engaged to be married only 5 months after Penelope ran away.

She had spent since fifth grade dating this idiot, and he just moves onto the next hot blonde that came around.

"I saw his name on the cover, and I thought I would check it out, and see who he got married too. Laruie, she was a good friend of mine, 8 years ago. We would go shopping and go to the beach. She even tried to date my brother for awhile, but gave up when he kept saying he didn't want to be with her. I always felt she loved him and he was attracted to her somewhat, but...but five months after I was gone, they were engaged?" She said, tears rolling out from under her glasses.

She looked in total shock, not believing she had meant so little to this bastard. I took off her glasses. Besides me was an airplane blanket, which I grabbed and covered us in. She cried a long time before falling asleep. The entire plane ride, I thought of many ways to tear his head off from his body. Surprisingly, there are quite a few.

Sly was right when he said I had gotten quite dastardly.

**..............................................**

**February 28, 2006  
****Hong Kong, China  
****4:23 PM**

We stood up to finally get off the plane. Penelope was still badly hurt, but really had no one to talk to about it except for me, Frankie, and Ted, neither of which knew how to talk girl. Murray and Jasmine still didn't know, since we had been so busy with the wedding. So she kept it in, trying to look happy.

We walked into Hong Kong, and it very different to any place I had been to. It was so many animals and tall building packed into one place. It was crazy all the time, but is the perfect place to pull off a good gig if you can get past security and you own a suit to blend with ever other animal here.

Jasmine lead us to a hotel where the wedding would be taking place. Men meet us at the doors and took our luggage to our rooms and we went to the ballroom to have a run through. Miss. Megan and Dimitri just sat there confused as people started yelling for this to be here, and that to be there in loud, fast Chinese. I tried to maneuver my way out of their way, but ended skidding on the marble floor, leaving a long, black scratch mark. Everyone stopped and turned to look at me with disappointing eyes. One man moved me back onto the carpet, telling me to stay as if I were a dog.

Murray and Penelope were about to go over and kick his ass when I shook my head, trying to get them to stay still. Then we proceeded with the run through. I, as the best man, would be going down the aisle with Penelope. Following us, would be Lea, the bridesmaid and her husband. Then Mr. Chang would lead his daughter in. But in the back of the room, Mr. Chang came running up saying it was wrong wrong wrong.

"I have imagined this wedding for my daughter for years. I am even allowing you," he made a face to Murray, "to marry her and share her bed. I even have a two white hoodlums on the wedding stage." By now, Jasmine had reached us, trying to get her father to quiet down.

"Father, stop this madness. This is a wedding that I could only ever dream of. Please stop this." Jasmine begged.

He pointed to me, and said some words in Chinese very quickly making everyone gasp. Murray, who was lost in translation from the father talking to fast, stood there confused.

"Wait? What is wrong with Ben?" Murray asked looking at Jasmine. I felt my face grow hotter and hotter, not able to form the words when he looked at me. Moving onto Penelope, he asked, "What did he say?"

Penelope looked directly at Mr. Change, trying to make sure she didn't kill him. "He doesn't want Ben in the wedding 'just sitting there'. Murray looked up as his soon to be father-in-law.

"Did you really insult me friend?" He said in his broken Chinese.

"Murray, it is fine. Calm down." I said, still making eye contact with the man.

"No! The Murray will not stand for this!" He clenched his hands into a fist, heading right for the man. I spun my wheel chair right in front of him, using the momentum to fling myself out of the chair and use my hands to grab onto his shoulders to stay up right. Immediately, Murray calmed down to grab me, to make sure I didn't fall. he helped lower me into my chair, and Jasmine came to his side, and all of us left.

**...................................**

**February 28, 2006  
****Hong Kong, China  
****11:01 PM**

"How could he say anything like that!" Murray growled as he paced back and forth in front of us. We sat in the room him and Dimitri were currently sharing until tomorrow night....hopefully.

"Murray calm down. It isn't like this hasn't happen before. How many times have I been made fun of?"

"Yes, but this guy is too be part of my family, and he made fun of you, Bentley. This isn't like Lefwee or Octavio when they did it too you. He just insulted my brother!" Jasmine sat on one the beds cry, Penelope next to her, trying to calm her down. Miss. Megan said that she really needed a drink, and Dimitri agreed to escort her.

"Look, just calm down okay?" Suddenly a knock came from the door. Murray was the closest, and went to unlock the door, seeing a red-faced Mr. Chang. As soon as he saw him, he pushed past, heading towards the middle of the room and pointed to me. "Can I help you?"

"I want to talk, outside." He said in a perfect Spanish.

"We can talk right here. No one else knows Spanish, so it will be like we are talking to ourselves." Thankfully, Penelope acted confused with the others, yet in reality, she spoke better Spanish then me.

"Fine. I wish to apologize. I was far out of line, but I am just trying everything I could to get this buffoon not to steal my daughter away."

"He is not a buffoon, and he is not stealing her. They want to be together. It is not like you will never see her again, I might add. But if you keep this up, Mr. Chang, they will still get married and refuse to ever see or talk to you again. Your chose really of what you want it to be." the entire time, we kept an expressionless face, but had eyes glare in anger at each other.

"Fine. I still want you to be in the wedding, just so you know. You were my last opportunity to stop this wedding, but it seems it shall never happen. They love each other to much."

"More then you can imagine. Have you ever seen Lea this happy with her arranged husband?"

"You're a very smart man, Mr. Key. Maybe if you were to think of starting a business. I believe you would be quite good at it."

"Thank you. Will you please leave now. I will try to talk to them, and make them understand." He nodded, and left the room, closing the door behind him. I turned to look at Penelope who looked like she was going to crack up laughing. "Strange man right?" I said in English.

"Yes."

"What happen?" They both said together.

"Pretty much, you dad is afraid to lose you, and he wants to stop the wedding so you stay in Hong Kong." I said, giving them the details. "He wants me to be in the wedding, and has no problem with being in the chair. He was just failing to find anything else to stop the wedding. He was hoping you would get mad enough to call off the wedding, Murray."

"Your dad is really weird." Murray said, turning to Jasmine.

"Yeah. Think we should forgive him?"

"I guess." Murray helped Jasmine put on her jacket and they left.

I turned to Penelope. "So how are you doing?"

"Fine." She still sat on the bed, and I rolled over to her. "I have had more then enough drama today."

"Just remember, this time in two days, we will be on a plane heading home, darling." She rolled over into my lap, wrapping her arms around me, placing her head in her usual spot. "We should head back to our own room, and get some sleep." She nodded to that, and we headed into our own suite.

**........................................**

**February 29, 2006  
****Hong Kong, China  
****6:07 AM**

"**BENTLEY! PENELOPE!" **I sat straight up, to see my best friend jumping on our bed. **"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!"**

Next thing I knew, Penelope rolled out of bed, grabbed his dread locks in one hand and key to our room from his hand to her other, and shut him out. She threw the key on the table beside the bed and crawled back under the covers while I laid back down. "Thank you." I muttered. And I got a groan in acknowledgment. We instantly fell back asleep, for some small amount of time at least.

Next thing I knew, Miss. Megan was over top of me, pulling on my ear. "Get up, Benjamin."

"You really went and got her?" I said, half-opening my eyes to glare at Murray while pointing to the peacock clenching my ear.

"Yeah." he said with a smug smile.

"Where is Penelope?" Both of them smiled as I heard the shower in our room turn on and a scream. Dimitri ran out, jumping over the bed to take cover, as Penelope, soaking wet, came out.

"Your dead, Dimitri."

"Well, just remember, I do your make-up and hair, unless if you want to that yourself by eleven?" She sighed, grabbing her bag to change into something not soaking wet.

"She's in the bathroom." He said with a smile, after the whole ordeal occurred.

"Funny Murray." I got up and the three of us left Dimitri with the very pissed off female. It took hours to get ready. It wasn't just getting into a penguin suit, but making sure we found the rings, found Lea's husband, Jasmine's father and grandfather. Murray got a very long, complicated speech in Chinese about if he were to do anything to hurt his daughter, he would come kill him. Thankfully, after all the years of ignoring me but pretending to listen, Murray didn't get yelled at for 'not listening'.

Then I spent half an hour talking Murray into marrying the girl of his dreams and that he deserved her. That blah, blah, blah....

As Murray went into the ballroom, to stand at the alter, The girls came out. Jasmine in her pure white dress that looked wonderful on her along with Lea and Penelope wearing dark green dresses with this huge bow on the back. Thankfully, the first dress that was in a pink color with frills made Lea look fat, so they decided to go with the deep green. Penelope put Lea to shame in the identical dresses.

"You look great, all three of you." Jasmine blushed while Penelope smiled. Lea just rolled her eyes and sighed. The music started playing, and the doors opened to let me and Penelope in. The ballroom was brilliant. They had white fabric draping down all over the place, making it look as if the wedding was in heaven. White lilies surrounded the room looking beautiful, thankfully far enough they didn't set of my allergies. We walked past the 300 hundred guest, not recognizing a single one until we reached the first row which held Dimitri, Miss. Megan, along with Panda King and Jing who were family friends with Mr. Chang who spent a year at the monastery in China with Panda King.

I let go of her hand as she went left and I went right. Murray looked a wreck. "Don't worry so much. You look great, and so does she." he smiled as Lea and her husband walked down the aisle. Then the music changed, and Jasmine walked out with her father. Murray's face dropped, seeing that her was really getting married. His eyes glazed over as they touched fingers, and walk to the minister. After a long drawn out speak, Murray was married to the girl of his dreams. As they kissed, I looked over at Penelope, who smiled as the two embraced in a kiss. I couldn't help but wonder when I would get the courage to ask her.

Then it donned on me.

I wasn't wondering if she was the one....

I was wondering when I would ask her.

____________________________________

Hey...hope u guys enjoyed the extra long chapter...13 and a half pages/ 6,090 words!!!

Thz to all my reviews of course...and to Laura :D, you can find all my stories if you click my name, pasta16....

...Also, I don't think I have ever said this...oops:

**I don't imagine them as animals, but I'm sure u picked up on that already **(A.N. 11/05/09 currently changed to be animals....it took WAY too long btw...but I remember having to say this so many times in Penelope's story, so I just feel nostalgic and left this single one left in the story :D)


	14. Chapter 14

**February 29, 2006  
****Hong Kong, China  
****7:00 PM**

"They are adorable."

"They really are." We watched as the hippo and jaguar danced. He had never been the greatest with coordination, but after the dance lessons he took over the past few weeks, with me laughing at him outside the window of the building, he was quite good. Despite the whole foot difference in height, they moved brilliantly together. Everyone watched the couple dance, thankfully neither of them noticed all eyes were on them, or they would have freaked out and stopped dancing.

After the first dance, people were asked to grab a partner, and come onto the dance floor. Being a gentleman, the still sober Dimitri offered a hand to Miss. Megan, who simply blushed and laughed. "Oh, such a sweetheart. But why would you want to dance with an old maiden like myself?"

"What old maiden? I'm simply asking a beautiful women like yourself to dance." Miss. Megan gave up, and took Dimitri's hand at they were off. Not so surprising, Dimitri was a brilliant ballroom dancer and lead poor Miss. Megan around the room. Following them, Panda King took his daughter onto the floor.

"I think those two are perfect." Penelope whispered, and I laughed.

"I believe so. Dimitri is 5 years older then me, and Miss. Megan is another 25 years older then that. I'm sure that will be a great wedding."

"Dimitri would be your daddy." She smirked at me.

"Trust me, I would stop that wedding in a heart beat. That man has married over 20 women, just to get their money."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that was before KLAWW stuff. After we put him in jail, he stayed far away from the wedding chapel."

After a few songs, Miss. Megan and her escort came back. "Your turn Penelope." Dimitri smirked and he helped his dance partner into her seat.

"You have no chance." She scowled as him.

"Will you please dance to one song tonight?" I looked at her, my big eyes pleading to her. Dimitri offered her hand, and regrettably, she took it. They flew across the ballroom. Clearly, Penelope didn't dance much, but she followed in step with Dimitri quite nicely.

"He is a very wonderful man. Why haven't I meet him before?" Miss. Megan said, looking at me.

"Trust me, he isn't always like this." We watched awhile, before she started again.

"I saw your face at the wedding, when the two kissed, and you looked at the blonde." I turned from watching Penelope dancing with Dimitri to face her.

"It was nothing."

"It was the same look I received from Paul two days before he asked to marry me. What were you thinking about, Benjamin?"

"Paul was your husband, right?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"My soul mate really. He asked my during fourth period chemistry, and five months later, on my 18th birthday, we were married. We were poor as dirt and both of us worked day in and day out, but it was the happiest four years of my life." I remember when I first found out Miss. Megan had been married. I was ten when I looked through the file Sly had stolen. She had been 22 when he died in a car crash. No children, and not being able to move on past the grief, she started to work at the orphanage.

Miss. Megan disturbed my thoughts as she grabbed my left hand, holding it in her two small ones. "Just remember, life can turn on a dime at anytime. Please promise me, that every chance you get, you will tell her you love her. I'm not saying for you to get married. God knows that will never happen." She said with a smile as she laughed. I just shook my head, rolling my eyes "You love her, and make sure she knows that. It scared me for awhile when you found someone you loved, and you couldn't tear yourself away from a time machine to be with her, or even call me, by the way. She called, and talked to me every week, giving me updates on how you were doing. Not every woman would do that, just remember." She smiled, and the two came back.

"She is a horrible dancer." Dimitri said, as he sat down.

"I told you I didn't want to dance." She sat down on my right. I entwined my fingers in hers, and leaned into her ear.

"I love you, Fee." She turned to face me, almost nose to nose and she smiled.

"I love you too, Bentley." She whispered.

"Aww....so cute."

"Shut it, Dimitri." We both said to him, not moving from our current position.

**..................................**

Hours later, we were back on a plane heading home. Murray and Jasmine were on a plane, heading west for their honeymoon in China. Dimitri traded his ticket in to make sure Miss. Megan got back to London safely, promising not to drink until she was back at the orphanage and they left to go on a plane heading west. Our plane, heading east, would take about 13 hours before reaching San Diego.

I laughed to myself, thinking about all the things that had happened the night before as Penelope slept, extremely hung over. As the evening really started to pick up, waiters started brought out sake, which Miss. Megan, Penelope, and Panda King enjoyed. The former two, not knowing how strong it was, became very upbeat, very fast. Murray and Jasmine came over to see how we were doing, and they both seemed a little drunk. Me and Dimitri laughed at all the stuff people were doing, seeing we were the only one's that didn't drink the sake. Jing had disappeared to talk to some friends, knowing her father was too buzzed to watch her constantly.

As the YMCA came on, the first English song I heard all night, everyone raced to the middle of the dance floor. Me and Dimitri video taped the entire thing. More sake came out, and Penelope raced to the table to grab more. Dimitri got an evil smirk, and grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

"Act like the Black baron, and you can have some." Instantly she threw her shoulders back and recalled a deep voice as I kept the video camera on her.

"This has been a most flamboyant evening, if I do say so myself. A beautiful wedding, the bride a gorgeous creature. But I swear, you young miscreant, give me that bottle or I shall send my guards upon you."

"Ah, the brilliant middle-age, bi-polar English man."

"Desist, you hoodlum." She turned to me with an evil stare, after I made my comment. Dimitri applauded and handed her the bottle.

"Thank you gentlemen. I bid you all an exuberant and exaggerated farewell." And with that, she was off onto the dance floor with the bottle.

"Does she ever drink?" Dimitri asked laughing.

"She has a few beers now and again, but never have I seen her drunk."

"It is pretty funny. If she wasn't wearing a dress, I would have totally thought she was a dude." he watched as she gave Miss. Megan a sip. I turned to look at him.

"Why do you party so much, Dimitri?"

"What?" He said with a smile.

"You are a nice, sensible man, when sober. Yet you're a complete prick when otherwise."

"I have done things I am not proud of. I know it, and I live with it. The only way I cope, is to forget everything by using means of drugs and alcohol. It is like a ball rolling down a hill, getting worse and worse, bigger and bigger. But I can't stop for more then a few days. I would kill myself."

"What did you do?"

He stopped to think for a minute, and looked at Murray dancing along side Jasmine. "You always say it was your mistake what happen to your legs, right?" I nodded.

"It wasn't Murray's fault, not matter how much he said it was."

"Yeah. Now imagine, to fix you idiotic mistake, he jumped into the mouth of Clockwork, and got himself killed? How would you feel?" I gulped, imagining if that happened.

"I would feel...." I couldn't put it in words. Murray was my brother, and if one of my own mistakes that should have gotten me hurt, killed him instead....

"...indescribable, correct?" I nodded, coming out of my shock. "When I was 17, something happened that should have killed me. I was looking for drugs, and a guy pulled a gun at me and shot. He was going to take my money, and leave me for dead. My best friend who I grew up with, who told me since I was 12 I was an idiot for doing all of the drinks and drugs just to be like my older brother, jumped off the roof top he was hiding on, right in front of the gun. I couldn't forgive myself, skipped town, and ended up trying to forget. I didn't even go to his funeral." He just looked at the table. I was shocked, not knowing what to say or do. I never imagined something like that happening...to anyone. It is...indescribable.

The plane hit some turbulence, breaking me out of my trance. I rubbed my head, trying not to think about it anymore. After that happen, everyone came back to the table, all extremely drunk. Dimitri excused himself and left, saying he wasn't feeling well. For the rest of the night, The guys danced, and got Penelope to act like anyone they could think of. Once we got her down to acting like the Guru at three in the morning, I knew it was time for bed.

We were the few still left in the room. A couple of people here and there, and another full table across the way, clearly as drunk as my friends. After getting everyone to their rooms, I knocked on Dimitri's door. After a few times, a disheveled Dimitri opened up.

"Can I help you, bro?"

"Need anything?"

"Fix that time machine yet?"

"No."

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I?"

"I think your putting to much pressure on yourself. He clearly cared about you, and what if he wasted his life to protect yours, and this is what you were doing?"

"Your too smart for your own good, you know that."

"Yeah."

"Night."

"Good night, Dimitri." he closed the door, and I grabbed my blackberry, overriding the system, to make sure the windows stayed locked. Just in case.

Penelope stirred in her seat. "My head hurts." I bent down to kiss here head.

"I'm sure it does. You had a fun night last night."

"What did I do?" She winced in pain of the headache.

"Drinking, dancing, drinking, impersonations, and more drinking. I video taped a lot of it, so me and Dimitri can make fun of you guys forever."

"He didn't drink?"

"Nope. He wanted to be sober for the entire trip for his friends."

"Oh boy. I guess we are stuck with him?" I kissed her head again.

"Yeah, I think so." I said with a smile.

**.....................................**

**April 2, 2006  
****Paris, France  
****1:23 PM**

"How is everything?"

"They are coming now. Just remember to take it slow. No need to rush and accidentally break the vase." I looked at my computer, seeing our two guests appearing in the corridor only a few yards from her position. I turned onto my binocucom, to check what was going on through her eyes. After a few moments, a yell was heard behind her back as she just grabbed the vase for the security box laid with traps she worked getting rid of.

"Freeze! Put down the vase!" Penelope slowly turned to face the two cops, vase in her hands.

She disguised her voice perfectly. She didn't sound like Penelope at all. "What? This one. Now if I were to put it down, it would break. And that wouldn't be good for you, now would it Inspector Fox?" She smirked at Miss. Fox.

"That is true. So your one of the new Cooper's correct? The fake ones?" She replied back.

"Ouch, now that really hurt. Is my mentor the only one good enough for you?" Penelope said with a fake pout.

"Without a Cooper, you not a really Cooper Gang, are you?"

"Forgetting Bentley Cooper, Inspector? Or what about Murray Cooper?" She turned to the man beside her that just gave a small smile, only seen with the night vision in her binocucom. "You have been quite quiet, Constable. Can to join the conversation?"

"I'm thinking this conversation is over. Put down the vase, and lift your hands up." I saw him raise his blaster, pointing it right at her, charged and ready to fire. We were about to see which one was a better fighter. Penelope threw the vase towards Carmelita, who slid to catch it. She started to run, Evan Cooper close on her tail. They made it through the hall, and I put down the binocucom, and went to the security feed, and pulled an alarm and bars closed off the area they just ran though, making Carmelita quite frustrated seeing she was left behind. She ran down the hall, heading up towards the roof, knowing that was where any Cooper would go. What she didn't know, was that I was following her every move. As she ran through the door, giving her access to the roof, I used my Pick Pocket Pole to steal her gun right from her. She looked up, seeing me smiling with the captured gun.

"Bentley? Give it back!" She yelled as she jumped on top of the door entrance where I had hide in my chair waiting for her. Aiming the gun at her, full power, she stopped and stared. "What do you want?"

"The cameras are all off, as you know, Inspector. It is safe to say anything you want. My partner just wanted to see who was better. Her or Evan Cooper? How is he doing, by the way?"

"You know perfectly well. A year and a half has past, and he told me about the fake amnesia."

"Congratulations, by the way. Did he inform you on the situation before or after the proposal?" She looked at the ring, moving her left hand behind her back.

"Before. So is this why you are doing this? To talk to him?" I shook my head.

"Nope. I just wanted to watch this." Gun still raised at her, I looked behind her to see Penelope and Evan just get on top of the building.

"Carmelita! Leave her alone!" He cried, seeing the gun pointed at his beloved.

"You can stop the act, Alfredo, there are not cameras on the roof." I yelled down to him, and he straightened up.

"Why are you here, and what is with the new girl?" He yelled up at me, as he pointed to Penelope.

"I want to have a little match." Penelope said, uncovering a tarp on the ground, picking up the cane hidden under it and throwing it to the Constable.

"You may have the cameras off, but helicopters are...."

"Not coming. Engines refuse to turn on. It will take another 12 minutes and 23 seconds before they show up." I said looking down at my watch.

"Hmm...well I believe we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Constable Evan Cooper." He smirked, clipping the blaster to his hip, twirling the cane watching Penelope's every move.

"Fee. It is a pleasure to have this re-match."

"Re-match? One, I feel that is bad for a man such as myself to fight a girl. Two, I believe this is the first time I have meet you in person, Miss. Fee." Penelope smiled.

"Really?" Sly thought for a moment at what the girl said, and Penelope grabbed her two swords out, jumping at Evan. He countered, using the cane, trying to get used to the weight again. Pulling out his blaster, he shot a few, which she easily dodged. They continued, an equal match.

"Where in the world did you find her?" Carmelita asked, watching the fight. Both of us stayed still, knowing both of the fighters would hate an interference from either of us.

"You know us criminals. We just find each other." They kept each other close, Sly swinging a cane or blasting a shock from his pistol at full force. Penelope would swing a sword, or throw in a punch. Both had finally found someone that wasn't an easy pushover. Finally, Penelope pushed in, blind-siding him, and managed to put a sword in both the front and back of his neck. He was trapped, and the victor declared.

"You win, I give." Penelope let him go, jumping back gracefully with the cane after placing her swords back in their holder.

"That makes it 1-1, Cooper."

"You need to tell me. Who are you? When did we fight?"

"Two years ago today in Holland." He stared dumbfounded at her, thinking back to the ACES competition.

"P..P..Penelope?"

"See you next time, Cooper." And with that she bowed, disappearing in a poof of smoke with the cane. Following her, I dropped the gun at Carmelita's feet.

"See ya, Evan." With a smirk, and a smoke bomb, I made my escape. I "poofed" back to the apartment, Penelope waiting all grinny. "You beat him."

"Mhm...I beat the amazing Sly Cooper."

"You got the papers to him, right?"

"Inside pocket of his jacket." She picked up her own gift, an Interpol badge she had stolen.

"You stole his badge?"

"I left him his own calling card. Also the picture and wedding announcement for Murray and Jasmine. I think he would be more then happy to trade this bit of metal in for a picture of his best friend married to the girl of his dreams any day." I shook my head, sighing.

"He is going to come after you, and I'm not gonna stop him."

"Yeah, okay. What every you say." I rolled my eyes.

"It is only nine o'clock. Wanna go visit the couple and tell them about the gig?"

"The heist? Sure." I rolled my eyes as she went to get a shower.

**.................................................**

**May 1, 2006  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****2:24 PM**

My phone was ringing beside the project I was working on. Seeing it was Murray, I picked up. "What are you doing right now?"

"Working on an invention. Why?"

"So your sitting down?"

"Yes, what happened, Murray?" By now, Penelope put down her Spanner set she was using to do some upgrades to her binocucom. She came over, wonder what was going on. I placed the phone on speaker.

"Penelope with you??"

"I'm right here Murray. Just tell us what is going on."

"YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE AN AUNT AND UNCLE!!"

"What?!" We said together.

"Jasmine is pregnant? That is great Murray!" Penelope yelled, while I was to shocked in amazement to say anymore.

"Come over! Now! We want to talk!!"

We instantly "poofed" to Murray's apartment, where Murray and Jasmine waited bug-eyed. We were so happy we started to cry. Murray was finally having the family he had always wanted.

"When did you figure it out?" Penelope asked excitedly.

"Just a few minutes ago!!" Jasmine said in pure excitement.

"That is so brilliant!" The two of them hugged, jumping all around. Both me and Murray couldn't help but laugh at Penelope acting "girly". "Oh, shut it you two. I am really happy for you guys."

"Now we need to worry about a house, getting money in order, and a good doctor." Jasmine said, realizing all the things she had to do.

"Don't worry, me and Ben are more then willing to help. And I'm sure we have more then enough to supply you guys with a brilliant house in an amazing neighborhood." Penelope said, as I nodded in agreement.

"Don't forget a name too." Murray added, throwing an arm around his wife. She looked at him.

"Oh my, a name? What do you think?" She looked up at him, as Murray tried thinking about names quickly off the top of his head.

"Well...uhh...we don't need to worry about that for another nine months, right?"

"Eight, dear. I'm already one month along."

"Oh..." Murray said, turning to me and Penelope. "You will help, right?"

"Of course, buddy." I said as both of us nodded, huge grins still on our face.

**....................................**

**May 23, 2006  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****4:25 PM**

"Penelope?" I looked at her, and she placed down the screwdriver she was using to help me with the hoverboots that can on carbon dioxide to help rid greenhouse gases.

"Yeah? You okay?"

"I have been thinking."

"Is that strange?" She said with a giggle.

"I'm serious. To fund all of the projects we come up with, we steal. But what about all of the inventors that have great ideas, but no one to fund them?"

"Well, I guess the world ends up missing out on a lot of great tech."

"What if we were to make a company, that helped people design their creations?" She looked at me, and thought for a few seconds.

"That would be a brilliant idea."

"We could create alibis of our lives, proving we went to collage. You could have a doctorate in engineering and I could have one in technologic sciences. We could make up a fake person that 'owns' the company and hired just the two of us to start working for him. Then he leaves to go help out in Africa, wanting to rediscover his roots or just help the planet. He tells us to survive and prosper, and develop the company. What do you think?"

"It would need a little fine tuning, but other then that, it is a great idea."

I thought for a moment, "Global Tech."

"Not a bad name, but I'll think of some others just in case." She said with a smile.

"Would you do it?"

"Of course Dr....?"

"The perfect thing about this plan, is we get to be who we want; Dr. Key and Dr. Mayer."

"I'm liking this plan more and more." She got up, and jumped to a computer. She started to fake all sorts of things, including a payroll that we had been on for the past year and a half and information on a Mr. Joshua Sorel, giving him a social security number and birth certificate, who would be our "boss".

"You do realize, this is the most perfect con ever." She said after a few hours making the plans.

"It is pretty sweet, huh?" I rolled over, seeing her copy and past a picture of a younger her into a class of thousands. "The graduating class of 2004. They were the greatest years of my life." She said with a smirk.

"What school?"

"Harvard. You went to a smaller school, Bentley."

"What is the name of the school?"

"Jeez. Don't you listen, I just told you." She said with fake frustration.

"Bentley University? Very clever, my dear."

"I thought is was cool. My bother got accepted into Bentley." I raised an eye at the comment, and she turned to me. "Keep your raunchy comments to yourself, Benjamin."

"Got it. So Joshua Sorel? What happen to him?"

" He decided that he wanted to help out the world, so he is currently spreading his major wealth and leaning a hand in Australia. For some reason, he looks a lot like a certain koala." I laughed, seeing the Guru photoshopped into a suit and tie.

"Poor guy. And the headquarters?"

"So far, we have been doing freelance work for him in our apartment, coming up with just a few inventions like these amazing boots. Joshua just decided to buy a building about a half hour from here for us to work at and hire others. A nice size building with a lot of surrounding land that can be developed. We will sell our inventions, and those of others, to the world through it."

"This is brilliant." I said staring at all the plans, no believing we were really doing this.

"You are brilliant. This is a great idea, and will help a lot of people."

_____________________

Yeah!!...the company!!.....I'm so glad that I got my thoughts onto the computer this far.....

And I hope everyone feels bad for Dimitri....his luck will be changing soon thanks to the help of his friends....

And yeah Murray!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**July 13, 2006  
****Just outside New York City, New York, USA  
****2:35 PM**

"You ok?"

"It itches....so much." I started scratching my head. "I think I should find Timmy and Nate, thanking them for putting gum in my hair, making Miss. Megan have to shave it." I looked into a metal part of a machine I was working on, seeing the inch long hair coving my head. It had grown so fast in only two months. And every once and awhile, it would just uncontrollable start to itch.

Penelope laughed. "You look fine. And this is part of the new life, right?" I looked up, smiling at her. We were currently in the new building "Mr. Sorel bought for us". To make sure no one thought we were really thieves, I grew out my hair, unlike how "Bentley" wore it and sat in a totally new chair I designed. When we would go steal something, I would keep the helmet on, hiding my hair and use my old wheelchair.

She on the other hand, changed her appearance completely. She kept the same nice, quiet personality, but now wore stylish suits and other outfits Jasmine and her bought one afternoon. She worked on projects, helping me finish them along with paperwork and finding investors and other inventors, while I built things and helped other people fix up their machines and ideas. For the past month and a half, both of us were extremely happy. It was nice to be with other inventors, share and combine ideas.

There was only one down-side. Meetings with investors.

We couldn't do anything without money, and once we opened the company official 6 weeks ago, they demanded an invention. We were only lucky to get my hover boots working as fast as we did. We showed them that they could go ten feet off the ground with these, while cleaning up the environment by getting rid of harmful CO2 gases. With the safety features, it was literally impossible to get hurt or killed.

We were lucky that Penelope sweet talked them into it, since me and the other four people that rushed to finish it couldn't talk in front of the suits and make any sense. She did brilliantly, dumbing it down for them, while still sounding intelligent and not seeming like just some skirt.

A knock was heard from our office door, and I turned away from the shiny piece of metal I was looking to see my damn hair. "Come in."

"Sorry, but some lady wants to talk with you two." Billy Nodds, one of the first people hired, said. He was an interesting man , about 22, and fresh out of collage. A very hard worker, really unoriginal, and a ladies man. Every time Penelope, or Anna Maria walked past him, he would have a comment. Nothing rude; just saying they were truly beautiful today and their smile brightened up every room. While they would giggle or laugh, the men, especially me, would get pissed.

"Really? Why?" Penelope said, standing up, heading towards the door.

"She didn't really explain to me. She just said she wanted to see the people in charge."

"The one in the black?" Penelope asked, looking out the door.

"Yeah." Billy leaned in to look out the door as well, getting closer to Penelope. "Wow, Dr. Mayer, new perfume?"

"Would you be so kind to show her in, Billy?" I hissed, glaring at him. Without another word, he jumped and ran to the woman. Penelope turned to me.

"He is better then Dimitri, isn't he. You and the other men need to calm down."

"Whatever." The snow lepard walked in. She wore a black suit, and a white undershirt, along with high heels and her hair in a bun. She was clearly a very fashionable woman.

"Hello. My name is Sarah Reeds, and I wish to apply to work here." She extending her hand to Penelope, and then to me.

"Umm...okay. But we do have a website that you can apply online to." I said, wondering why the woman came all the way down here.

"Well, Dr. Key, I'm not apply to be a security guard or and inventor. I want to be your personal assistant, to both of you."

"What?" Both of us looked at her, slightly confused.

"Currently, Dr. Mayer, you are the one taking care of everything by means of paperwork and such?" She nodded. "Then along with the meetings and of course your relationship with Dr. Key, it leaves no time for designing and engineering is there?"

"How do you know all of this?" Penelope looked at her bug-eyed.

"My father is an investor. He told me about you and the company when he invested money into the hover boots. I thought I would take the chance to ask to help you two. I would be more then willing to update both of yours wardrobe, and I am also a certified physician." Both me and Penelope looked down at our clothes. "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. You both have fine taste, just not...well..."

"Fashionable and expensive?" We said together.

"Well, yes. And I can take care of all of your work and of course take care of anyone that gets hurt."

"Well...I don't believe we really need..." Penelope started. I looked at Penelope as she spoke, who hadn't left her desk in days, working on pointless paperwork.

"Your hired. We will see how you do over the next few months, and decide if you will continue working here or not.."

"Really?!" Sarah jumped up and down. "Oh thank you, so, so much!" Penelope just turned to glare at me.

"Come, and I'll show you around the building." I said, ignoring Penelope deadly stares.

**.........................................**

"Why her? I mean, really, Ben?" She sat at her desk, just glaring at me.

"We needed someone, why not get the one that is a doctor? And her father would be happy we gave her a job and help us out with a bit more cash, right?"

"Please. She probably had never worked a day in her life having her daddy buy her every thing and a ditzy little....." She stopped, looking away from me, crossing her arms over her chest. I smirked.

"So the ditzy blonde can work here?"

"Yeah, and so can Sarah." I rolled over to her, grabbing her hand. She looked up, into my eyes, tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"Now everyone is smart enough to runaway, and stay hidden. She is just trying to runaway in her own way now, and she seems smart enough to do almost as good of a job as you." She smiled up at me.

"She better, and maybe she will distract Billy Nodds for awhile."

**..............................................**

**September 8, 2006  
****Paris, France  
****9:39 AM**

"Now, remember not to draw attention to your self. But then again, don't act like your hiding something. Okay?"

"Ben, out of everyone, I think I can pretend to be someone I'm not." Penelope looked at me, smiling.

"And I don't exactly look or act like I usually do." Dimitri added, sober again.

"Just please be careful, and don't sit behind some fat elephant. I want to be able to see what is going on." I added, and Murray nodded. Penelope and Dimitri were going as a couple to the wedding of Inspector Fox and Constable Cooper. Since we couldn't exactly show up seeing there weren't many turtles in a wheel chair, or hippos with dreadlocks, we couldn't attend. But with thanks to her tech, Penelope would have a pair of glasses with a camera beaming the wedding to us.

They looked odd, compared to how we usually saw them. Penelope, was in a simple light green sun dress with a pair of sandals and a church hat to match along with the glasses. She also dyed her hair to a deep black thanks to a new creation of mine. Using only a special Shampoo would the dye come out. Dimitri stood besides her in a tuxedo and tie, both black, with no motley designs or colors like most of his suits. For a vest, he wore a light green one to match "his girlfriend's dress."

I handed them a box with the present. Inside was an I-pod, with a message from us, as long as he remembered how to turn it on. Back in school when I made one for the three of us, he always forgot how to use it, and whined until either me or Murray turned it on for him.

"You guys should bring us back cake." Murray said joyfully. Next to him, Jasmine shook her head and smiled at her husband.

"Don't worry, bro. I'll get a few slices for you." Dimitri said, and Murray smiled. "Well, Penelope? You ready to have to dance with me and get drunk again?"

"I'm on a mission. I'm not going to be getting drunk, thank you." She smiled, and kissed me good-bye. They left, leaving Murray, Jasmine, Miss. Megan, and myself in the safehouse. I moved my chair, to set up the TV perfectly, getting a clear picture of the two walking.

"We got you guys on the camera. How are you doing." Penelope moved her head, and we got a clear picture of Dimitri's head, as she pretending to talk to him.

"We are doing fine." She said, a bit depressingly. Dimitri grinned, so I knew he was bugging her.

"Leave her alone Dimitri. Contact us when you get to the chapel. Until then, we are gonna turn off the camera."

"Got it, Ben." I used my blackberry to disable connection.

"I can not believe they are getting married already. I'm so happy for them." Murray said happily.

"Well, they probably wanted to get married today since this is when Sly joined Interpol to be with her two years ago."

"It seems like forever ago when we opened the vault. I didn't even know you yet. And now your 5 months along with my kid." Murray said, smiling down at Jasmine.

"That is true." She looked down at the bump on her stomach. With her small frame, she had started to show instantly. And with the ultrasound a few days ago, it showed it was a baby boy hippo.

"You two find out a name yet?"

"We have tons of names. My dad's name was Larry, my name is Tom, he could be named after you or Sly/Alfredo/Evan, or he could be named Murray, or after anyone on her side of the family." I laughed at Murray's explanation.

"Don't worry about it too much, buddy. You have plenty of time. You'll think of something when the baby is born most likely."

"If only it had been a girl...."

"Really Thomas? You have a name for a girl, but not a boy." Miss. Megan commented.

"Well, Bentley already called 'Megan' but I loved my mother's name, Faith." Murray explained.

"And I really like the name Faith. But it had to be a boy, of course." Jasmine added, rubbing her stomach again.

"I believe your parents would be very proud of you Thomas." She turned to me. "And how do you call dibs on a name?"

"When your 10, and your two idiots brother bug you over and over what you would call your children for weeks, you get to call dibs on a name." I said with a smirk, looking at Murray.

"We were board. I'm sorry." Murray said, defending himself. "So how's that company?"

"I'm not even sure what is going on. I work on an invention, and then some new guy moves next to me and starts helping me. Penelope is the only one knowing what is happening." The three of them laughed, loving for once I didn't have a clue.

"Hey, we are outside the chapel. Taking out our earpieces until we get through security."

"Got it Penelope." A faint buzz followed, as the earpieces were taken out of both their ears, and turned off. Turning on the TV, we got a clear picture of Notre Dame.

"Wow..." Murray and Jasmine said together.

"I can not believe they got the church to do the wedding for them. It is just amazing." Miss. Megan commented.

"Both of them did a lot of work for Paris. It is only right they are paid-back." I said, even though I still didn't believe myself. Wedding, baptisms, and funerals were barely ever preformed in the church anymore.

It took awhile to get past security. Even with the invitations a perfect replica, and the their names added to the list, they were still check to make sure they had no weapons or they were criminals trying to get in.

"Well, that took forever." Penelope said, turning her earpiece back on.

"I know. How many times to you need to pat someone down to check for weapons?" Dimitri added sourly.

"Ummm...Aaron? There are reasons for it." Penelope said, giggling.

"I'm just saying. No one could do this other then a selected gifted few." I rolled my eyes along with everyone else.

"Well, I'm glad. That means no one is going to be shooting up at you or the two getting married."

"Yeah, yeah Ben." Dimitri said sarcastically. They grabbed seats, near the back, but on the edge. With the camera, I could zoom in and we wouldn't miss a thing. It was hectic for another hour before things started to calm down. By 11:45, everyone was in their seats, ready to see the wedding of the year. Then, the man we were all waiting for passed by. He smiled at his guests and headed for the alter, we could all tell it was a fake smile. Sly looked as if he was going to fall over.

The wedding ceremony was brilliant. Me and Murray were somewhat relieved when there wasn't a best man, and it seemed Inspector Fox didn't want a bridesmaid either. A small fox, who we found out was Carmelita's niece, came out tossing rose petals on the aisle. Then, following her was Carmelita and her father. While her bother had taken after her mother and became a business man, she became an Inspector like her father. He currently worked in Spain's division of Interpol. We wondered if he knew really who his daughter was marrying.

The vixen wore the usual white dress with a train, and a veil covering her curly blue hair. The entire time she walked sown the aisle, both of them looked as if they didn't have a care in the world other then the person in front of them. Both Miss. Megan and Murray started crying, saying it was truly beautiful. It was indescribable seeing the two get married. The first time they meet, he ended up getting arrested by her, and then playfully helped her as her first job as an inspector. Then he had her follow him all around the world, getting arrested quiet a few times just so they could talk. And every time, he had a sly comment for her, embarrassing her or making her fall for him.

It always seemed like two kids playing cop and robber. And now, the kids were grown up, and getting married, both cops, but with a bit of robber mixed into both of them. Sly had changed her, making her see the world wasn't black and white, and had a little gray in it. And she had changed him, getting him to help out owning a badge and gun instead of a cane and calling cards.

I smiled, knowing this wasn't the last of the Cooper Family Line. One of their kids would be back, and be supported by both parents.

**.......................................**

**December 16, 2006  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****3:24 PM**

"I think I am going crazy."

"You just need sleep."

"Who can sleep? I'm either getting the house ready, or helping her out anyway I can. I have gone out in the middle of the night so many times to get fast food for her and the baby. And if she asks if she still looks pretty one more time, I'm gonna lose it!" Murray huffed, before bringing the back of his head to the wall.

"Feel better, buddy."

"Actually, yes." He picked up his head, seeming a lot less stressed. "I just wished the baby would stop kicking her so she can sleep. And when she falls asleep, they I won't feel bad for falling asleep."

"Just wait for him to be born."

"We haven't come up with a name yet either. _HE_ is due in only two weeks!!"

"Something will come to mind. Just don't worry so much." he sat quietly for a minute before whispering.

"I'm scared. I can barely take care of myself, let alone a baby."

"Murray, you will be a great, loving, protecting father."

"How do you know that?"

"You took care of me and Sly didn't you?"

"That is different."

"Really? Taking care of two idiots that could barely protect themselves isn't the same?"

"Well, look what happen to you. It was my fault."

"No, it was not. And that is a lesson for you. Your kid is going to do stupid stuff, but you are there to fix it, such as getting me out of their as fast as you could." He smiled a little.

"You know, pal, you really seem to have all the answers."

"Sure, for you and everyone else. Not for myself. Then I know absolutely nothing but questions."

"Thanks Bentley, but I think you under estimate your self a little to much."

"Same to you. I highly doubt anyone is ever ready to be a parent, but they learn fast enough to protect their baby." then Penelope "poofed" in.

"Murray, this is where you are. Jasmine just fell asleep, and she asked me to try to make sure you were okay."

"SHE'S ASLEEP!!" Murray bellowed and I cringed a little from the loudness.

"Not anymore. I think you just woke her up." Penelope said, laughing.

"Oops. I'm gonna go home, and fall asleep. Bye." He waved, and then disappeared.

"Jasmine okay?"

"She is dead nervous about have a child and sleep deprived and extremely irritable. Murray fine?"

"As excellent as Jasmine."

"Who would have guessed children were such a hassle." She said, falling into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"No one ever knows what they get into for wanting children." I pulled her into a kiss, but my mind wondered.

Pulling away, she said, "You okay? You seem, distracted?"

"It's nothing. Just thinking about tonight's gig. I'm a bit worried about it."

"Really? Why?"

"Well..." I went into the long, lengthy lie I told, saying it would be our hardest get trying to steal the Queen's crown, when really I was worried that I would never have my own children. Someone I could worry about and take to school on their first day. Worry about the color to paint their room, or even talk about girls with a son, or scare away any boy coming near my daughter.

Someone that wouldn't leave me alone, no matter how fast I ran. I would be their play toy, belonging to no one else. Something, I never really had.

**...................................**

**December 31, 2006  
****Holly Hill, Florida, USA  
****1:23 AM**

I couldn't stop tapping my fingers on my chair. They just constantly moved, and the coffee I was drinking probably wasn't going to help. Then Murray came out, being half-carried/half-dragged out of the room. The nurses put him in the car next to me, telling for me to keep him there. Murray's eyes were glazed over. It was surprising to see the big guy squeamish. But I guess childbirth is a whole different story compared then wrestling.

"She doing okay?"

He nodded. "She yelled at me to get out. She kept saying it was no use for me to be in there if I was going to fall over."

I chuckled, inching my glassed farther up the bridge of my nose. "Coffee?"

"All that coffee you and Penelope drink has got to be bad for you."

"Not dead yet." We both started laughing, and Murray stopped, looking at the door.

"She is small, but very strong. Jasmine and the baby will be fine." Murray nodded.

"She isn't exactly the tiny little defenseless thing I first met any more. She can totally beat me up now."

"She watched way to many wrestling shows during the pregnancy. Hopefully the baby doesn't come out doing body slams."

"That would be so cool!"

"Hey guys, how is she doing?" Penelope came back, informing people what was going on. Unfortunately, no one would be able to come to the hospital since people knew Murray and Jasmine didn't have family close by. Me and Fee had just happened to be "visiting".

"Okay, Fee. I almost fainted."

"That is never good." She took a sip out of her own coffee. "They kick you out then."

"More dragged then kicked." Murray punched me in the shoulder for the comment.

It was deathly quiet the passing hour. Then the doctor came out of the double doors Murray had been in only an hour ago. Murray stood up quickly.

"Issheokay?andthebaby?.pleasetellmetheyarefine." Murray started saying so fast, the doctor got so confused.

"Umm...both the mother and child are fine. If you would head to you room, they will bring the two up there shortly." Murray nodded, spinning in circles, trying to remember how to get to the room.

"Calm down, Murray." Penelope said grabbing his arm, leading him to the room. He collapsed again into the chair once we reached the room. Time seemed to slow, but eventually, Jasmine was rolled in, holding a bundle of blankets. She handed Murray the bundle as the nurse helped her into the bed.

"Now just get some rest. I will be back later to help you feed, okay?" Jasmine nodded, not taking her eyes off her husband cooing at the small bundle.

"He is the most precious thing I have ever seen." Jasmine said, as Murray took a seat on the bed, handing the bundle to the mother.

"He comes in a close second." Murray said, kissing the top of Jasmine's head. She smiled up at him. I positioned myself, to see a head in the big bundle. He looked just like his dad, with these bright blue baby eyes. He was completely bald, and then a small hand popped out of the blankets. Murray reached a big finger down, and the small hand grabbed it, holding tightly onto it. "I think I have a name." Murray said, finally after two months. He bent down, and whispered it into Jasmine's ear.

She laughed. "He looks like him, doesn't he?" Both turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Thank you for being bald, or we never have found out a name for this little guy."

"Benjamin? It is such an weird name. I'm honored, but you have to give him something a little original."

"I know, that is why his name is Benji."

"Oh Benji, I love that." Penelope said, coming over to the side of the bed to get a better look.

"Want to hold him, Fee?" Jasmine said, motioning the baby. She nodded, and the baby was past to her. She held him, and grinned at the small thing. Holding the baby perfectly, she handed him to me.

The baby looked right into my eyes, and giggled. I smiled at him, laughing a little myself. "I gotta say Murray, I am really envious of you right now." Murray laughed.

"Thanks, pal. But I believe you have someone that would love to get married and have kids with you." Both me and Penelope smirked, and she flipped him off for me since I had the baby in my arms. "Just saying, guys."

We looked at each other. "Nah. Lets just steals theirs." Penelope nodded, and she pushed me to the door.

"Okay okay! I'll stop. Bring back my kid!"

___________________________

Awwww.....I love little Benji : ] (if you don't, you have no soul)

So I'm still bored.....my best friend is at camp for aspiring alcoholics until next Sunday night :[

My whore is at Theater Camp, and I can't talk to him :[

I have no boyfriend......

And I am hated by many people in my school (don't call a popular person a slut unless you want to be labeled an outcast....quick question, if I was an outcast before that, what am I now?)

My other deviant friends live to far away to do stuff or just want to have a rave....

also...i re-watched the intro to Sly 1...it is so mellow-dramatic about the book, it is kinda funny...


	16. Chapter 16

**January 3, 2007  
****Just outside New York City, New York, USA  
****8:34 AM**

"Okay. Your vitals seems normal. Do you wear boxers or briefs?" Sarah asked, looking at her clipboard.

"Excuse me?" I said, looking at the snow leopard with a questioning stare.

"I need to check your legs. I'm pretty sure your not seeing another doctor for them, so I'm going to make sure they are fine."

"No...no you don't."

"Dr. Key, it took months to get you in here for a check up. I'm doing a full exam, if you like it or not."

"Wanna bet?" I looked at her, and we just stared at each other for a minute.

"Fine. You can leave. I just hope you don't have to get them amputated, due to inflammation. You can't really tell until it is to late to fix it." She smiled devilishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Boxers."

"Thank god. I had quite a few men go commando for their check up, and I had to put them in gowns." My hands went to undo my belt, but she just watched me. "Do I really need to turn around?" I stared, and she turned. Once the pants hit the ground, she turned picking them placing them on the cold metal table I was sitting on. "The bones look like they have healed nicely. It was like you just sat around for months after.....what exactly happen?"

I looked at her. She was a really good doctor after all. "It was an accident when I was doing some free lance working after Graduating Bentley U. I was careless in a factory that dealt with heavy machinery, and I just got stuck. One of the men got me out before much trouble happened."

"Oh, well that must have really hurt."

"It wasn't so bad. It was the only reason I started full-time inventing and how I met both Penelope and Mr. Sorel."

"Still. It seems as if your legs are healthy. I want to take an X-ray before you go, though, just to make sure the bones are fine." I nodded, and she handed me a gown and went to the far side of the room, where a two doors stood. One a room with and MRI and the other with an X-ray machine.

**...................................................**

**January 3, 2007  
****Just outside New York City, New York, USA  
****3:12 AM**

"Hello Sarah, can we help you?" Penelope asked, as she came into our office flustered.

"Yes, well....ummm. I have an odd question for you Mr. Key."

"Sure. What is it? Something wrong with the X-ray from earlier?" She looked around nervously, thinking about how to word whatever she was thinking. She took out a photo of my left leg from a big vanilla envelope, handing it to me. Penelope came over to look.

"Everything looks okay."

"Yes...well everything is okay with your body." taking out another picture, she handed me my right leg, which looked like it had something inside of it.

"What is that?" Penelope asked, looking at the picture. "I seems like a bit of metal in your leg. It looks like it has something written on it"

"Correct. This room is sound proof, without any cameras, correct?"

"Yes. Along with the construction making the place bigger, all of the rooms were made completely sound proof. And there are no need for cameras in this room." I explained. "Now, what is it?"

"Well, some people have been tracking you with it."

"What? How?"

"Well...if you, a renowned thief tried to go to the doctors after escaping Inspector Carmelita Fox, they would call you in, making you go back to jail." She talked so fast, I barely understood her. It took a few minutes to register.

"I think you have mistaken me..."

"For a genius turtle, brown eyes and hair, man in a wheelchair with a piece of metal in his leg with the letters spelling out BENTLEY?" She said, finishing my sentence.

"So, how much money do you want or are the cops already here?" I stared at her, since it was a miracle how I hadn't gotten caught earlier.

"Dr. Key, you are my boss, clearly doing right in the world. You are more help out here then in jail. But, I wish to take care of you both, incase either you," She turned to Penelope, "or Fee were to get hurt."

"No seriously, how much money do you want?" Penelope said sullenly, but Sarah just laughed.

"Fine, how about a pay raise, and you tell me about Sly Cooper."

"He's married." Penelope said, bursting her bubble. "And are you serious about this?"

"Yes, I am." me and Fee looked at each other.

"We cant fire her, and the memory eraser isn't operational yet." she said.

"I just we keep her." I looked up at her. "You promise, to keep our secret?"

"Yes, sir."

**............................................**

**January 23, 2007  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****12:12 PM**

"Please??"

"No."

"I small one. It wont hurt him!!"

"Murray, for the last time, NO!!" I yelled at him, while he just continued to follow me around my apartment.

"One little sleep dart. Please?"

"I'm not going to let you tranquilize Benji."

"But he won't sleep!! Meaning, me and Jasmine aren't sleeping. Meaning, we want to kill each other."

I looked up at him. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked as if he hadn't showered or shaved in days. Even his dreadlocks seemed frazzled from the lack of sleep. "If you want, me and Penelope will be more then happy to take him for a day. You know that."

"I know. But I can't just ditch him with you."

"Yet you want to tranq him?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Murray."

**.................................**

**March 31, 2007  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****7:34 AM**

_Does that make me crazy?  
__Does that make me crazy?  
__Does that make me crazy?  
__Possibly  
__And I hope that you are  
__Having the time of your life  
__But think twice  
__That's my only advice_

I reached for my phone, hoping to grab it without opening my eyes and grabbing my glasses. I need to remember to stop letting the idiots I call friends pick a song to play whenever they called. Unfortunately, my hand hit it, sending it across the room, and it stopped. I shrugged, and instantly went to sleep.

Then it stared again.

"Come on. It is Saturday morning, Dimitri. Stop calling!!" I yelled at the phone laying on the floor. It stopped again.

Then the ringtone for whenever anyone called sounded on Penelope's:

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
__And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
__And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
__I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
__And breakaway_

"I'll give you one guess."

"I can only wonder." She muttered as she reached for her phone. "What?!? It is 7:30, and we were up until 5 this morning. What could you possibly need this early...." She said angrily, and then clearly was cut off by Dimitri. Everything was quiet. The murmur of Dimitri could be heard, then Penelope jumped up. "What? Where are you?" She started shaking me awake. "Hold on, okay? I'll be right there."

"What is going on?" It was too early for such excitement.

"I have no clue." Still in her pajamas, she "poofed" to wherever that idiot was.

I got into my chair, and heard crying in the living room. I rolled out to see Dimitri, sitting on the couch, holding his head, and Penelope holding a crying baby iguana. "Hmmm...I guess I am still sleeping." I turned around, heading back to bed.

"Ben...."

I turned again. "Coffee anyone, before we start the explanations."

Dimitri nodded, still with his head on his hand. Penelope's eyes pleaded for the stimulant.

"So, exactly happened." Penelope asked, finally getting the baby to fall asleep.

"Well, I just woke up in my loft in Sicily, when someone was banging the hell out of my door. This cat spoke Italian, saying he was mine, threw him at me, and disappeared. She was gone by the time the shock wore off. I couldn't find her anywhere."

"Any chance you know who the woman was?" I asked, coming back from the kitchen.

"I have no clue."

"Brilliant. Is he okay, Penelope?"

"I guess. I don't know." She said shrugging, probably surprised she had gotten him to fall asleep.

"Sarah is a morning person, right?"

"You really need to ask? She is at the company at 6 sharp every morning, ready to go."

"Who's Sarah?"

"She's a doctor. She will make sure the kid is okay." Dimitri nodded. I turned into the room, grabbing my cell, calling the good doctor.

"Good morning."

"You just going to sleep?"

"Nope. Where are you?"

"In my apartment. Why?"

"Poof into our office, now. Your needed immediately."

"Ummm...of course."

I hung up, and came back seeing Dimitri had helped himself to some coffee. "Ready?" The two of them nodded. We "poofed" to the company. Sarah, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, was ready to go.

"Ummm...a baby?"

"Yes." The three of us said together.

"I need you to make sure he is fine, and then draw some blood so we can do a DNA test."

"Okay. Do I get to know what is going on?"

"Nope." She rolled her eyes, as she took the baby out of Penelope's arms.

After about an half hour, and a lot more coffee and research to find this mystery woman, Sarah came to our office holding the baby. "Well, he is a health baby boy. About 6 months old. And here is the blood sample you wanted." Dimitri picked the baby up from Sarah, holding him.

"He looks an awful lot like me, doesn't he." He said, staring at the baby.

"Only one way to find out." Penelope said, as we all poofed into a new laboratory on the 3rd floor. Penelope took the baby as Dimitri rolled up his sleeve, and Sarah took some blood.

"When was the last time you injected your self with any type of drug?" Sarah asked.

"Umm...I'm not completely sure." Dimitri said, using his free hand to rub his temple.

"Well, I want to do a check-up on you. Your Dimitri Lousteau, correct?" Sarah said, looking at the small holes covering his arm.

"How...umm...guys?" He said, looking from Sarah to us.

"Long story, but she found out about all of us." Dimitri rolled his eyes. Once the blood was taken, I did a DNA test, comparing the two samples. Then I ran it again.

"Congratulations. It seems he really is yours." Dimitri's face went expressionless at what I said, looking back at the tiny thing in his arms.

"Well, Dimitri? What are you going to do?" Penelope asked, looking at him.

"I...uhhh...don't know. My head hurts to much to think clearly." Dimitri just continued to look at him. "The little guy doesn't even have a name."

"Well, seeing your past and your dealings now, you could always place him in the system. It would be best for him." Sarah said after a long time. "He would have both a mother and father of a good family, ready to take care of a child."

"No." Both me and Dimitri said at once.

"An orphanage is the be solution for the current situation. They aren't that bad, and the child would be fine." Sarah said. "And this isn't your choose, Dr. Key." she continued, looking at me.

Ignoring her, I turned to Dimitri. "I won't let you do that to him."

"I know, Bentley." After a long time, he spoke again. "He is my reasonability correct? Then I have to at least give a shot at taking care of him. How fast can you make new identities for both me and this little guy?" I looked at him, and he seemed dead serious.

"No parties, no drugs, no drinks, and no girls. Promise me that, and we will help you. One slip up, and I will take him away. Got it, Dimitri?"

"I got it, Bentley." He looked down at the baby. "This hits you pretty close to home, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Give him a good name. nothing stupid like Benjamin Theodore Key, okay?"

"Whoa....what is going on now?" Sarah asked, looking at three of us.

"Long story." Penelope said with a smug grin. Sarah glared at her.

"So his birthday would be around the beginning of October, correct?"

"Yes. Within the first few days of the end of September and the beginning of October." Sarah said, still looking uneasily at the new father.

"October 2, 2006, I think. How do you feel about Jason for a name?" The baby, wide-awake now, giggled at the cooing of the man above him. "I think he likes it." He said, looking up at us.

**.....................................**

**Dimitri Roberto Robinson  
****Age:** 33  
**DOB:** June 23, 1974  
**Location:** Newark, New Jersey, USA

**Jason Andino Robinson  
****Age:** 6 months  
**DOB:** October 2, 2006  
**Location:** Newark, New Jersey, USA

"Wow Penelope. Your pretty good with this type of stuff, aren't you?"

"Yes, though it could be enhance. But, I don't exactly need to be real elaborate when coming up with your new lives. You already seem like a new person." Dimitri was looking over Penelope's shoulder, at the working she was doing. After only a day, the iguana had already began cleaning up his act. His hair cut and he had a clean shave. He went to his loft back in Sicily to grab any items he might actually want. While there, he changed into a similar outfit we had seen him in at the airport going to Hong Kong; blue jeans, and a dark olive color sweater without the turtleneck, and sneakers. He looked like a loving parent, holding his kid in his arms.

"Thanks, Penelope. So how come we're living in Newark?"

"There is a loft in a nice neighborhood. I thought you would like it. You can find any type of job, but first, we want to ask you to help us with something."

"Sure, I'll help with anything."

"Well," I began, "the investors don't seem the white walls very fitting, and feel the décor is 'just awful'. Even though you don't look like you do usually, you have a very good sense of style. Would you think about become our interior decorator?"

"Really, Bentley?"

"Yes. Only thing, you can't call me Bentley."

"Oh, sorry Benjamin, force of habit." I rolled my eyes. "Would you rather me call you Dr. Key?" he said, laughing.

**............................................**

**April 1, 2007  
****Holly Hill, Florida, USA  
****1:24 PM**

"He is so cute!!" Murray said excitedly at the new addition to the gang.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you like that Dimitri." Jasmine commented, on his new outfit. The first time she had met him was at their wedding. Shortly after that, she got to meet the "real" Dimitri, along with all of his lame flirting. He laughed.

"Sorry. I barely even remember what I do, so I'm not positive at what I have done. I do apologize for whatever I have done." he said with a smile. Lately, he had been doing a lot of apologizing.

"Never mind it, Dimitri. He is quite a cute thing isn't it?" She said, getting her chance to hold Jason.

"Takes after his mom, probably." Murray said with a laugh and the others laughed along with him, making Dimitri grow red.

"Well, this one does, too." I said looking down at Benji that was sleeping in my arms. Murray stuck his tongue at me, as the others laughed again.

"So how did you come up with Jason anyway...and the birthday?" Penelope asked, sitting next to Jasmine, playing with Jason. The two girls had gotten even closer over the past few months. All Penelope ever did was work, train, and see Jasmine. In her new life, Jasmine was the only girl she had ever gotten close to. Everyone one else was her father, Frankie, the guys at Team Canada, the gang, and the inventors at work. Also, Sarah and Penelope had yet to "hit it off."

"Jason was a dear friend of mine when I was growing up. His birthday was October 2, so it just seemed so....right"

"Well...I think this little guy wants to sleep." Jasmine said. "Your apartment isn't ready correct?"

"Nah. They said I couldn't move into it until the 5th."

"You can stay here then. The house is sure big enough for you two. The crib is plenty big enough for the two boys." Jasmine said smiling. She always liked being the one in charge and to take care of everyone. She got up, holding onto Jason while Penelope grabbed Benji from me. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to change a diaper."

"It seems you have two practice dolls." Penelope said laughing. The three left upstairs, Dimitri dragging his legs behind the two ladies, leaving just me and Murray in his living room.

"You doing okay, Bentley?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know you. You feel this is just like what happen to you. And now you think your dad was some messed up druggie and your mom abandoned you with some druggie."

"Not really Murray. I'm just not thinking about it. I never have, really."

"Really? Never?"

"That's the problem Murray. I grew up wanting them to come back, with some remarkable story of what possessed them to do what they did. Then I meet you and Sly, and never thought about it again. I just never really cared once I had my own strange family."

"You know, Sly always thought you only stayed because of me. That you only did it to make sure I didn't get hurt or killed."

"Nah. Not anymore. Thankfully, we talked right before the vault heist."

"Really? The Murray is very happy about that."

"I'm sure you are. So when do you think you'll start racing again?"

"I'm not sure if I will. It has a lot of traveling, and I don't want to always be away from the two all the time. With all my racing and mechanical skills, I was offered a job at a car garage. I always liked working there back in London."

"Are you sure?"

"I have had enough fun for a few lifetimes. I don't know how you and Fee do it."

"I have no clue. Next weekend we are planning a visit to India. A new rare gem was found, and the security surrounding it is amazing."

"Just call me when you need The Murray to break you out of jail."

"You got it, pal."

**........................................**

**April 6, 2007  
****Newark, New Jersey, USA  
****10:12 AM**

"Your sure you want to read this? I mean, I really wouldn't if I were you." I said, handing the laptop to Dimitri.

"Yeah, it seems a little odd and disturbing to read what happened others think happened to you." Jasmine added.

"Even I didn't look to see what people though of when I ran away." Penelope added.

"It is something I will eventually find out, guys. I own a TV and walk among real people. It is better I read the rumors of what happened to me, rather then find out on the street." Dimitri said, googling his name. Me, Murray, Jasmine, and Penelope looked uneasy at each other, as the two infants slept in the other room.

"Well, I'm dead, in a circus, serving jail time, joined the Cooper Gang again, dead again, or stoned in Holland doing the ACES Competition again. Wait, nope, this is the best by far. I disappeared into The Amazon Rainforest again. I don't ever remember ever being there once." He laughed, reading all the articles. "You wanna go, Penelope. It is actually pretty funny. The closet one is me helping the Cooper Gang again."

She sighed, taking the computer from him. "Dead, dead, dead, dead, a whore, and dead. Wow, that was fun..." She smiled as we laughed, and she started typing again. "Looks like my brother is a successful businessman at Starbucks living in a huge house, engaged to be married...to a cartoonist?"

"You said Peter liked comic books, right?"

"Yeah. It seems At Bentley U, he met her in an art class and they fell in love. She draws a comic strip for several newspapers, and he helps her out when he doesn't have to work. My mother of course hates the engagement, seeing she is 'dirt poor', but they will be getting married sometime in February 2009."

"Awww...they are such a cute couple. Your brother looks nothing like you, though." Jasmine said, looking at the laptop.

"Your eyes are the same, and the views on high society. But he looks like my dad, while I unfortunately have my mother's looks."

"You really hate her, don't you?" Dimitri asked.

"Yes. I really do."

"Oh man, I'm late!" Dimitri said, looking at his watch. "Sarah wants that damn check-up today."

"Leave quick man. She hates it when people are late for their appointment. We got Jason." Jasmine said as the iguana stood up.

"Thanks." And he flew out the door.

**.............................................**

**May 14, 2007  
****Newark, New Jersey, USA  
****12:31 PM**

"What do you think?"

I looked at the painting. It was as I was looking into my living room. From the view point, you could see two heads on a couch, but no faces. One had blonde hair and was lying on top of one with brown hair. Their left arms dangled down, and the bigger green hand clenched onto the smaller, furry white hand.

"When...."

"Two weeks ago, Sarah told me to "poof" to your apartment real quick, so I could show you a picture I took of two possible paint colors for the walls for the company. I saw you two like that, and I just took the picture on my camera. Then when Jason had fallen asleep, I just started painting."

"Dimitri, this is amazing...."

"Really? I'm glad you like it."

I turned to glare at him. "I said 'It is amazing'. I don't like it, you pervert."

"Just because I sneak into your apartment, take pictures of you and your girlfriend when you are sleeping, and then paint it, doesn't mean I'm a pervert."

"True, me calling you a pervert was a full-blown understatement." He laughed.

"This is really good. You remember what we talked about at Murray's and Jasmine's wedding?"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Depressed, suicidal...then I see my kid. Then my whole world just changes."

"His name was Jason, right?"

"Jason Micano. He would be impressed and totally shocked I have a kid. He always thought I was going to mess-up my life, if I kept on the drugs and alcohol. The only good thing I got out of it was my little Jason. The rest, I'll try his way, completely sober."

"Your still having nightmares, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah. I wake up, and want to put a bit-o-vodka into my coffee." I raised a brow at him. "Don't worry, I don't. I am an reasonable adult now." We both laughed at that.


	17. Chapter 17

**November 27, 2008  
Montréal, Quebec, Canada  
6:23 PM**

"Passed the Potatoes!"

"I need some rolls!"

"Yo, Frankie, the turkey is a little dry, don't ya think?"

"Put some gravy on it, and don't fun of it!"

"Slaved over a hot-stove all day, didn't ya?"

"Hey, I helped!"

"Yeah, yeah Jasmine. You did better then Penelope ever would."

"Don't make fun of my cooking!"

"It is pretty bad."

"Shut it, Murray."

"Just saying."

"You kid, your cooking sucks. Deal with it."

"Thanks dad. Man, this turkey really is dry."

"Don't make me come down there!"

"Bien, c'est assez mauvais."

"Ha-ha, Marquis. What the French dude say?"

"He said he loves you and wants you to move back to base camp."

"Ah oui, je l'aime juste et sa cuisine horrible tellement."

"Where are the turnips?"

"They are all yours, buddy. Nastiest vegetable ever invented."

"They are an invention?"

"You know what I meant, smartass."

I looked down at the long table, so surprised at what I was seeing. Never would I have imagined in the orphanage I would be here, surrounded by such an odd, amazing family for a feast of American culture; Thanksgiving. We had all of Team Canada that wasn't spending the day with their families all over the world, Murray, Jasmine, Miss. Megan, Dimitri, Benji, Jason, and of course me, and Penelope. Random people would stop by during the day, such as Sarah, Panda King and Jing, who was still unmarried, The Guru and other Team Canada members, good friends of ours that knew of the "poof".

As the entire was fighting, and yelling for different food, I looked at all of them, just thinking.

Frankie was finally out on his own two feet. He was a chef at some fancy French restaurant in Maine. Team Canada was rather sad to lose their cook, but happy that they wouldn't be worrying if he brought one of his boyfriends home. He had some luck, but was still looking for Mr. Right.

Miss. Megan decided she was to old for dealing with small children anymore, so she retired. She is currently living in a small apartment in London, always happy to help out for any field trips the kids have. She sat next to Ted, who was quite found of her. It scared me and Penelope that my mom and her dad were sweet on each other. How they fell for each other, we were still trying to figure it out.

The bear, of course, along with everyone, new and old, from Team Canada harassed me and Penelope. Some even managed to get a job at the company, making sure I didn't do anything ever to hurt the precious little angel. And now that Ted, like Miss. Megan, stepped down from doing what he loved, being head of Team Canada, he had much more time to check-up on his little girl. The new leader, the French man Marquis, took over brilliantly, and could almost beat Penelope. Even with her not being allowed to fly in ACES and make her not official part of Team Canada, she still fly circles around these guys.

Dimitri was doing fine in his life, and hadn't touched anything he shouldn't be doing. He became a renowned painter overnight, selling all of his paintings, while being able to spend all his time with Jason. That kid changed his life for the best, and we were all happy for him.

Murray and Jasmine, who were thinking about more children soon, lived happily with Benji. I was really happy he had found Jasmine. She was perfect for him. He would have a horrible day at the garage he worked at, but once she stepped into the room his face would change immediately, just happy to see her. Jasmine's family, quickly accepted Murray after Benji was born, seeing how much he carried for both his wife and son.

And not so surprising, Benji and Jason, only 3 months apart and haven't been separated since they first meet, were best friends. They even created their own little language, making sure no one would understand them. But I was pretty sure Benji got confused at it all the time when Jason talked. Jason, like his father, seemed interested in music and art, while Benji loved driving with his dad. And both of them were huge trouble makers. Neither knew who their families really were, but they would find out soon enough.

For Evan and Carmelita Cooper, they were happily married, and fighting crime. We would meet up with them every once and awhile, Penelope and Evan would try to out-fight the other. So far the score was 2-2 and neither were happy it was a tie. The two didn't have any children yet, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

As for me and Penelope, we worked at the company together all the time, dressed in get-ups that Dimitri and Sarah made us wear, but we were happy doing what we loved with the person we loved. And as much as I was harassed, I hadn't asked her to marry me yet. Murray would always remind me that we had been officially dating for four years, and we were meant for each other. Jasmine, I knew, always would lecture Penelope to yell at me and move my feet already.

I smirked, looking down the table at all the commotion again. Frankie looked only about two minutes from crying with all the mean comments about his food. Ted just rolled his eyes at everyone, smiling at Miss. Megan, making her blush. Penelope was still sour at what they said about her dead awful cooking, and Benji and Jason were throwing food at each other. After another hour of eating and yelling, everyone looked ready for a nap.

It started with just Benji, but soon the entire table was yawning, threatening us to fall asleep on the dessert in front of us. I poofed myself and my love to our apartment. I followed her as she went into the bedroom, where she fell instantly on the bed, laying on her stomach.

"You can at least take of your shoes, dear." I said with a smirk.

A muffle came from her, which I think meant she was "too tired to bother." I rolled my eyes, grabbing one of the sneakers. I tugged, but the shoe refused to come off. With a groan, she turned over, allowing me to un-do the laces so it would come off easier.

I smiled at her, and she smiled back. She finished getting her shoes off while I get ready for bed. I hopped into bed, immediately being tackled by Penelope. "I was asleep, when you tried taking off my shoe."

I smirked, grabbing her and rolled, so I was on top of her, and pulled in for a kiss. "I'm sorry for worry about your feet losing blood circulation and have to be cut off due to gangrene."

She rolled her eyes. "Worry-wart." I pulled her closer, taking off my glasses and hers. I placed them on the nightstand, and kissed her neck. She let out an audible sigh. That was when my lips caught the chain that went around her neck.

I moved my head to ear, whispering, "I believe it is about time you earn that necklace." I moved my hand up under her shirt, releasing another sigh from her.

"If you must." She said dreamily as our lips met again.

**November 28, 2008  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****5:00 AM**

_BEEP_BEEP_BEEP_

BEEP_BEEP_BEEP

_BEEP_BEEP_BEEP_

BEEP_BEEP_BEEP

I rolled in my sleep, trying to find the magical button, that would make the damn clock shut up. After hitting it, I rolled over, wrapping my arms around Penelope. I grinned, remembering what had happened only hours ago. I kissed her neck, borrowing my face into the fur on her neck. "We need to get up, sweetie." I got a moan for a answer. "You know, Sarah will send someone to come looking for us. She might even come herself."

"Like to see her get past the front door." She rolled over, making us face to face. Without my glasses, I always could make out her amazing blue eyes perfectly. "It is the day after Thanksgiving, why do we need to go to work?" I smiled.

"My dear, you look sick. I guess, I'm just going to have to stay home and take care of you." She gave a fake cough, and the giggled.

"I guess your right." I reached for my phone and glasses, handing Penelope hers, and calling our driver, making sure he wouldn't stay outside all day, waiting for us. Then, I dialed Sarah.

"Your up already? My god. It must be the end of the world."

"Ha-ha. Penelope isn't feeling well. Since it is just Friday, I thought I would stay home, making sure she is okay."

"Very funny. Hand the phone over to her." I did as I was told. She sat up, covering herself in the sheet. Penelope sold it just perfectly, not over-dramatic, but enough to be sick and stay home.

"Got it. I'll try to get better for Monday." She hung up the phone with a cough. "Well, now what do you want to do?"

"Well, my sweet princess of electronic dominance...whatever you want." I said, sitting up and kissing her neck again.

"I'm going to bed." She kissed me, letting me wrap my arms around her again as we fell back onto the mattress. "It has been awhile since I have done something so...magical. And maybe you should work on your pet names."

"Whatever. They are very original and filled with love." I said kissing her neck, and she giggled, almost instantly falling back to sleep. I stayed up, just holding her, still believing I was dreaming. And when I wake up, I would be back in Holland, her drooling over Sly.

**________________________________**

only two more chapter left, and then BTK is done...wohoo!!

And that will conclude my summer...i will write a story of the next generation of Coopers based on the two Life and Times....don't expect me to do anything to major over the school year.

so please....read, enjoy, and tell me your thoughts...i work writing this stuff to keep me busy and entertain all of you loyal readers....


	18. Chapter 18

**January 23, 2009  
****Just Outside New York City, New York, USA  
****4:23 PM**

I looked up, hearing a knock at my door. "Come in." the door opened, revealing Jonathan Cones, an older jaguar, who was one of our best and first lawyers and a very good and trusted friend of ours.

"Morning Jonathan, can we help with something?" Penelope asked, standing up from her desk.

"Well, I was working on some patents this morning, when I found one rather concerning. It is about the diskbooks."

They both looked at me. My latest invention was built to replace heavy books. The invention would be no bigger or heavier then a piece of 11 by 8.5 inch piece of cardboard. It was better then an e-book, since it would take only dollars to create. The diskbooks could replace ever library in the world with in two decades, making libraries into media centers: the perfect place for the youth of the twenty-first century to grow and learn. No longer will back pains be caused by heaving heavy books around or deforestation to produce books.

"What is the problem?" I gulped.

"I feel that it is a bad idea, Dr. Key." Now, allow me to tell you something about Jonathan Cones. If he had been Lefwee, I would be dead and Penelope would be his. This jet black jaguar was by far a better strategist and knew far more then myself. I hated to admit it, but he was smarter then me. If he felt it was a bad idea, then that was not a good thing.

"Umm, may I ask how?" he nodded, grabbing a seat.

"These electronic books will be used to control people. With it, books will become a wikipedia. The authors and publishers at anytime can change any passage, seeing the diskbooks are linked together through a computer. Any good computer hacker can break in, and change that Elvis was the first President of the United States.

"And, what about bowdlerizing? At anytime, anyone can change a great work of art, never to be replicated again. We will because a race of people with no opinions since we will have no controversies. With this, everything will turn black and white, with no grey area. I believe, such as the teleportation device, this should stay away from public eyes, for now at least."

"Well, I believe our world is ready. And I can assure you, no computer hacker will get through our system. Even if they do, we shall know." I said, glowering at the older gentleman. I had the utmost respect for him, he books surrounded his life, such as mine. He did not want change, and wanted to stay in the past. It was time for change, time for good.

"Of course, Dr." He finally said with a sigh. "I will finish the patent, but I still believe firmly that we should not do this." He left, closing the door leaving just me and Penelope. She smiled.

"He makes a point. Very good points."

"Penelope, I promise you. We will keep all the books in our library just for you. Now drop it. It is a good idea." Still with her smile, she nodded, going back to her desk. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. This couldn't be a bad idea, could it?

**............................................**

**February 2, 2009  
****Just Outside New York City, New York, USA  
****8:21 AM**

"God, I hate Monday mornings." Penelope said, walking into the office, a large cup of coffee in her hand.

"Don't we all?" She smiled, sitting across from me on my workbench. Currently, I was working on a new machine that could project a force field. Benji and Jason gave me the idea when they made me watch _Atlantis: The Lost Empire _with them. So far, nothing major was happening. I put down the screwdriver. I looked at her, her short blonde hair up in a ponytail, and little make-up on her face. She was always gorgeous, but Sarah always felt make-up was needed on her.

"So, how does it feel to be 29?" I smiled.

"Old. Any chance you plan a party?" I smiled again, knowing she never did. Someone always beat her to it, since she, like me, never knew what day it was.

"Yeah...some really big party...with some people." We laughed. I looked at her again, just memorized by her.

"You know what we should do?"

"What?" I grabbed her hand, and I "poofed" us to the inside of the Cooper Vault. I had made it so me and Murray were the only ones allowed to "poof" inside. I started wheeling off, Penelope curiously following me. We went through the maze of artifacts Team Canada salvaged. Portraits showed past Coopers, and I lead her to the one with me, Sly, and Murray right before our first gig at the London Bank. Behind it, was a safe a combination. Opening it, I pulled out something, and then shut the door quickly. I hid the object behind my back. "Okay, now what is going on? What are you hiding?"

"Guess." She tried to get around me, but I back into a wall, blocking the object from her.

"With you, I never know." She smiled, still trying to get the object. Behind my back, I opened it, moving the green box with the small diamond ring sparkling right in front of her.

"Penelope Ann Mayer, will you marry me?" She stared dumbfounded at me. She flew into my lap, her head on my shell. She was crying, but for once, the tears weren't because she was upset. "Well?"

"Yes, of course. But why now?" She sat up, her eyes staring dreamily at me.

"Because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because I want you...us to have genius children. I want every man to stare at me with jealousy filled in their eyes when they see me with out with you, knowing that crippled geek is married to the most beautiful, strongest, smartest woman in the world. That when someone yells Dr. Key, both of us turn and say 'Yes?'."

She grabbed me into another hug, and I pulled her into a kiss. "You really want children?"

"I want to try at least. And if it doesn't work, then we will try other ways. I'll take my chances having a toddler of ours take over the world." I slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Why not now?"

"Of course Mr. Key, and you make sure I don't turn into my mother."

"Deal."

"So, who wants to tell Ted?"

"That is all on you. I'm going to go hide for a few hours while you tell him." We laughed, not believing the fairy tale we were living was true. But hoping it would last a life time.

**............................................**

**November 15, 2009  
****New York City, New York, USA  
****7:23 PM**

Me, Murray, Ted, and Miss. Megan waited outside, waiting to see what was going on. The plastic chairs were hard, and very uncomfortable. It seemed we had been there for hours, when doctors rushed into the delivery room. I looked at Murray confused. Something wrong was happening. Then Benjamin was pushed out the double doors. He was wearing a lime green hospital gown they gave him once they got here with Penelope. He just stood there, looking at the doors, hoping they would open up again and let him in.

He looked shocked, upset, as he started rolling over to us. He gulped. "I don't know what is going on. They just pushed me out after they called for more doctors.....Something is wrong...." He stopped next to the chair that held Murray, crying. Miss. Megan muttered about getting a breath of air, tears running down her face. Ted followed, seeing that both of them would make Benjamin worry even more with their cries.

"Don't worry, buddy. When Jasmine was having our kid, I got pushed out. Remember?" Murray said, rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down.

"This...is different...Murray." he said between sobs. "The doctors warned her that the labor would be hard. Why did I think it would be good idea to have children with her. If it is a turtle, it might wind up really hurting her...." He looked at the double doors, and a very audible scream of pain issued from them. His hands balled up into a shaky fist.

I moved to get onto the other side of him. "You don't give her enough credit, Benjamin. She is the strongest woman I have ever seen. And think about all of the women I have met."

"You mean the ones you actually remember, Dimitri?" he said, with a sad grin.

"Yeah....how about some coffee, okay?" I said standing up. "Black for the new daddy, and what for you Murray?"

"Hot chocolate please."

"Got it, I'll be right back." I turned around. Right now, he needed his best friends. Seeing one was currently giving birth and the other was working for Interpol, Murray got the job of trying to cheer him up. I placed some bills into the coffee machine, and got two coffees and a hot chocolate, and made my way back to the waiting room. Benjamin seemed a little claimer, but it quickly disappeared as another scream of agony issued though the halls. "She is going to be fine." He nodded, holding the coffee, making it shake all around due to his nerves. Murray grabbed his, and continued to rub his friend's back.

It seemed like hours. I took off a few times to call Jasmine and others, and update them. I didn't tell them about Benjamin getting kicked out because of problems. As I got back from a third phone call, a doctor exited the doors, heading for the two huddled brothers and the grandparents. Benjamin looked up, wanting to know what was going on.

"The delivery was successful and both the mother and baby are fine. Congratulations." Benjamin nodded, trying not to fall over in faint. Ted and Miss. Megan looked overjoyed. The doctor continued to talk, and showed us to the room where Penelope was resting. Next to her was a nurse, holding a baby. Benjamin gulped, and heading through the doorway. The nurse handed him the child. His eyes glowed at the small thing. A white mouse, with brown eyes like her dad.

"Now, what would you like her name to be, sir?"

"Megan Thea Key." He took a seat on the side of the bed, showing her to Penelope. She smiled. She looked whiter then normal, her tint of purple completely gone from her fur. As hurt and tired as she must have been, he looked so happy and peaceful.

He handed Megan to Ted, and both him and Miss. Megan cooed over the child named after the two of them. Benjamin sat on the bed, twirling Penelope's hair in his fingers, and both of them looked truly happy. I was always envious of what they had. Of course Murray and Jasmine and all the other couples had amazing chemistry, but these two were truly made for each other.

Murray got his turn, and I looked over his shoulder at the small thing. Just how she was looking at everyone, I knew she was going to be a super genius.

I let myself out of the room, and "poofed" to Holly Hills Florida to talk to Jasmine about it. She was happy to hear about the baby, and wanted to know everything about her. The two toddlers, Jason at 3, and Benji almost 3, crawled all over me, trying to find out about their new cousin.

After a few minutes, I thanked her for watching Jason, and poofed all around, telling everyone about the newest little genius. Making a stop at Murray's and Jasmine's, I grabbed Jason and Benji, who wanted to stay together all the time, and tuck them in the twin-sized bed they shared.

Walking into my office, I opened a few paints. Inspiration had hit me. Bright colors filled the canvas. A picture of an iguana filled the page, youth and innocence filled his eyes. At first all I could think of was that it was Jason. Then I realized, it was a Jason of a different time.

Jason Micano, my best friend/brother. The one with a bright future as a doctor, ended because of me.

Before I knew it, tears were steaming down my face. It was my punishment, to be alone with out an equal to love.

Hours later I woke up, finding that I was wrong, that I wasn't alone.

In my arms held a small iguana and hippo, who had come to comfort me in the middle of the night. I kissed them on the tops of their heads. "I will protect you no matter what, comprendo?"


	19. The Beginning and End

Hey...so the last part of BTK....it is like a before the story, and after the story.....i hope you all enjoyed reading...

and to all old fans, if you truly thought I was going to change "daddy"..._HAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

To all new people are lost and confused, sending me a PM and I shall explain :]

____________________________________

**February 2, 1980  
****Just outside London, England  
****2:23 AM**

Using my binoculars, I spotted a cloaked person running aimlessly in the snow. I motioned my partner to where he was. I did a few fancy jumps, landing in front of cloaked figure. They fell over, scared to see what appeared right in front of them. My partner landed next to him, holding out a hand to help them up.

"I said for you two nimrods to leave me alone." He yelled bitterly at the offered hand. He got up uneasily, clearly holding something under the cloak.

"Michael. Just calm down. We can help!" I yelled at him. Both me and my partner had been following him since Paris.

"Help!? HELP!! How about you help me when I needed it a week ago, Conner!!" He started to run, but I grabbed him with my cane. "Let go of me, Cooper." He glared at me with two soulless eyes.

"Yo, smart guy. We just want to know what happened." My partner said, walking towards his friend.

"Yo, Jimmy." He said sarcastically, and as stupid as possible. "Clockwerk attack me and my family, and killed all three of us."

"That is what we heard, yet now here we are, talking to you." I said, holding him tight with my cane.

"It wasn't fair. He shouldn't have gone after my family. He should have gone after _you, _and _your brat_." He spat out at me. I let him go with my cane, then grabbing the collar of his cloaked.

"I know your angry, but don't you darn say something like that." I grabbed the collar of his clock, bring him closer to my face. He gagged, but responded.

"We were your little minions. You're the actually Cooper. He should have gone after you! Now my Mary is dead!!"

"Where is little Conner, Matera?" I pulled him farther down, him almost bending right in half.

******************************

This idiot had the nerve to follow me. It was his fault all of this happened. I was fine where I was until he asked if I wanted to make a fortune stealing stuff. Of course I would say yes. I was 17, and had nothing better to do. And now, because of him, my wife was dead, and I was hiding my only child. Taking him someplace safe.

"Where is little Conner, Matera?" The raccoon said, glaring at me. He looked awful, both him and Jimmy. I knew I probably didn't look great either. He pulled me down farther from my collar, making me grasp harder onto the bundle under my cloak.

"For all you care, dead!"

"Michael! Where is he!!"

"What, need the little genius to make sure your brat doesn't get killed when he becomes an almighty Cooper?"

"I don't care about that!! I want to make sure he is safe, seeing your completely crazy and demented!!"

"What do you think would happen when one night after tucking your child in, you see a pair of glowing yellow eyes in the distance. Then having your wife hold him off while you run with your child since you weren't strong enough to hold off Clockwerk for even a few seconds. HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING FEEL, COOPER?!?!?!" He let me go, and I stepped backwards, gaining my balance.

"Look, I'm sorry, and you know I would never want that to happen to you, or Jimmy." He said, motioning to the man behind him. "Let us help. Let us all protect ourselves, and our families. Let us protect Conner."

I shook my head. "Conner Jimmy Matera doesn't exist, Cooper. He died when the three men that he was named after failed to be able to protect him and his mother."

"Michael!"

"NO! I have had enough. We are just your little puppets in this little game of yours!"

"No, you're my friends!!" He lunged at me, making me lose the grip I had on the bundle in the left arm. It slid across the snow, and Conner stopped, letting me run and pick up the small package. Sound asleep, the small turtle flinched a little when I picked him up, placing him in the warmth of my cloak.

"What are you going to do with Coney?" McSweeny asked, sounding upset at what was happening. Cooper nodded.

"I'm hiding him in a safe place, where he will never have to deal with the Coopers or Clockwerk ever again! He will get to be raised in a nice family, oblivious to what he would have had to do with your brat, Cooper." I started walking away.

"Michael, please. Don't do this. I care..."

I spun around, stopping him mid-sentence. "I don't care what you 'care' about. Stay away from him, or I will personally call up Clockwerk and give him directions to your home."

"We are a team! Comrades! FRIENDS!"

"No Cooper. You were my inferior employer. Now, you are my hated enemy!" With that, I started dashing off into the snow again. Fortunately, he didn't follow me again. I finally stopped by the sign. "Happy Camper Orphanage", such an odd name for such a depressing place. I walked up onto the front steps, taking the bundle out from under my cloak. "Good-bye, my son. I wish you the best of luck." I kissed him on his forehead, leaving him on the doorstep, knocking on the door. I ran quickly behind a tree, and watched as a peacock bend down and hurried him inside once she saw no one outside. "Please, my son, grow up a better life then I was given."

**.................................................**

**May 5, 2033  
****Paris, France  
****5:23 PM**

"Yo, my brother!!!" I said, climbing onto the roof. Bentley turned, laughing at me. He sat on the ledge of the roof, his chair beside him

"A little drunk there, Sly?"

"Maybe...Ready for tomorrow?" He answered by showing me the beer in his hand. "Wow...not to happy about it are you?"

"This is either my 7th or 8th beer. I lost count."

"You are such a noob when it comes to the drinking game. I'm already over 25 bottles...." I sat next to him, so our legs were dangling over the edge of the safehouse looking at the sunrise. I placed my arm around his shoulder. "You doing okay?"

"My 22-year-old daughter is marring an idiot tomorrow."

"He isn't that much of an idiot."

"Your son is exactly like you. He's a complete idiot."

"Well...I think they make a cute couple."

"Says the drunk man to his best friend who just so happens to be the father of the bride."

"Makes you wonder what if you were a girl. We could have been the two getting hitched."

"No...no it doesn't, you pervert."

"Well think about when they first meet. She so fell for him instantly. What if you were a girl and you saw me with that awesome cane?"

"I would still run and hide. And Megan hated Kyle when they first met. She thought he was just going to swoop in and take over everything she worked so hard for, just because of his birth right." I thought back to that day. When I saw my best friends years after I disappeared with Carmelita. Megan came walking out, pissed she was woken up, and looked at Kyle, knowing who he was. She did look rather murderous.

"Well, that changed. And now, six years later, they are getting married."

*********************

My little girl, who her first words were to me. The little girl that was a genius, and thief, and could hold her own and then some in a fight. Using inventions along with moves from the Thievious Racoonus, and read book after book, learning how to break into even the hardest computer system. My little girl, getting married to son of my best friend, my brother.

It was the wedding of Ted and Miss. Megan all over again. That had creeped both me and Penelope out of our minds months after our own wedding.

"Well, that changed. And now, six years later, they are getting married." A drunk man slurred into my ear.

"True. Still weird."

"So? Our fathers hated each other, we are brothers, and our children are lovers." I shuddered, still trying to forget the events of six years ago.

"Wow, you really are drunk. How about we _not _describe our children like that."

"Bentley?"

"Yeah, insanely drunk guy?"

"Remember the last time you had a beer with me?"

"You mean the last time, period?"

"Jeez, such a prude."

"A prude is someone that....oh never mind. What were you saying?"

"Well, when you were talking how awesome I was on the boat right before the Cooper Vault gig."

"I think I called you senseless and passionate, but if you want awesome, fine with me." I said, taking another sip.

"Sure, anyway....why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"You mean, wait until you were drunk out of your mind?"

"Yeah..."

"You were so nervous. You just sat their on the deck, beer in your hand. And you asked me, why the hell I stayed so long. That after all the crap I was put through because of you, I stuck around."

"Oh...right." he looked at the sidewalk, and tears came falling out of his eyes. He turned, and lunged at me, thankfully making us fall onto the roof rather then 4 stories down. He just wrapped me in a bear hug, refusing to let go.

"Uhh, dude?"

"Yeah, Bentley?"

"What are you doing?"

"Apologizing."

"Interesting. Am I allowed to breath while you do it or no?"

He sat up, tears still streaming down his face. "It seems that everything my dad and your dad did happened to both of us. The four lives are so alike, yet so different."

"That was because I trust you and you trust me. We are brothers until the end. Our dads never had anything like that truly."

He laid back down. "I guess. Would you do the exact same things over again, if you could?"

"In a heartbeat Sly." I laid down next to him, and I poofed us to the remains of Kaine Island. We laid there, looking up at all the stars, since it was just getting dark.

"Sweet."

"I know, right my brother man."

"You are so drunk."

"Just remember, you're the one that tried to rape me on the roof 2 minutes ago, Sly."


End file.
